Naruto, Harsh Existence, Great Life
by Goliith
Summary: Injured at age eleven Naruto meets the Kyuubi and trains with him to be THE BEST, progress is swift, then he meets his perfect match and things change, and dreams change with them, a harsh existence, but a great life. Naruto-Anko.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yep, this is my other new story, figured I'd start splicing it up into chapters and uploading it while I'm bored, this is my most violent story to date, as it all started with me trying to describe a very nice torture scene. Rated M for blood, violence, language, sexual themes, and yep, I'm doing it, Lemons. My first story for me to try writing lemons, I'll branch out from here, read it _**REVIEW IT **_ Yes that means you, thousands of people who view my stories and then don't review O.o

Right, so here we go!

* * *

Naruto knew it was going to be a bad day, worse then normal that is. It was October 10th, his 11th birthday he knew he couldn't stop the imminent beating, he could only hope it wouldn't be too bad. fortunately, it would be his his last.

Naruto saw the mob starting to form up not to far behind him, with the usual various weapons, Naruto was in the Shinobi Academy, but he still wouldn't fight against them, the number one rule they taught in the Academy was to never harm a citizen of Konoha.

Since he couldn't hurt them, he did the only thing he could do to try and hold off the pain, he ran. He ran as quickly as his malnourished legs could carry him, which unfortunately, did not get him to far, before to long he was hit in the back with a shuriken, and fell. Naruto groaned 'Great theres Shinobi heer too again?' Before he could even recover from the fall, or the sharp star of metal in his back, they were upon him, cuts and bruises from knives, broken bottles and various blunt weapons, Naruto did his best to hold in the cries of pain, but eventually his will lost out, and he cried out in pain, which only spurred on his attackers.

After they finished cutting him apart and breaking his limbs, they dragged him down an alley and tossed him up against the wall like some meek trash. Then a man walked out of the group, he was clearly a Shinobi, and a chuunin judging by his vest, he pulled out a Kunai and walked up to Naruto, and jabbed it viciously into his shoulder, and twisted it. Naruto screamed out in pain, and the Shinobi just smirked "Yes, feel our pain demon! The pain you caused all of us when you killed our family!"

The Shinobi ripped the Kunai from his shoulder and dragged it across his left cheek, slicing it very deeply, blood seeped from the wound, down his face and neck. Naruto grit his teeth from the pain, and managed to not yell out, then the Shinobi lifted the blade up from his cheek, to his eyes.

Naruto noticed where exactly the blade was headed and pleaded "Please no! I've never done anything!"

The Shinobi snarled "You lying demon scum! You killed my wife! And now, I'm going to make you wish for death" He grabbed Naruto's head with one hand and jabbed the Kunai into Naruto's left eye, and gouged it out. Naruto screamed in pain and tried to break free of his grip, but he just pulled back and smashed his head into the wall over and over, and Naruto stopped fighting him, he watched in horror with his one eye as the blade moved over, and turned his life into nothing but darkness and pain.

He screamed out in pain, as blood poured from the now empty sockets of his eyes, the Shinobi reared back one more time and smashed his head into the wall, Naruto whimpered in pain from the massive blow, he could literally feel his skull crack. The Shinobi in question then took the Kunai one last time rammed it as hard as he could into Naruto's stomach, he then stood back up and kicked him in the ribs hard, breaking a few. Then the mob, satisfied with their torture session, left.

Naruto heard the footsteps leave and thanked Kami the attack was over, he then slowly did his best to crawl out of the alley on his broken limbs, leaving a horrible trail of blood behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi, the third Hokage, Kami of Shinobi arrived at the scene of Naruto's attack and was horrified at the amount of blood, but was more shocked that Naruto wasn't there, he then noticed the trail of blood leading away from the scene, he felt horrible about the attack, as he always did, but usually Naruto passed out long before the attack finished, this time it seems he was conscious through and through.

He followed the trail of blood, and found Naruto slowly crawling towards his apartment, leaving a trail of blood. He walked up towards Naruto to help him, and Naruto stiffened, Naruto looked about in front of him aimlessly and called out "Who ever is there, please, please just leave me alone".

Sarutobi walked up behind him and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto instantly flinched away, but didn't turn to look at him "Please don't hurt me anymore".

He felt horrible, "Naruto, it's me, Sarutobi, I'm so sorry this happened to you".

Naruto whipped around at the voice, and his eyes instinctively opened to try and look around, revealing the empty sockets, which were still leaking blood "Jiji? Is it really you?" Sarutobi saw his eyes, or lack of and died a little inside, he knew Naruto's life was over from that point, without eyes he couldn't continue as a Shinobi, and without that, he couldn't protect himself from the villagers.

"Oh god Naruto, I'm sorry. I'm getting you help right now!" Sarutobi scooped up the boy and instantly disappeared.

He reappeared in the middle of the hospitals ER and yelled "This boy needs a damn good doctor, now!"

A doctor came running over, one of the few who didn't hold anything against Naruto. He saw Naruto and wanted to cry at the condition the boy was in. He nodded to Sarutobi and he handed the broken boy to the Doctor, he instantly took off with Naruto to get him help from the other doctors who didn't hold anything against him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was about a week ago, and it was his first day back at the Academy now, Sarutobi tried to convince him to drop out, but Naruto refused, he still had minor casts on his arms, since they were broken far worse then anything else, from trying to protect himself, he now had a jagged scar across his left cheek, and wore a black cloth headband tied over his empty eye sockets.

He healed quickly thanks to his tenant, though he was unaware of it at this time, Naruto had adapted to being blind surprisingly quickly, he was able to walk around without a cane, but he would still trip over things sometimes, and he would occasionally screw up. He could function, but not nearly on a Shinobi level.

He managed to get to the Academy before everyone else, even Iruka and he sat in his normal seat, after tripping over the first step, he placed his casted arms on the desk and put his head down, and drifted off to sleep, he found that he fell asleep very easily now, since his eyes were kind of always closed in a way.

Naruto was awakened by Iruka, via his name being yelled. Iruka was just told that Naruto was going to be out for a while, he wasn't told why, or when he would be back, he noticed Naruto's casts, but didn't know anything else. Naruto was quickly awake after Iruka yelled, and he responded without lifting his head "Sorry Iruka-sensei, I dazed off for a bit there"

Iruka was pissed at his disrespect "Naruto, look at me when you talk to me"

Naruto sighed "Why? There's nothing for me to see anyway"

Iruka thought Naruto was insulting him, calling him nothing, and he grew angry "Naruto, you will look at me right this second!"

Naruto sighed again and lifted his head up from his arms, and looked in Irukas' direction "Ok, I'm looking at you now" Iruka, along with everyone saw the fresh, jagged scar along Naruto's cheek, and then the cloth tied over his eyes like a blindfold.

They were shocked by the jagged scars and confused by the blindfold, who the hell wheres a blindfold to class? It frustrated Iruka "So, your falling asleep was intentional then?"

Naruto shook his head "No, I just kind of drifted off while waiting for everyone to get here"

Iruka frowned "Naruto, you're wearing a blindfold and telling me that it wasn't intentional? Take that thing off"

Naruto frowned "No, sorry I wont and it's not a blindfold, or at least for me it's not"

Kiba, who was sitting behind Naruto leaned forward and spoke "Guess I'll do it for you then!" he then yanked on the cloth, untying and pulling it off in one motion. Naruto got up instantly and spun around to the general area where Kiba was, and 'glared' at him, really it was just scarred empty eyes staring at him. "Give it back to me now Kiba!"

Kiba, along with everyone sitting next to him and behind him were extremely freaked out, and startled, Kiba gave the cloth back to him, suddenly regretting taking it, but he had to ask "Naruto, what the fuck happened to you? You've got casts on your arms, that scar on your face...and your eyes, what happened ?"

Naruto turned around and sat back in his seat, allowing everyone else to see what Kiba saw, the empty scarred sockets of Naruto's eyes, Naruto fumbled for a minute with his casts but managed to tie it back in place, and decided to answer, he first sighed "last week was my birthday"

Everyone face vaulted, that was his explanation for all of this? "What the hell does that have to do with this?" Kiba asked.

Naruto sighed "My life is not the same as yours, my birthday is the worst day of the year, and on every birthday, mobs of villagers and Shinobi come and torture me for a few hours, this was one of the worst one's I can remember though, first they broke all my limbs, and cut me all over, then they dragged me into an alley and smashed me into a wall, then some Shinobi came forward and slashed my cheek, and smashed my head into the wall until my skull cracked, then he gouged out my eyes with a Kunai, then he stabbed me in the stomach with the Kunai and they left me there, after a while the Hokage found me and brought me to the hospital"

Everyone in the room suddenly felt very horrible, he was only 11! "VILLAGERS DID THAT? AND SHINOBI!?" Kiba yelled

Naruto sighed "Yeah, they do it all the time, it's just worse on my birthday"

They were all furious, they torture, and _blind_ him, and he treats it like it's another day in the life. In reality Naruto was extremely shaken up from the whole incident, he was always thinking about how that guy was a Shinobi, and how their have been plenty of Shinobi present for the attacks, if they could attack a citizen in cold blood, why couldn't he attack one to defend himself? It wouldn't take much to push Naruto over the edge, and it wouldn't take long.

Naruto managed to get through the day, he wasn't to bad off in the Academy, the only thing he couldn't do is target practice, he could still practice taijutsu, and learn so it wasn't so bad.

That night Naruto drifted off into familiar nothingness in his bed, but this time he was suddenly very wet, he opened his eyes, and he could see, HE COULD SEE! Naruto jumped up, then realized he was just in his mind. He'd been here before when he was knocked out, but he never came across anything, this time there was a red glow coming from the doorway in the room he was in, he figured he mis well enjoy the time of sight while he could, so he followed the light out of the room.

He followed the light, as it slowly grew in intensity through the twisting and turning halls, eventually the path turned into a huge open room, at the far end of the room was a gigantic cage door, with a tiny piece of paper on it. Naruto walked up closer to the cage and was finally able to read the paper, it had the kanji for 'seal' on it.

Naruto was standing before the giant cage, marveling at it's size, when suddenly two red slitted eyes snapped open and looked at him, Naruto jumped back from the cage and a second later a vicious set of teeth appeared, in an evil looking grin, a moment later the entire head, then body of a fox came into view, complete with nine tails.

Naruto was beyond surprised, why was the nine tailed fox sealed in his mind, then somehow everything slammed into place all at once, they called him demon because he had one inside him, they tortured him because of what the Kyuubi did to their families. Naruto was overwhelmed with shock and fell on his backside in the ankle deep water, and the fox spoke.

"**I've been awaiting the day when we would finally meet, Boy"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **And here we have it, Chapter two of Naruto: Harsh existence, Great life. More updates will follow this, I must make a small request, don't make any requests for specific events or couples, I already have much of this story typed, couple is settled and already deep in progress, and events are underway. This is fairly AU as I've said, so it doesn't follow the timeline in a 'normal' way, anyway enjoy the story and Review when you're done please! I love reading everyone's opinions! It's my reason to keep updating!

Naruto was further shocked "You can talk?"

A single claw slipped between the bars, and knocked Naruto upside the head **"I just greeted you, and you ask if I can speak, honestly kid that was stupid"**

Naruto rubbed his head and glared at the fox "Alright, what do you want then?"

Kyuubi's smirk turned into a frown **"I want to help, I want you to become powerful, and to make a name for us, but I also want you to get revenge"**

Naruto frowned "Revenge? It's forbidden to harm a citizen of Konoha, and it's a little late for you to want a name for us, I'm blind, our career ended before it began"

Kyuubi scoffed at the boy **"Tell me, are you a citizen of Konoha?" **Naruto nodded **"Yet they have no problems with torturing you, they do something far worse then just hurt or kill you, they torture you, and they receive no repercussions, now tell me. Why can't you do the same thing in defense? If you ask me, you should do it, kill anyone who threatens or attacks you, fuck the repercussions"**

That did it, it pushed Naruto over the edge, all he needed was someone to back him up "Yeah! But...I'm blind now, even before then I was clumsy and my chakra control sucked"

Kyuubi's smirk returned **"It doesn't have to stay that way, if you alter the seal, it would increase the control I can have over your body, I could make you completely new, better eyes, I could even make your body faster, stronger, better. I could even train you, to become a feared and powerful being"**

Naruto was overjoyed with the idea of seeing again, but there had to be a catch "Whats the catch? Why would such a powerful being like yourself be willing to help me out? Your prison no less?"

Kyuubi's smirk widened **"Your quicker then they give you credit for kid. Firstly, by altering the seal I will have more control over your body like I said, so if you wanted you could let me roam about a little every once in a while, plus I'll be able to see, hear, and feel everything you do, so it will make life a lot better for me. Plus, I owe it to ya, you've been tortured for 11 years now, it's time for me to help you out, it's my fault you're being assaulted anyway, in a manner or so, rent is due"**

Naruto chuckled at the reference to his mind being an apartment and nodded "Fine you got yourself a deal Kyuubi, I accept, I'll make the bastard villagers, and anyone else who tries to hurt me pay, now how do I go about modifying the seal?"

Kyuubi nodded, **"You're right down to business aren't ya? Okay then I like that, all you have to do is go up to that there seal, and rip off the bottom half"**

Naruto nodded "Sounds easy enough, make me powerful, Kyuubi!" Naruto reached up to the seal, and held down half and ripped off the bottom, he suddenly felt an intense wave of pain and screamed out and faded from the mind scape, right as he started to fade Kyuubi spoke **"Sorry Kit, this is going to hurt...a lot, but it will be worth it!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out in the real world a swirl of Youkai enveloped Naruto in his bed, it was extremely concentrated though, so it didn't set off any warning bells to any Shinobi.

Throughout the night horrible noises came from Naruto apartment as his body was literally ripped apart and made stronger, faster, better. His nervous system was fried away by the chakra and replaced by a much faster acting one, and one much more tolerable to pain, it was still sensitive beyond all bounds, but Kyuubi managed to make just the pain receptors weak.

His bones were all shattered and completely reconstructed, many times stronger and more flexible, and certain bones and joints were created entirely differently to allow different range of motion, that way Naruto could use Kyuubi's extremely feral fighting style, his skin was thickened and reinforced.

New eyes formed in the sockets of the old, reestablishing connection to his optic nerve, which was also improved for better faster signal transition, and quicker reaction time.

Every muscle and cell in his body was completely recreated, stronger, faster, better, and more efficient.

In the end of the change Naruto was completely different, he no longer was a skinny dwarf, Kyuubi felt like skipping a few years in his 'production' faze and remodeled his body to a more adult situation, Naruto now looked like he was about 16, he stood much taller then he used to, over 5' 11''. Rippling beneath his skin were extremely powerful muscles, ready to tear any and everything to pieces, his fingernails were replaced with razor sharp claws, and his Canines were longer and sharper, poised to easily rend flesh from bodies, they were no longer canines, no, these were fangs.

Finally his eyes, newly refurbished, were still the same shade of blue, but were slitted now to provide much better vision, they also held an actual glow to them, like they would glow blue in a dark room.

Naruto pushed himself up off of his bed, and nearly thrust himself into the wall, he groaned from the night of pain, and he talked to himself "I am so going to kick that foxes ass"

**'Hey! I heard that!'**

Naruto was shocked "What, you can hear me now?"

**'Side effect, we can talk all the time now, now just think your words, if you talk to yourself people will think you're even crazier. So, what do you think of the changes?'**

Naruto flexed his muscles, and did a couple little test jumps 'I like them, a lot. You were right, it was worth the pain, still hurt like a bitch though'

**'Sorry, didn't want to tell you about it before hand in case, well in case you bitched out, now hurry you have much to do, by the way how do you like your eyes? Much better huh?'**

Naruto looked around, he was just grateful to be able to see again, but now that he focused, 'Yeah, they're great Kyuubi, thanks. Wonder what they look like' Naruto walked over to the small mirror in his room and looked in, he was stunned 'Dude, my eyes look bad ass! Wait, my scars, they're gone!'

Kyuubi smirked in his mind **'I took the liberty of removing them while I was at it, no need for you to be ugly, and if you haven't noticed yet, you need new clothes. You're a whole lot bigger now, and more 'adult'.'**

Naruto looked in the mirror again, and took full notice of everything, he somehow managed to not notice his vantage point in the world increasing by some fourteen inches, and he looked at his face, it really was more 'grown-up' all of his baby fat was gone, and his jaw was chiseled overall, "Hot damn, I'm a stud"

**'That's great and all Kit, but you need to get some new clothes, that orange jumpsuit is hideous, and you're going to be late to the academy as is'**

Naruto nodded, then frowned 'But Kyuubi, theres no shops in the village that let me shop there, even when I offer to pay extra'

**'Yes, but that was then, you're not taking their shit anymore, remember? If they try to stop you, just take the stuff and leave, now get going!'**

Naruto nodded and threw on his, now much to small jumpsuit and headed out on the town with his wallet, which was pretty packed. Since no one let him buy clothes, or any good food, the support money from the Hokage just piled up on him. Naruto ran across the entire town, jumping from roof to roof and sprinting the whole way.

He arrived at the shopping district in no time flat, and wasn't even the slightest bit winded, 'I love this new body!' he jumped down to the best store for Shinobi's, one of the stores that hated him the most and never let him shop there.

Naruto walked up towards the store, the owner ran over to close and lock the door, but right as he got to the door Naruto slammed the door open in the mans face, sending him back a few feet, on his ass. "You got some nice gear in here, I'm gonna shop around, hope you don't mind"

The man got up from the floor and stormed over to Naruto, who was now taller then the man "I don't know what changed you demon, but your still not welcomed here, get the hell out of my shop!"

Naruto smirked and looked the man right in the eyes, with his own blue, slitted, and glowing ones, making the man shiver "Make me. I'm a paying customer, you have no reason to refuse me, and if it's because of 'what I am' then it's discrimination and I'll have your shop closed in a week"

The man, out foxed in his own game stormed off to fume. Naruto smirked 'I think I can get used to being mean, it's so...fun' He walked through the store, picking out all the clothes and gear he wanted, he made sure to keep track of all the price tags, he was just going to leave enough money, no need to deal with the dick shop owner.

Naruto finished finding all the stuff he wanted/needed and counted up all he owed, he fished out enough money. He put the money on the counter and called to the shop owner "Thanks for the stuff old man, money's on the counter, nice doing business with ya, I'll definitely be back" Naruto threw all of his new stuff into some bags and headed to his apartment quick to set up everything, get dressed and get everything set.

Naruto finished preparing everything and looked himself over in the little mirror.

"Nice" was his simple, but very effective and to the point response to his new look.

He had on black steel toed combat boots, blood red pants with a fat black stripe going up the side of the legs, a red T-shirt, with a black vest over it, filled to the brim with Kunai, Shuriken, scrolls, and even some first aid stuff, including a supply of soldier and blood pills, the final piece of his get up was a long trench coat, similar to the fourth Hokage's, except it had black flames that reached up halfway, and was red. On the center of the back of the cloak was a single large Kanji, in pure gold, it stood for Death.

Satisfied with his new look, Naruto set off for the Academy, he knew it was gonna be a tough one to explain to everyone, maybe he could do it though.

He arrived in no time, as he arrived everywhere in a similar manner now, he also wasn't out of breath anymore, he walked up to his class room door and knocked. Iruka yelled to Come in, so he did, he slid the door open and walked into the classroom, he gave the, incredibly stunned Iruka, and class a little wave "Sorry about being late, had a whole lot of things going on yesterday, and this morning"

Every girl in the class found they had spontaneously come to the conclusion of 'Sasuke who?', they were now all locked onto the hunk of a Naruto, with a tragic past no less, yeah he was doomed for a fan club in no time.

Iruka finally managed to get out what everyone had to ask "Naruto, what happened to you? Your eyes, the scars, the casts, and your a whole lot...older"

Naruto walked over to Iruka and put an arm over his shoulder, something he couldn't do before "Iruka, can I talk to you for a second" He half dragged Iruka out of the room, and closed the door behind them "All I can tell you, is I had a talk with Kyuubi, he felt bad and wanted to fix my eyes, and my arms, and even make my body better for me, I happily agreed, after all who gets offered a second chance to see?"

Iruka's jaw was sitting lonely on the floor, he was stunned almost to a comatose state, Naruto knows of the demon, he talked to it, and made a deal with it! "Naruto, do you know what you've done! What did he want in return!?"

Naruto smirked, slight lying time "That's the best part, Nothing! He just felt bad for the life he's cause me, he didn't want anything in return, just to help me"

Iruka sighed, at least the demon wasn't trying to get free or anything like that "Well, this is still going to be hard to explain to the class, how do you want to do it?"

Naruto shrugged, then the easiest way of all to do it dawned on him "I've got a great idea, lets go"

Naruto and Iruka walked back into the classroom, and Naruto stood before them, while they were outside everyone recovered from their shock and was now 100 percent curious "Naruto, what the hell happened to you? Weren't you blind, with two broken arms, scars all over, and a lot shorter yesterday?" Kiba yelled.

Naruto nodded "I certainly was Kiba, and I'm going to tell you all what happened, but first, who can tell me the story about the Kyuubi?" Iruka's eyes widened, 'oh shit' Sakura raised her hand "If you would, Sakura"

Sakura smiled, she had the new hot Naruto's attention "11 Years ago, almost to the day the Kyuubi attacked the village, it killed countless Shinobi before the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to kill the Kyuubi"

Naruto nodded "Very good Sakura" Sakura smiled "But you're wrong"

Everyone paled "No, she isn't Naruto" Ino said

Naruto smirked "Well, if you asked anyone under the age of 16 she would be right, if you asked anyone older then that, she's wrong"

Everyone was now confused "Nani?" Sakura asked

Naruto sighed "The _true _ story is that, yes 11 years ago the Kyuubi came and attacked and the Yondaime came and sacrificed his life to _defeat_ the Kyuubi, but he did not kill it, it couldn't be killed, instead he sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi into a human"

Ino stood up "How the hell do you know that then? Your only 11 yourself Naruto!"

Naruto smirked "Ino, tell me. What date did the Kyuubi attack?"

"October 10th, duh" she responded

Naruto nodded "Yes, do you know my birthday?"

Ino shook her head "Nope"

Naruto sighed "My birthday is October 10th, the reason I know about all of this and none of you do, is because I am the person that the Kyuubi was sealed into" Everyone's jaws hit the floor simultaneously, then Kiba asked "How does that have to do with your new...everything"

Naruto smiled "I myself just learned of the Kyuubi last night, I never knew why the villagers and Shinobi tortured me, it was because they assumed I was the Kyuubi reincarnated, and they wanted me to pay for the damage Kyuubi did to their friends and family. I met Kyuubi last night in my sleep, he told me that he felt bad for the way I've lived, and how it was all his fault, how I've lived a life worse then the souls in hell are treated, so he offered to change me. Fix my eyes, arms, remove my scars, and make me stronger, faster, better. Even offered to train me everything he knows. Now, you all know my secret, you can deal with it however you like, you can hate me like everyone else in the world, it's only 30 more kids, I don't care, or you can surpass your ignorant parents and villagers, and accept me as me, a human, not some demon"

Kiba, being the class spokesman that he was, spoke "So let me get this straight, you've got the most powerful demon to exist sealed inside of you, then it felt bad for you, so it makes so stronger, faster, better, older, and then offers to train you?"

Naruto shrugged "Pretty much, yeah"

Kiba frowned "You lucky son of a bitch"

Naruto frowned "Come live the life I have Kiba, and tell me if I'm lucky after that, having your eyes gouged out is not something you want to experience, I guarantee it"

Everyone cringed at the thought, and Naruto broke them from their thoughts "So, whats the decision? Hate me or be fine with me?"

Shikamaru sighed "This is troublesome, the only thing I see dangerous about you, is getting on your bad side, and hating you is a straight shot to getting there, so I think I'll be fine"

Since Shikamaru broke the Ice, everyone else followed suit, even Sasuke, Naruto grinned "Well thanks, I honestly did not expect many, if any of you to be ok with it"

Ino smirked "So, since we're all fine with you, what are you doing after school? Want to do something?"

Naruto shook his head "Sorry, but I've got training to do, and a lot of it" and he had managed to shoot down the first member of his new fan club.

Iruka, who was standing behind Naruto cleared his throat "If you're finished, would you like to take your seat Naruto?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and nodded, and went up to his seat.

The day couldn't have passed slower, Naruto practically bolted from the room when the bell went off, he'd been talking to Kyuubi a bit, and they were gonna go to a training field after school. Naruto sprinted across the buildings once again, enjoying the rush of the air through his hair, he arrived at a secluded training ground before long.

Naruto stopped in the center of the open field and Kyuubi spoke **'Don't get your hopes up yet Kit, you've got a new body to learn, before we start anything we're gonna do some taijutsu and physical exercise for a few days, to break you in, now do as I say'**

Naruto sighed, somehow he expected to be let down the first day, and he was only let down with what they were doing, he ended up busting his ass until sundown, then Kyuubi called it a day. Naruto elected to walk home, even though he could see perfectly fine in the dusk, or even pitch black with his new eyes.

While he was walking a group of 7 men started to follow him, Naruto stopped and turned around smiling all to evilly, "Something wrong?"

**Ending Note: **Oh, my god, he went and cut off the chapter right at the first hint of action, he's such a dick isn't he? Yeah I am. Don't fret though! I promise to do my best to make the action seen great, in fact I'm going to rewrite the version I have and make it better! more actiony, and well cooler. Right well, Don't forget to review! please if you get to this point atleast click that little button in the corner and tell me what you think, I want to know!

**PS: **You're going to notice the vast majority of Naruto's outfits in my stories will consist vastly of Black/red, as they are my favorite two colors, sorry if you don't like them, imagine they are something else D

-Goliith, (Incase anyone has ever wondered If I'm just fucking stupid, yes I know it's Goliath, I spelled it my way on purpose, to be pronounced as Go-lie-ith, rather then go-li-ath. and yet people say it as go-lithe all the time, my rant is over! you know the background of my name OMFG!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** It's been a while since I updated this story, so in exchange I made it a much larger update than last time :) over 11,000 words. not much to say but enjoy it, and please review I love feedback, it makes me fuzzy inside, in a not homo way(Nothing against gays) Rofl

--

The lead man scoffed at him "Do not speak to us in such a way, demon. It seems you somehow got some new eyes, we'll be happy to rip those from your head, and keep doing it every time you manage to get new ones through your demonic ways" All seven of them pulled out various Knives, the leader had a katana.

Naruto smirked "Do you fools even know how to wield a blade? Why not give me a demonstration" They needed no further asking, the man to the left of the leader whipped out a large hunting knife and lunged at Naruto.

Naruto easily dodged the wild swipe and grabbed the mans arm, and snapped it arm like it was nothing, causing the man to scream out and drop the knife, right into Naruto's waiting hand.

"It's unfortunate I've come to the decision of protecting myself" Naruto spun the man around by his arm, breaking his wrist and shoulder in the process, and then silencing the mans screams by ripping the blade across his throat in a violent spray of blood and stabbing him in the heart.

The would be leader screamed in anger and ordered them all to attack, a stupid idea for a bunch of knife wielding idiots.

Naruto quickly tore through them killing each and everyone of them in a fantastic shower of blood, with their own weapons. Naruto stepped over their bodies and stalked towards the leader, who had his sword up in front of him "It's a shame you people try to do this to me, from now on it will end in your deaths"

The leader lunged at him in anger, and tried to impale him, Naruto sighed at his sloppy tactics and slapped the blade away by the flat side, he then snatched the mans wrist, turned the sword until his wrist snapped, and turned the blade on it's user and rammed it home through his stomach with a sick squelching noise as the blade ripped through his intestines and out his back with a spurt of blood.

The man gasped in pain and looked down at the blade, with his hand and broken wrist still holding it, impaled through him, Naruto smirked and pulled a Kunai from his pouch "Since you were the leader, I'll grace you with the use of a weapon" Naruto used his Kunai to cut into man, deeply and violently until he bled out and died. Naruto sighed at the pathetic attempt on his life, he realized how weak the people he let beat on him for so long were, he left their still bleeding bodies in the middle of the street to stew in their own blood, with their own blades all rammed through vital spots on them.

Naruto went home and fell asleep to have the best nights sleep he ever had, he had finally delivered some justice to the ignorant fools, and he would be glad to keep doing it, for as long as it took to instill the knowledge that their influence on him was over.

Naruto woke up the next morning and got dressed quickly and went through his food supply, not like there was anything but Ramen, and Kyuubi was putting a stop to that as well **'Thats it Kit, after the Academy, same deal as the clothes, we're gonna get you some better food, you can't survive on Ramen**

Naruto nodded 'Alright, sounds good anyway, I'm kind of sick of Ramen to be honest, sure it's not bad, and the Ichiraku's make the best in the village, but you just cant eat it everyday and keep loving it'

Naruto finished getting ready and headed to the Academy, he was early this time, which pleased Iruka. He didn't even fall asleep while waiting this time, in fact he looked pretty damn happy, and Iruka noticed it, and made note to ask.

"Naruto, you seem pretty happy today, did something happen?" He asked during lunch.

Naruto nodded and grinned "Yeah, Last night after I finished training seven villagers decided to torture me, and rip out my new eyes, and well I'm sure you heard about the bodies found this morning" Iruka was shocked, he had indeed heard about the seven dead men found earlier that morning, all killed with their own weapons, except one, who was covered in deep cuts, and run through with his own sword, it was a rather vicious scene, the entire scene was literally bathed in blood, all seven bodies had completely bled out. It was a site that was difficult for even some of the Shinobi to stomach, and here was Naruto, completely confessing that he did it, and smiling the whole way.

"You did that Naruto? Why are you smiling about it?" Iruka was concerned, generally people felt awful after their first kill, but this was a slaughtering.

A disturbingly evil grin crawled across Naruto's face "Yeah, it was me. I'm smiling because I've never felt better in my entire life, I'm able to give them payback for everything they've done to me. From now on, everyone who tries to attack me, or calls me a demon, _dies_, or gets a wonderful scare" There was an evil glint in Naruto's eyes the whole time he spoke, and it deeply saddened Iruka.

'So that's what happened, the Kyuubi twisted him in his weakened state after the attack last week, and was able to change him, the Naruto I know would never hurt, let alone kill a villager or Shinobi' Iruka looked down, "Oh"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day passed without incident and at the end of the class, Iruka was actually the first person to leave before any of the kids 'I have to speak to Hokage-sama'

He arrived at the Hokage's office and knocked loudly, Sarutobi yelled for him to come in, and he opened the door and walked in.

Sarutobi saw Iruka step through the door and smiled "Ahh Iruka, it's good to see you, I was actually meaning to talk to you about Naruto, how is he doing?" Then he noticed the, slightly frightened, and sad look Iruka was currently sporting and grew serious "Iruka? Is something wrong?"

Iruka nodded "It's about those bodies that were found this morning Hokage-sama, I know who killed them"

Sarutobi's eyes widened, there had been no physical evidence found at the scene that led to anyone, so anything was useful "Who killed them?"

Iruka looked incredibly sad that he had to say the name, but he must. "Naruto, he admitted it to me today in class"

Sarutobi was shocked "You're saying Naruto did it? Are you aware that he's blind with two broken arms?"

Iruka frowned "Have you not seen him? He's made some kind of deal with the Kyuubi, the Kyuubi changed him, made him stronger, faster, fixed his eyes, scars, and arms, even made him taller and older, and Kyuubi seems to have twisted Naruto's mind while he was weakened from the attack. He's come to the decision that he's going to torture or kill everyone who tries to attack him, as punishment for everything he's been put through"

Sarutobi's eyes widened at the mention of the Kyuubi, and that Naruto knew of it, then he suddenly seemed much more relaxed and at peace with the second revelation that he was now dead set to slaughter those that wrong him, and it bothered Iruka.

"Hokage-sama, did you hear what I said? Naruto is dead set to slaughter villagers who show ill will to him!"

Sarutobi nodded "I heard you perfectly Iruka-san, While this deal with the Kyuubi business alarms me, I'm actually happy for the boy to have come to the decision to protect himself. Maybe now if he starts to kill off all of his attackers and adversaries, the ignorant fools will stop trying to attack him"

Iruka was completely surprised, he never thought of it like that, but he was still nervous about what might happen to him "But what about Naruto, and his mental stability?"

Sarutobi adopted a face of stone "While I can't believe I'm saying this, what the Kyuubi has done to, for, Naruto might not be bad. He made him able to fight back, and he convinced him to be willing to do so, he even gave him his life back, I'm willing to sit and see where this goes, if it turns bad, we'll intervene"

Iruka was not happy with the final decision, but he couldn't go against the Hokage's wishes, so he nodded "Very well, Hokage-sama, I'll keep an eye on him" Iruka then got up and left the office, clicking the door shut behind him.

The week passed by quickly, and there were two more attacks on Naruto, which turned into slaughters, the second time was similar to the first, with a group of people advancing on him, only to die gruesomely by their own blades, the third time was with a single drunken villager, but Naruto made no difference, this time he strung the man up to a light post with Shinobi wire around his neck, the sharp wire cut straight through the flesh and the man hung from his spine.

Today was the day Naruto had been looking forward to, he was done getting used to his body, the real training commenced, he was at the training field waiting for Kyuubi to begin, and he did.

'Alright Kit, todays the first day of real training, I want you to become more powerful then thought possible, and I want you to do it quickly, so from now on, you'll only be going to the academy three days a week, the first thing I'm going to teach you, is going to allow you to become stronger then you could believe, and faster too. I'm going to teach you the Kage Bunshin no jutsu'

Naruto smirked 'Hows it going to help me train quicker?'

Kyuubi smiled in his mind **'The Kage Bunshin is different than other clones, it creates solid clones of the user, with their own chakra, they can cast jutsu's and fight, but the best part is any knowledge the clones gain, is passed on to the original when they disperse, the reason this is truly amazing for you is because with mine and your chakra, you can train with thousands of clones at once, and I've devised a way to split my consciousness up infinitely, so I can teach all of the Kage bunshin different things at the same time'**

Naruto's eyes widened, with training like that, he could literally gain thousands of years worth of training, he could easily become more powerful then ever thought possible, and in no time. 'What are we waiting for Kyuubi lets get started!'

'Indeed, it's a simple jutsu, only one hand sign, it's all about massive chakra reserves, so just reach down in yourself, use both my and your chakras, and create as many clones as you can possibly create, then we train until sun down, and we train like this for the rest of the year'

Naruto nodded and formed the hand seal, and drew up all of the chakra he could, and yelled "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" The enitre field erupted in smoke, and was covered on every inch with clones. When the smoke cleared Naruto looked about and was amazed, there had to be at least 3500 clones!

Kyuubi again smirked in Naruto's mind **'Great, with a little more chakra control, you could control the number of clones much more, and create even more, now what I want you to do is concentrate on only creating 50 clones, but pump as much chakra into those 50 as possible'**

Naruto cocked his head to the side slightly 'Why would I want to do that?'

'Because, if you focus more chakra into them, they last longer, can take more hits, and have more chakra to use'

Naruto nodded 'Ok, but why am I doing this right now?'

'There is one downside to this training method, even though you gain thousands of years of training, you gain no real world experience, fighting with other people, sparring. Getting ambushed and attacked in real world situations, I'm going to remedy that with these 'super' clones, for now since you are the only person on earth who could do something like this, we'll call them Oni bunshin'

Naruto, again nodded 'Right, thats cool but how is this going to help me gain experience?'

Kyuubi broke into a manic laugh **'I'm so glad you asked, you see I'm going to leave you for a while, I'm going to take over one of these Oni Bunshin, and give him far more chakra then the others, so he can take many hits, last for months of time, and can use as many techniques as I want. Then I'm going to take command of these 50 bunshin and teach them tactics and strategies, then, hehehe. We're going to hunt you'**

Naruto's eyes widened 'Excuse me?'

**'We're going to hunt you, we will be using advanced strategies and will be attacking you at random throughout the village while you go about your life, genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu. Everything is in play, full fledged all out attacks, and we will strike anywhere, at anytime, might even happen at the academy sometimes, that'll surely give everyone a good show. Think of it as having your own personal army of Chuunins, lead by a Jounin, all stalking you through the village, oh and don't worry they'll all be henged'**

Naruto smirked 'Well that certainly is the most bad ass training I've ever heard of! Lets do it!' Naruto focused as much chakra as he could into just 50 clones, and they all poofed into existence away from the group of weaker clones, Kyuubi instantly leaped from Naruto's mind, into the body of the closest Oni Bunshin, it instantly performed a henge and changed from Naruto into a man, who looked to be in his late 20's, with blood red hair and glowing red slit eyes, his clothes were almost the same as Naruto's, except they were all straight blood red, and on the back of the trench coat was a Kanji for Kyuubi, instead of death.

Kyuubi turned to face Naruto and grinned "Feels good to breath air again. Keep an eye behind you at all times Naruto, have fun. The regular clones are already all training with portions of my consciousness, so you can go do whatever, the clones will take care of everything else" Kyuubi turned

back to the Oni Bunshins, and they all Saluted him, then the group disappeared off into the distance. Naruto turned back to the regular clones, and sure enough every single one of them was doing something, ranging from Taijutsu stances, to sitting and seemingly meditating, and even a few were going through hand seals for jutsu's.

Naruto sighed "Well, it's the best training ever, but now I got nothing to do, guess I'll just go home and catch up on lost sleep, He probably wont have the clones ready to fight for a day or two anyway"

Naruto shrugged off any worries and headed towards his apartment, to his surprise he passed out right as he hit the mattress, he wasn't used to using so much chakra at once, and he wore himself out quicker then he thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few more days passed, and every morning Naruto would go out to the training ground and recreate the huge number of clones, which would automatically start training. It had now been 4 days, and it was his third day in the Academy since he started training, he was going every other day, Monday Wednesday, Friday. Today was Friday, and he was hoping Kyuubi wouldn't make his move today while he was at the academy, but he had a feeling Kyuubi wanted to make a show out of it.

Naruto went through his morning routine of getting dressed, eating food, and going out to the field to recreate all of the clones, he had already learned an incredibly large amount from all his clones, he learned dozens of jutsu's, he had already made great progress with Kyuubi's feral fighting style, he even learned a whole lot about history in general, Shinobi, the world everything, it seemed a multi thousand year old demon had a lot more info then a textbook.

They had all come back from lunch, and Naruto was grateful that Kyuubi hadn't attacked, and he was hoping he wouldn't, but his wishes were dashed completely, as soon as he sat back in his seat he felt like someone was watching him, he knew it could only mean one thing "Aww shit, here they come" He said.

His statement caught pretty much every person in the room off guard, and Iruka asked "Naruto what's going on? First you only show up every other day, who's coming?"

Before Naruto could even answer, they appeared, 8 Oni Bunshin's appeared in the front of the room in a big burst of flames, and they instantly all unleashed a volley of Kunai and Shuriken precisely at Naruto, as to not hit anyone else. Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped up out of his seat and backflipped up through the air, the Kunai and Shuriken all embedded straight into his chair, where his chest was a half second ago.

Naruto growled as he flipped through the air, he flew back at the wall and landed with his feet against the wall, and he instantly rocketed off like a missile at the clone on the far left, he was henged into a Kumo Shinobi. Naruto slammed into the clone and knocked it into the wall, he grabbed it in a headlock before it could react and Naruto threw it out the classroom door, or rather through the classroom door. Naruto turned back to the class quickly "Sorry for the interruption! I'll be back as soon as I can, if they don't kill me, honestly, this is more then I expected!" Naruto dove out the door after the clone, and the other 7 clones, who were also henged into various Shinobi darted after him.

The class all looked between each other, before piling out the door after them, including Iruka. They all ran outside and came across Naruto, surrounded by over 10 Shinobi, all had chuunin vests, but were from different villages.

Naruto looked between the Shinobi and growled "The big man himself didn't even come with? I'm just going to kick all your asses, I'm beyond you now" Suddenly Kyuubi himself appeared, with his fist lodged in Naruto's stomach. The blow sent Naruto flying backwards, through the group of Shinobi, who separated for the blow, Naruto sailed across the yard and smashed into the wall of the school building, smashing in the wall from the impact. Kyuubi smirked at Naruto "Come on! You shouldn't have asked for me to show up! You're good, but not at my level yet"

Naruto dropped from the wall and shook off the impact, and cracked his neck "You're so going down Kyuubi! along with all of your minions!" Naruto's revelation of who was attacking him suddenly made the whole class frightened 'He's fighting the Kyuubi, what the fuck is going on?'

Naruto leaned down a bit and brought his hands into his now favorite seal "Oni Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto plowed all the chakra he could into the 15 clones he created, which ended up with 15 clones with about Jounin level chakra, he along with the 15 clones dropped down onto all fours and growled at the group, and Naruto spoke "Lets kick some ass!" All 15 clones, and Naruto tore ass across the yard.

They crossed the distance between them in no time, 10 of the clones each went to face off with the other Oni Bunshins, and the remaining 5 assisted Naruto, and any Bunshin that needed help.

Naruto lashed out at Kyuubi with a right hook of claws, Kyuubi ducked under the blow, but was caught off guard by the sudden contortion Naruto did and lashed out with his left leg, Naruto caught him with the kick in the left side of the ribs, and he pressed hard with his leg and used the momentum to spin around and lash out with his right foot to Kyuubi's head, Kyuubi saw the kick coming and grabbed Naruto's foot and twisted it. A normal person's bone would have snapped right there, but for Naruto it just threw him off balance and sent him into a spin, he threw out his arms to counter balance himself and landed on the ground on both feet and one hand.

The gathered academy students, and teacher were completely astonished by what they were seeing, Naruto was fighting incredibly well against an incredibly powerful opponent, and he was bending and contorting in ways that wanted to make them cringe, and all of his clones were doing similarly in their battles, and were slowly winning with the help of the 5 extra clones.

Naruto growled at Kyuubi "Well I should have figured straight up Taijutsu would be nearly useless, since your a master of it, and I'm not even close yet. But I've still got some tricks" Naruto flashed through a set of hand seals and yelled "Gogyou Dangan no jutsu!" He suddenly spat out three balls of water, which flew straight at Kyuubi, Kyuubi smirked and went to dodge the balls, he didn't hear the clone behind him yell "Raikou Doragan no jutsu!" He also didn't notice the hands that ripped out of the ground and grabbed at his ankles, that is, until it was too late.

Kyuubi went to dodge the balls of water, but found he couldn't move his legs, he looked down and saw the pair of hands coming from the ground "Shit!" He yelled, he bent back at the waist, to a disturbing angle and dodged two of the balls, the last ball caught him straight in the waist and sent him rocketing backwards, out of the clone in the grounds grip, the ball launched the now soaked Kyuubi straight into the Lightning dragon that was racing towards him. Kyuubi suddenly felt millions of volts of electricity coarse through his body, practically cooking him.

The jutsu ended and Kyuubi collapsed to his knees and summoned the remaining clones over to him, they abandoned their fights and grabbed their leader and disappeared in another burst of flames. In the end Naruto's clones had taken out 6 of the Oni Bunshins.

Naruto sighed and collapsed to his knees "God damn, that was tougher then I could have imagined, and we only got 6, but at least I know what those six knew now, their strategies, tactics and skills and jutsus Kyuubi taught them"

Naruto's Oni Bunshin came over to him and looked at him "Do you want us to help you master?"

Naruto shook his head "No, I'll be alright, I just need a few minutes, once I'm back in my seat I'll be alright" The clones nodded and all burst into smoke. Naruto slowly lifted himself to his feet and turned to go back into the class, when he saw everyone standing there, slack jawed looking at him, and Iruka spoke. "Naruto what the hell is going on, what the hell was all of that about? And Kyuubi!?"

Naruto sighed "Sorry about that, that's Kyuubi's idea of training, give me experience by hunting me with a pack of super clones, ambushing me and trying to kill me at any notice. Got 6 of them now though, only 44 to go, counting Kyuubi"

Iruka was stunned "Wait, let me get this straight, as a training exercise, he hunts you down, anywhere you are, at anytime, with a squad of 50 super clones? What exactly is a super clone?"

Naruto smirked "Yeah, you got it. A 'super clone', we actually call them Oni Bunshin, they are pretty much the ultimate Kage Bunshin, they're a Kage bunshin with an extremely large reservoir of chakra, allowing them to stay active for long periods of time, take many hits before dispelling, and they can cast a lot of jutsu's because of their chakra"

Iruka was shocked, Naruto knew a forbidden jutsu? Then again, with a teacher like the Kyuubi, what wouldn't he learn "So just how strong are these Oni Bunshin, and how much chakra do they have?"

Naruto shrugged "They differ depending on how much chakra I give them, but if you go just by their chakra levels, then they range from Genin to almost Kage, if I focused all the chakra into a single clone, it could be above Kage"

Iruka was flabbergasted, along with all the would be genins "Naruto how long have you been training now?"

Naruto grinned "Well, I just started my real training four days ago"

Iruka frowned "How much actual time, like in hours do you think you've spent training?"

Naruto frowned "Umm, give me a minute" Naruto started whipping through calculations in his head, but got stuck, "Sakura, what's thirty-five hundred times twelve?"

Sakura thought for a second, then answered "Umm, I'm pretty sure it's forty-two thousand"

Naruto nodded "Ok, whats that, times four?"

Sakura thought for another moment "Umm, One hundred and sixty-eight thousand"

Naruto nodded "Ok, thanks. I've trained for approximately One hundred and sixty-eight thousand hours then"

Iruka's jaw dropped, then he too whipped through a whole bunch of calulations "Naruto! Thats nineteen _years_ of training, I think you screwed up your math"

Naruto mentally went over his numbers aloud "Hmm, thirty-five hundred clones, for twelve hours a day, over four days, one hundred sixty-eight thousand, divided by twenty four hours in a day, seven thousand, divided by three hundred and sixty-five days in a year, nineteen years. Nope I was right, it is nineteen years though"

Iruka's jaw dropped as Naruto went over his calculations 'He's training with Shadow clones!? And that many! He really did accomplish nineteen years of training in four days, by kami. He's probably already far stronger then me'

"Naruto, that is truly amazing, now lets get back to class before we waste the whole day out here" Everyone shrugged, though they were amazed at Naruto's training. Then they all went back inside to finish up the day without incident.

After the day was out Sarutobi showed up at the school, and surveyed the grounds, and Iruka's classes torn apart door, he stepped inside and Iruka was sitting at his desk, doing some paperwork, he noticed the Hokage and immediately bowed "Hokage-sama! It's good to see you, but I must talk with you"

Sarutobi nodded "In a moment though, I have a question to ask, it was reported that there were multiple repeated, very high chakra spikes here, did something happen?"

Iruka sighed "This is what I wanted to talk about, sort of. Yeah, Naruto was ambushed, by eleven Shinobi, ten chuunins and a jounin" Sarutobi's eyes widened to beyond dinner plates, but Iruka interrupted him "But, they weren't real, they were clones, it was Naruto's...training. He's training with Kyuubi, in some extremely alarming ways"

Sarutobi nodded, as if to say 'continue' "Well, the attack, it was Orchestrated by the Kyuubi, who attacked Naruto in person, according to Naruto the training is to give him experience, so Kyuubi commands an army of about 50 'super clones' called Oni Bunshin, and they stalk and hunt Naruto, and attack and try to kill him at any place or time they see fit, today Kyuubi and 10 clones attacked him at the school, he was able to incapacitate the Kyuubi, and they retreated, he also defeated 6 clones, he says now there's just 44 to go"

Sarutobi smirked "That is an extremely harsh, and extremely useful training exercise indeed, it gives Naruto real world experience in dealing with Ambushes, being tracked, hiding, and combat. Without putting him in any true harm, since Kyuubi would stop if the fight went to out of hand. Is there something else?"

Iruka nodded "Well, yes, his other training, he's training using shadow clones to increase the speed at which he learns"

Sarutobi grinned "Thats ingenious, to use the knowledge gaining aspect in such a way, I wonder how fast he's learning?"

Iruka sighed "Too fast"

Sarutobi gave him a confused look "Nani? How could he train to much?"

Iruka's sigh deepened "He told me how much he's been training. He's been training for 4 days now, and has accomplished over nineteen _years_ of solid training, not like nineteen years worth of whole days, including sleep time, nineteen years of complete non stop training"

Sarutobi gasped, that was an incredibly large amount of time, then he sighed, and Iruka gave him a questioning look "What's wrong?"

Sarutobi looked downcast "If he continues at this rate for the rest of the year, he could potentially become the most powerful person alive, before he even turns 12, he's definitely going to refuse being a genin if I know him like I think I do. Theres nothing I can do about it though, he's not going to stop no matter what I say, all we can really do is leave him to his training I guess"

Iruka sighed "Why couldn't that attack never happen? He would still be his happy go lucky self then"

Sarutobi shook his head "Regardless of what he looked like, Naruto was never really happy. It was just an emotional mask to protect himself, he's probably happier now than ever, being able to protect himself, and get stronger, I just hope he turns out alright"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, after school, more or less all of the girls decided to follow Naruto, when he left he took off at a full sprint towards his training field, and the girls were only able to find him by tracking him with Hinata's byakugan. They watched from a good distance as he checked up on his army of clones, then did a bit of physical training for a while, then headed home, they followed him of course.

As Naruto was walking towards his house three chuunins appeared before him, one of which was Mizuki himself. Naruto smirked "What do you three want?"

Mizuki spat at him "We know you're the one who's been killing all of the villagers that have been turning up demon! We're here to kill you. We'll be hero's when we carry your head around on a pike"

A sadistic smirk crawled across Naruto's face "That's right, I killed them, I killed every single one of those ignorant fools. It's the least I could do after they tried to torture me, and now I'm going to kill all of you too, except I think I'll take a little more pleasure in killing three chuunins. After all, you can defend yourselves...maybe.

The chuunins barred their teeth at him and pulled out Kunai "How dare you, you demonic filth! Kill him!" Mizuki yelled. The first chuunin charged at Naruto with his Kunai raised, and Naruto scoffed "Pathetic, your stance is no better then a common villagers, that, or you underestimate me"

The Chuunin slashed out with the Kunai, Naruto easily ducked under the blade and spun around and sliced the mans arm open with his claws. The chuunin involuntarily dropped his Kunai, Naruto snatched it out of the air and brought it up and parted his entire vest with it, without cutting him in the slightest way, then he slammed the Kunai into the mans chest, jumped up and slammed his foot into the handle, cramming the blade all the way through his chest, it was embedded all the way up to the ring of the handle, and was jabbing out of his back. The blade pierced his heart and the man instantly dropped to the side, dead.

Naruto turned to the second Chuunin "He underestimated me, and he died for it. Come now, and try having some skill about it" The chuunin screamed in anger and flashed through a series of hand seals and yelled "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" He exhaled and a huge ball of flame erupted from his mouth, and headed towards Naruto, who just smirked and ran through his own series of signs and called out "Douton: Tsuchi Supaiku no jutsu!"

A spear of earth shot out of the ground and pierced straight through the jutsu, and into the man behind it, a gurgled scream was heard, and the jutsu died out before it hit Naruto, the fire died and the chuunin could be seen, skewered right through the throat, and out the back. Naruto dropped the jutsu and the body crumpled to the ground as the spike collapsed.

Naruto turned his attention to the last man standing "Mizuki-_sensei_ it's so nice of you to show your true colors, now let me show you your final ones!"

Naruto flashed through a set of hand seals and yelled out the name of his technique "Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Naruto exhaled and a dragon of fire burst from his mouth, it took full form and roared straight at Mizuki, who was frozen in fear, the dragon then suddenly stopped right infront on Mizuki, and winked at him of all things, then burst into nothingness. Before he could even react Naruto flew through the cloud of smoke left by the dragon with two Kunai in hand, and he slammed both Kunai into the eye sockets of Mizuki, piercing straight into his brain. Mizuki didn't even have time to scream.

When all was said and done Naruto reached down and ripped the name plate off of Mizuki's vest, he then walked over to the corpses of the other two Shinobi, and ripped off the name plates from their vests as well. He placed the three plates in his vest pouch, intent on attaching them to his vest later, he would take the nameplates of every Shinobi he killed, and he would make one's for the Shinobi with no plates.

He then turned to the bush where he knew the girls were all hiding in, watching him. He sighed "You know, stalking doesn't work on me, I've known about you all since you showed up at my training field"

The girls all shuffled out of the bush, Naruto was surprised with the number of them, almost every girl was there! They all looked at Naruto slightly fearfully, and Sakura spoke "N-Naruto, you just killed Mizuki-sensei, and two other chuunin"

Naruto shrugged "Yeah, so? They came here out of their way to attack and kill me, so I defended myself" That put the girls at some ease, he was right, was he to be expected to not defend himself if attacked? Sakura had one other question though "You took the name plates from their vests, why?"

Naruto smiled "I'm going to take the name plate of every Shinobi I kill, and attach it to my own vest to honor them, even if they don't deserve to be honored, like these three. And I'll make a plate for those who don't have one, and If I don't know their name, I'll have a special plate for all of them too"

The girls were shocked that he was being so honorable about it, even to three guys who wanted to kill him, and parade his head around on a pike. Naturally, it gave them all fluffy feelings.

Naruto then flipped the table over on them all "Now may I ask why, every girl in the class saw fit to stalk me all day?"

They all suddenly took on sheepish looks and poses, no one wanting to admit they liked him, and Ino, being the smooth talker of the bunch saved them "Well, you're such a mystery, we wanted to see the kind of things you did"

Naruto sighed "You could have just, you know...asked, not like I can hide 3500 blonds from the village for ever anyway, someone would have found out sooner or later"

The girls nodded in agreement, he was right, someone was bound to see them sooner or later, and better sooner rather then later. Naruto turned his back on the girls "Well, I know I've had a fun filled day girls, but it's the weekend now, and I plan to make good use of my time, so I'll see you all on Monday, and not to be rude, but I'd appreciate not seeing you stalking me until then" Naruto then walked away from them, continuing on to his apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto did indeed make good use of the weekend, he managed to attach the three nameplates to his vest, and then added two more, one which had _Villagers_ Scratched into it, under the title it had slash marks in the steel, in the form of tally marks, totaling 14. the second had no title, it just had five tiers, one with a _K _one with an _S _one with a _J_ one with a _C_ and one with a _G_, currently only the C tier had any marks, totaling three.

During the weekend he also was engaged by Kyuubi and his men 3 more times, twice on Saturday and once on Sunday, he did much better in those battles since he wasn't in school and could go at it much more violently, not to mention he knew the tactics Kyuubi had taught the clones. Now Kyuubi was down to only 23 clones, counting himself.

Naruto walked in the classroom, purposefully the last person in, to give everyone time to sit, but not quite late. He strutted across the room proudly, displaying the nameplates, and record plates on his vest, of course the plates were noticed and one of the guys asked(The girls all already know) "Yo, Naruto what's with the nameplates on your vest, and one of them is Mizuki-sensei's, and whats K,S,J,C,G supposed to stand for on that other one, and shit while we're at it, what the hell is with all the plates?"

Naruto grinned and gestured to the nameplates "These are the nameplates of Shinobi I've killed, I add them to my vest to honor them, whether they deserve it or not, Mizuki for example, is a traitorous piece of shit, but I will still honor his name as a Shinobi"

Whispers ripped through the male population of the class "You killed Mizuki-sensei?" was finally asked

Naruto nodded "Yep, he and two other chuunin decided to 'kill the demon' on Friday night after I finished training, to bad for them they all sucked. Anyway, back to my plates, The letters K,S,J,C,G. They all stand for Shinobi ranks, and it's to keep track of how many I've killed, no genin, 3 chuunin, no jounin, no S-rank criminals, no Kages. And finally this plate over here" he said while gesturing to the 'villagers' plate "Is to keep track of how many villagers I've killed after they tried to attack me, 14 so far"

They were shocked, he'd killed 17 people already? And to keep track in such detail, was pretty scary. Naruto noticed the freaked looks and nodded to himself "Right, I can see I'm giving off a 'creep' vibe, I'll sit down now"

It had to be asked though, and it was "Why keep track, isn't just killing them bad enough? Why keep track of every person?"

Naruto sighed "I can't expect you all to understand me, we're eleven, how many of you have wanted to kill someone before?" Naruto wasn't surprised when no one, except Sasuke raised his hand, Naruto quirked an eyebrow "Sasuke, you want to kill someone, who? And since what age?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond "My brother, since I was eight, when he slaughtered my family" The fan girls swooped in to help the hurt Uchiha, who brushed them away, Naruto merely nodded "Well, at least you have a well founded reason to want to kill people"

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed "I've been wanting to kill people since I was four" Pretty much every person in the room gasped, and the needed question was once again asked "What, why would you want to kill someone at such a young age?"

Naruto sighed again, and a single tear fell from his glowing eyes "The first time I was attacked, it wasn't just me who was attacked, it was the first, and only person to ever show concern for me. Her name was Yumi, She treated me like a little brother, always helping me when villagers refused me things or yelled at me."

"They tortured and killed her right before my eyes, they burned her to death for being my 'demon whore' then they went on to torture me, then leave me tied to a post to look at her burned body as I slowly bled to death. I've wanted to kill the people that did that to her since that day, But I've forgotten who they were since then, if I ever manage to remember them, I will do all what they did to an innocent girl, ten times over and more" By the end of his speech Naruto had clenched his fists so hard blood was leaking from his hands onto the floor, and he was radiating so much chakra and killing intent, he probably would have killed anything within 5 feet of him.

He noticed what he was doing and instantly stopped "Sorry, I got absorbed in the memories" he quickly dropped into his seat, and couldn't focus the tiniest bit, horrid memories continued to play through his mind, torturing him over and over again. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore, and in an act that startled everyone, he whipped his head up from his arms and screamed out "STOP IT DAMNIT!" and smashed his head into the wall next to his desk and collapsed on his desk, into blissful dreamless unconsciousness.

Naruto woke up from his unconsciousness a few hours later, still in the academy, though everyone was gone, he looked up and saw Iruka sitting at his desk, writing away on some paper. Naruto groaned and sat up, instantly catching Iruka's attention. "Naruto, are you ok? You scared us all pretty good back there, you smashed your head into the wall then collapsed, and you never woke up, that was over 6 hours ago. What happened?"

Naruto sighed and held his head "The memories, they wouldn't stop coming, I had to make them stop"

Iruka couldn't fathom the kind of nightmares Naruto had to deal with when his memories chose to come out of hiding, "I'm sorry Naruto. You should go home and get some rest"

Naruto nodded and stood up "Yeah, I guess your right, guess I'll see you around then"

Iruka nodded and smiled "See you tomorrow Naruto"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The year flew by in no time flat, and Naruto made progress beyond belief, he ended up defeating Kyuubi and his clones, he did it in one big swoop, he ambushed Kyuubi's ambush, and took out all of the clones and Kyuubi himself, he had made unfathomable progress in his training, it would seem that about thirty five hundred years of training can do a pretty good amount of help. Naruto continued to get 'attacked' by villagers and Shinobi alike for a few more months, before they all realized everyone that attacked him died. Naruto's villager count now topped at 73, and his vest had 7 more Shinobi plates, totaling ten. He even got a Jounin, stupid fool underestimated him like all the rest, it was his last mistake.

It was now the final few days of the Academy before the graduation exams, and Naruto didn't want to be a genin. Sure he liked the kids in the academy, they accepted him, but Naruto worked best alone, or with 15 of himself. So here he was, standing before the Hokages office door. He knocked, and Sarutobi called for him to come in, so he did.

Naruto walked into Sarutobi's office and walked right up to his desk and sat down in the chair before it.

Sarutobi looked right into his eyes, he had a pretty good idea of what Naruto wanted, there was only one reason to visit him just before the graduation exams. "Jiji, I don't want to be a genin. What would it take for you to make me a Jounin?"

Sarutobi rubbed his temples 'Bingo, right on the money' "Naruto, I know the training you've been doing, I know you're incredibly strong, but I can't just make you a Jounin without even graduating from the Academy, You have no mission experience, and how would I explain making an academy student a Jounin? Plus, you have no experience working with anyone except your clones, all of Konoha is based upon teamwork"

Naruto sighed, he knew this would be a challenge "You explain the promotion quite simply, I'm capable of being a Jounin, therefore I am one, I know I don't have any teamwork experience, and I don't really want any, I know it sounds harsh but I'm far above everyone's level, working on a team at this point would only horribly hinder me and my skills, as a Jounin I could actually help the village. Take out dangerous targets, you know, Shinobi stuff, not weeding gardens, and all the other glorious D-ranks."

Sarutobi sighed, he certainly was making this difficult "Naruto, I just can't make you straight into a Jounin, the council would have a heart attack. You don't even have any official Shinobi experience"

Naruto growled slightly, he was going to have to compromise "Fine, I'll make a deal then, you give me an extremely difficult mission when it appears, for now I'll be a damn genin. If I can complete the mission, you make me a Jounin. How's that sound?"

Damn! By taking that route Sarutobi couldn't even say no, and if he showed the capability to complete the mission, then he would have no reason not to promote him. "Fine, When a difficult mission shows up, I'll assign it to you"

Naruto nodded and smiled and got up and left, but turned back around right as he got to the door "Oh, don't put me on the same team as the Uchiha if you want him to stay alive. I swear I'll kill the broody bastard if I'm stuck around him on a team" Sarutobi chuckled and nodded, there was no need for the last Uchiha to die.

Naruto left the office and headed out to 'the field of demons' as it had come to be known by the villagers. Naruto had almost died laughing the first time he heard the name they dubbed his training field, he did his usual of run around and see what the clones were all up to, then he did physical training until he was dead exhausted.

Naruto spent the last few days until the exams almost the exact same way, just thinking of what the dangerous mission might be that Sarutobi would be sending him on, and he hoped to god he was doing it alone.

It was the day of the exams, Naruto was both deathly depressed, and incredibly excited, and it annoyed him to no end. He was depressed that he was getting stuck with a couple genins for god knows how long, yet was excited at the same time to see what their true skills might be, and of course to find out what his first real mission would be like.

Naruto sat in the classroom, first as always, as it became his custom after a short time, the classroom slowly started to fill with groggy genin-would bes. After a short time everyone was there and Iruka started,

"You've all done fantastically in your last year here in the academy, you've come so far since you first started, and you've all made me proud, todays the day for you to finally show what you've learned, and what your capable of. Today is the final exams, You will each be called one by one to come over into this side room and you will be tested on your skills, based on how well you perform, you will either pass and get your hitai-ite, or you will fail and will have to take this year over again. I'm proud of all of you, now show me what you can do! First up, Shino Aburame"

Naruto frowned "Alphabetical order? Damn" He dropped his head onto his arms and closed his eyes while waiting for his name to be called. It took a while, but it finally came "Naruto Uzumaki, come take your test" Naruto slowly rose from his seat and smirked, this was going to be so easy.

He entered the room and Iruka sat at a desk, next to another instructor Naruto didn't recognize, Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the chuunin and Iruka answered the unasked question "He's here as a second set of eyes, to catch anything I may miss, and to stop any possibilities of favoritism or discrimination" Naruto nodded at the chuunin "Ok, lets get this stupid shit over with" Iruka frowned "What's wrong Naruto? Aren't you happy to finally be graduating?"

Naruto sighed "Not really, no not at all. The Hokage refused my request to skip genin and chuunin, he wont promote me to Jounin until an extremely dangerous mission comes up, he'll send me on it, if I can complete it, then he'll promote me"

Iruka's eyes widened "Isn't that good then? That means you could be a Jounin in no time"

Naruto shook his head "Not really, I don't need, or want to be on a team with a couple of genin, I don't like working with others, especially those incredibly weaker then me, they'll be a liability, not a lifeline"

Iruka sighed, he knew of Naruto's skills, and he knew he was completely right, he also knew it had to be done. "Well, we can't change anything about it, so lets begin. First would you please Kawarimi into something in this room?"

Naruto sighed and disappeared, to be replaced with the second chuunin, he then switched back. Both chuunins were flabbergasted, it took a great deal of time to replace yourself with another person, and he even did it without hand signs, or saying the name! "That was incredibly good Naruto, though I expected no less from you, would you please Henge into someone now, anyone from the village"

Naruto thought for a second and was covered with a plume of smoke, it cleared to show a barely different Naruto, yet he was someone entirely else. His eyes were back to their normal look, his whisker marks were gone, his teeth back to normal, and his hair was longer. His outfit changed to that of the fourth hokages. Iruka and the other chuunin were again surprised by the lack of hand signs, or jutsu name, but were much more surprised in the almost identical looks of Naruto and the fourth Hokage "Naruto, did you know you look almost exactly like the fourth did?" Iruka asked

Naruto, as the fourth nodded "Yeah, it's why I chose him, would be the easiest"

Iruka sighed "Ok, last but not least, could you please make 2-5 bunshins of yourself?"

Naruto smirked, he was actually proud of this feat, 10 Kage bunshins appeared around him, all with weapons drawn in combat stances. All 10 clones then disappeared in smoke, and Iruka and the other chuunin gapped like fish "You're able to use the Kage Bunshin without hand signs, or saying the name?"

Naruto smirked "Yeah, worked on it long enough and I was able to learn a lot of jutsu's to the point of not needing either hand signs or verbal announcements, incredibly useful for stealth applications, since there's no noise, except from anything the jutsu might create, and no chakra spike from molding the chakra, except from the jutsu going off"

Iruka and the other chuunin collected themselves and nodded "Very well Naruto, I expected no less. Congratulations, you are now a genin of Konoha, here is your hitai-ite" Naruto took the headband and left the room.

He walked across the classroom and sat at his desk, and took the hitai-ite and held it in his hands before him. He looked at his reflection on the polished steel, and was suddenly plaqued with renewed thoughts of his past and future, 'I'm an official Shinobi now, should I stop attacking villagers and Shinobi if they attack me now? I could technically get removed from duty, or even executed, I bet the council would jump at a chance to kill me. And my genin team...what if it takes longer then I thought to get my real mission, and I get...attached?'

Kyuubi sighed in his mind **'Your putting to much thought into it, they have been able to attack, and try to murder you in cold blood, you should continue to defend yourself whenever you need to. So what if you get attached to the genin? Do what you want to, stick around with them for a while, honestly you over think things way to much'**

Naruto felt the stress lift from him, somehow, even though they were simplistic, Kyuubi's explanations calmed him down, maybe it was just the fact that he had contact to someone that did it, either way, it helped. Naruto took the hitai-ite and jammed it in his pocket, a moment later Iruka walked back into the classroom, along with the last person to take the test, who was smiling with a hitai-ite on their forehead.

Iruka walked to the front of the class and cleared his throat, instantly gathering the attention of all the now genins in the room "Congratulations to you all on passing the test, I will now announce the teams you've all been placed on, and who your Jounin sensei will be"

Iruka picked up a clipboard from his desk and flipped through a couple pages and stopped "First up we have Team 7, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and..." he flipped another page "Shino Aburame. Your Jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" Sakura frowned about not being with Naruto, but was happy with the runner up, Uchiha.

"Next up is Team 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jounin sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai" A large majority of the girls broke out into either anime tears, or death glares aimed at Hinata.

Iruka continued on, with team 10 remaining the same, and Team 9 still being in rotation from last year. Iruka made one final comment to the class before leaving the building "Your Jounin sensei's should all be here within an hour, good luck on your Shinobi careers"

Within fifteen minutes Kurenai showed up first among the senseis "Team 8? meet me at training ground thirteen in 20 minutes please" She then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto grinned 'at least she's as hot as can be' Naruto disappeared from his seat in a whirlwind of fire.

Kurenai was, more then slightly stunned when Naruto appeared not 5 seconds after her, in a swirl of fire no less! "What was that? And how do you know it?" she asked

Naruto grinned "You must be relatively new huh?"

Kurenai furrowed her eyebrows but nodded "Yes, I was just promoted to Jounin a few weeks ago"

Naruto's grin widened "Great, maybe we'll get to go on some missions together at some point, you seem nice enough, Names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki by the way" he said, sticking his hand out at the end.

Kurenai quirked an eyebrow at the boy "I'm your sensei now, we're going to be having _all_ of our missions together"

Naruto's grin changed to a slightly evil smirk "Well, your Hinata and Kiba's sensei, not mine. No offense but I don't consider you my superior, more of an equal really, if luck is with me I'll be a Jounin in under a few weeks, unless Jiji is toying with me, if he is oh damn he better watch out"

Kurenai chuckled "It takes a long time to achieve Jounin, and who's Jiji?"

Naruto's smirk stayed put and he answered "I should be a Jounin by now, only reason I'm not is politics, and Jiji is the Hokage"

Kurenai's eyes widened slightly "Your supposed to be a Jounin? Not to be mean, but you just got out of the academy, sure you're...older looking then the rest, but you still are weak compared to more experienced Shinobi"

Naruto sighed "You all make the same fatal mistake. You see these various plates on my vest Kurenai?"

Kurenai looked closely at his vest for the first time and looked at the plates. Villagers-73. K-0, S-0, J-1, C-9, G-0. And 10 Shinobi nameplates with various names. "What are those?"

Naruto smirked again "Those are the people I've killed so far. 73 villagers, no Kages, no S-rank criminals, one Jounin, nine Chuunin, no genin, and the 10 nameplates of the Shinobi"

Kurenai's eyes widened and she stifled a gasp "You've killed 83 people from your own village? What's wrong with you!?"

Naruto sighed "Do you know anything about your students yet? Like for example, who I am?"

Kurenai looked shameful "Honestly, no. I just found out I was going to be a sensei two days ago, I never even got a chance to find out your names. So, who are you?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly "As I said, Naruto Uzumaki, though I'm much more famously known as The Demon child, Demon scum, Hell spawn, and the various other creative names"

Kurenai's eyes widened "So, your him. Why did you kill all those people though? What did they do to deserve it? All you do is make them believe their ignorant rumors"

Naruto narrowed his eyes "What did they do? The question to ask Kurenai is, what didn't they do to deserve it? Every single person I've killed deserved it, if not more"

Kurenai's eyes widened, "What exactly did they do to deserve it then?"

Naruto sighed "Kurenai, your eyes, they're very beautiful you know, how exactly would you feel if someone slowly gouged out your beautiful eyes with a Kunai?"

Kurenai took an involuntary step back "I would probably die, why do you ask me this?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the memory "Because, I know exactly what I just described to you feels like. Last October 10th, my last birthday I was attacked by a mob of villagers with various weapons, once they cut me all over and broke all my limbs they dragged my down an alley and threw me into a brick wall, then they took my head and smashed it over and over into the wall, until my skull cracked, they gashed my cheek incredibly deeply, and then went to gouge out my eyes with a Kunai. When they were finished they took that same Kunai and rammed it into my stomach, then broke a few of my ribs, then left me to die. Now tell me, do you think the people who did that deserve to die?"

Before she could even think about her answer, her body nodded for her "But, you said they gouged out your eyes, and gashed your cheek, yet here you stand, with eyes and no scar"

Naruto lifted his head and looked up into the sky "The only reason I'm still a Shinobi at all, is because I made a deal with the Kyuubi, to get back my eyes, and he also made my body as you see it today, bigger, taller, stronger, faster, better"

Kurenai was suddenly overwhelmed with pity for him "I-I'm sorry"

Naruto growled slightly "Don't be, don't pity me, I don't want your pity. Yes they did horrible things to me my whole life, yes it was horrible, yes they changed me, but theres only one thing I would ever undo in my life if I could. If none of this ever happened to me, I wouldn't be as strong as I am, at least now, I'm powerful, I'm even feared by the villagers now, and they don't attack me anymore."

"They know anyone who attacks me, dies. If you were wondering, that's why I've killed those 83 people, they were 83 people who were stupid enough to attack me, then made the same mistake you made and underestimated me, even the Jounin underestimated me, after knowing I killed 3 Chuunins at once, though underestimation was there problem, even if they knew what to expect they would have died, no one in the village can match my power now, only Jiji could give me a good fight, and even then, in his old age he would lose too"

Before Kurenai could comment, Hinata and Kiba showed up, and Kiba yelled at Naruto. "Oi, Naruto you didn't have to be a big show off or nothing, shit you could have at least given us a ride!"

Naruto smirked "A little exercise never did any harm Kiba, and using my abilities to make life easier isn't showing off, it's living, you use what you learn to make life better, easier. Maybe one day you'll learn something, and you'll know what I mean"

Kiba sighed "Yeah you're probably right, hey! That was a jab at me!"

Naruto chuckled "Look at that you did learn something! You've never noticed my jabs at you before"

Kiba narrowed his eyes at Naruto "Jerk"

Kurenai, who was laughing on the inside from Naruto's joke of Kiba stopped them "Alright, alright, you all seem to know each other pretty well, how about we do some proper introductions, like your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, talents, dreams, etc."

Hinata poked her fingers together, in her shy, cute manner "Umm, Could you go first Kurenai-sensei? We don't know anything about you"

Kurenai nodded "Ok. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, I like tea and good plays, I dislike sexists and all forms of prejudice. My hobbies are to drink different teas, and well watch plays. Talents? I've been told I can cut a rug on the dance floor. My dream, is to become the best Genjutsu mistress in the world. OK you go now" She said, pointing to Hinata in the end.

"Ok. Umm, M-My name is Hinata H-Hyuuga. I like tea too, and I like to press flowers and draw. I don't l-like ignorant people, or mean people. My h-hobbies are, drawing and..well pressing flowers. My sister says I draw really well, so I guess that's my talent. My dream is to make the branch and main families of my family one again."

Kurenai nodded 'She's certainly interesting, noble but shy, not a great combination unfortunately.' "OK, you're up" she said while pointing to Kiba.

Kiba smirked "My names Kiba Inuzuka! I like playing with my dog, and you sens-ouch!" Kurenai smacked him in the head. "-Right, I don't like that Uchiha prick, or people who don't like dogs. My hobbies are pranking my sister, and training with my dog. I don't know if I have any talents, and my dream is become head of my clan, and to be a powerful Shinobi!" he finished, recovering from the smack to the head.

Kurenai nodded again 'Gonna have to break him off that flirty bit, especially with me. Does he know I'm way to old for him?' "Right, you're up last" She said, pointing to Naruto

Naruto sighed, and cracked his knuckles viciously "My names Naruto Uzumaki, or 'The Demon' if your a villager. I like...I don't know. I detest being a genin, along with most of the villagers. Hobbies? Training, or fighting I guess. Talents, Killing I suppose, if it counts. My dream, it used to be Hokage, now...I'm going to be the most powerful person alive"

Kurenai sighed, Naruto was going to be a tough one "Right, theres one last test before you can truly become genin, a certain given by the Jounin of the squad, to see if the group is ready to be genin, the graduation exam was to see if you were capable. I'm going to give you a choice, you can take my test today, and get it done soon, or you can go home, rest get ready and take it tomorrow"

Naruto shrugged, 'can't be that hard, they're only genin' "Take it today, get this over with" Kiba nodded in agreement, and Hinata just followed along.

Kurenai nodded "Very well, I'll be back with everything I need for the test in about 30 minutes, you have until then to plan and get ready for anything" she then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto sat back and laid back in the grass, and Kiba walked over and looked down at him "What are you doing? We should be getting ready, she's a Jounin"

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly "You're in my sun, and correction, she's _only_ a Jounin, and she specializes in genjustu, I'm her worst nightmare, 90 percent of genjutsus pray on a person's fears, I don't fear anything, and if it's a genjutsu of the other 10 percent, I can stop it without a problem. So all you guys have to do, is sit back and relax, I'll take care of it"

Hinata stepped over "B-But Naruto, we're on a team for a reason, we're probably supposed to work together"

Naruto sighed "Sorry, I work alone, I've trained by myself forever, I don't have anything I could use with you guys, plus not to be mean, but you're way below my level, everyone is"

Kiba glared at Naruto at being considered beneath him, but he knew it was true, hell they'd all seen his fight with Kyuubi and the clones at the beginning of the year, "So, what's your plan then? Maybe we could at least, I don't know help set it up"

Naruto shifted into a more relaxed position "My plan is to kick her ass at whatever we have to, combat, tracking, genjutsu, anything"

Kiba and Hinata both sighed in defeat, he was making this extremely difficult, they resigned themselves to Naruto's plan and both sat down in the grass to await Kurenai's return.


	4. Chapter 4

Umm, I know everyone is probably not happy about the incredible wait, especially that one person who I guaranteed the next chapter would be up by the next day...two months ago. Well, err I finally got off my ass and got the next chapter spliced up and ready, I haven't read it since I wrote it back in july so, sorry if there's some mess ups.

I made it about as long as I could without getting to far into the story, I hope it's long enough to make up for my piss-poor slowness with updating, 12,000 words, I hope you all enjoy it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take too long, about 15 minutes later Kurenai returned with a fairly large scroll, an alarm clock, and another Shinobi. "I'm back, didn't take as long as I thought it would" she looked at the state of the three shinobi lying about in the grass "Are you ready?"

Naruto leaned up and looked at Kurenai, and the rather outlandish other Shinobi, she had medium length plum colored hair, pulled back into a spiky ponytail, a tan trench coat that went to her knees, and was left completely open, beneath the trench coat she had on nothing but fishnet, and a tiny tan mini skirt.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her state of dress "Nice clothes, they certainly leave everything to the imagination, don't they?"

Said Shinobi smirked evilly at Naruto "You sure are a ballsy one aren't ya? Openly leering at a women, a Jounin no less!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly at the plum haired Shinobi, "I don't leer, ever. I was merely taking in new information in my surroundings, and the fact that your a Kunoichi makes no difference"

Kurenai busted up the argument before it began, she couldn't fathom the arguments those two could probably come up with, hell they'll probably end up being friends "This is Anko, she is helping me with the test today. Your objective is to get this scroll from me in under 3 hours, Anko will be acting as a bodyguard, and I will also be protecting myself"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow "That certainly is an unexpected way to test us, a high level mission simulation, with two jounins as the targets, this should be fun, I hope you two have some great tricks up your sleeves"

Anko smirked "You'd be surprised at what I can hide up my sleeves boy"

Now it was Naruto's turn to smirk "I can't wait to find out, Kurenai could we begin? I'm...anxious"

Kurenai smiled, Naruto sure was eager to get to business "Sure" she set the alarm clock and set it on a rock. "Ok, your three hours begins now" She and Anko both disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Naruto smirked "Too late, I've already got your scents" he sniffed the air and caught their scents "there we are" He disappeared in a blur off towards the two.

Kurenai and Anko both felt him coming, at incredibly high speed, far above genin, probably above their own. He burst through the bush they were behind and smirked at them, "Hello ladies, hiding doesn't work on me, I can smell you"

Naruto stood up to his full height, and suddenly the two women were surrounded by over 50 Naruto's, all grinning evilly at them "Any chance you would hand the scroll over peacefully? Theres no need to hurt either of you"

Anko laughed "You think it would be that easy?"

Naruto shrugged "Had to at least try to be diplomatic before I hurt you. But, since you're being difficult, sorry this is probably going to hurt you, a lot, but I can fix it" Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Anko with a vicious set of claws raking across her stomach, the fish netting was shredded, along with a good amount of her flesh.

Anko screamed his grabbed her stomach with one hand, and flicked a Kunai out of her sleeve into her spare hand, she looked down and her abdomen was soaked in blood "You son of a bitch!" she lunged forward with the Kunai and swiped at his face, Naruto bent back to and inhuman angle and dodged the strike, and flipped up and kicked her in the stomach, further worsening the already bad wound. The kick sent Anko back a few feet and Kurenai grabbed her before she collapsed from blood loss.

Kurenai was slightly scared, Anko was one of the best Jounin in the village, and in open combat she was definitely better then Kurenai herself was, yet Naruto was able to beat her in two hits without so much as getting scratched.

Naruto sighed and he and his clones turned back to Kurenai, "Sorry for doing that to her, but I had to get her out of the way, don't worry she'll be fine, but now you're at a sore disadvantage." Naruto lunged at the weighted down Kunoichi, but she managed to dodge the swipe even with Anko in her arms.

She shifted Anko on to her shoulder and flashed through a set of hand signs "Sorry Naruto, Death of Darkness Jutsu!" suddenly Naruto's world went entirely black, Naruto froze in his tracks for a moment, then smirked which made Kurenai quiver slightly "So, you used a genjutsu that doesn't prey on my fears, unexpected, but poor choice. Did you forget that I was blinded in that attack? I can function without sight, and even better with my improved senses. I can hear your heartbeat, and smell your sweat"

Naruto turned and looked straight at Kurenai, and his eyes were completely black, "Actually this isn't a genjutsu Naruto, it's a ninjutsu, I've completely covered your eyes with a pitch black shield, though I suppose it doesn't matter since you can still fight"

Naruto smirked "You shouldn't have revealed that, now I know that I can still see if I want to" Suddenly Kurenai felt a surge of chakra come from Naruto, a red glow was emitting from his eyes, even through the pitch black shield. Naruto sighed contentedly "Much better" He dropped into his feral fighting stance once again. "You should really give up the scroll Kurenai, I know you're not as good at up close fighting as Anko was, and she didn't get to far"

Kurenai shook her head "Sorry, can't do that, that would be failing the mission if this were real" She flashed through another set of hand signs and called out "Limb loss jutsu!" Naruto frowned "Damn it I hate this jutsu" Suddenly all of his limbs went numb and he collapsed to the ground.

Naruto glared at Kurenai "You've taken care of my limbs, for a short time, but You still have 50 clones to deal with, all of which are above chuunin level chakra levels, and know everything I do" two clones came forward and lifted Naruto up and threw his arms over their shoulders. Naruto nodded to the clones and four jumped forward to Kurenai. One threw a Kunai at her chest, which she was forced to turn awkwardly to avoid, which threw her off balance. The second clones swept her feet our from under her, sending her and Anko into the air. The Third clone swooped forward and caught Anko, while the forth ripped the scroll from her back, and left her to fall. Kurenai went to catch herself but landed badly and her arm snapped with two sickening 'pops' Kurenai yelped in pain and stood up, in a very large amount of pain. Naruto looked glared at her through the black shield "Ok, I've got the scroll now, care to cancel your jutsu's on me and I can help you and Anko"

Kurenai sighed and released the jutsu, and dropped to her knees, exhausted from carrying Anko, and from pain of her snapped arm, Naruto stood back on his own feet and looked around, happy to have his normal sight back, the two clones that were helping him walked over to Kurenai and Anko, and each clones picked one woman up, the rest of the clones dispelled, Naruto and the clones then walked back to where Hinata and Kiba were, with the two women, and Naruto holding the scroll.

The clones placed the two women on the grass and Kurenai glared at Naruto "Is there a reason you let me break my arm? That clone could have easily caught me the same way it caught Anko"

Naruto grinned slightly "I wanted you to get something out of the exercise too, don't worry it'll be fine in a minute" Kurenai felt another surge of chakra come from Naruto and his eyes changed from vertically slit blue eyes, to a cross shaped pupil, and they glowed green. Naruto looked over the two and nodded "It's not to bad, Kurenai your arm is broken in two places, Anko has deep lacerations to her abdomen, her large intestine is damaged badly, she also has severe internal bleeding, it's most definitely fatal"

Kurenai gasped, and Naruto chuckled "Well, it would be if I weren't as good as I am, she'll be fine, better then fine in a few minutes"

Naruto walked over and knelt next to Kurenai and pushed her flat on the ground by her shoulder "Lay still" Naruto flashed through a series of strange hand signs and his hands started to glow a very sinister Redish black. "Oni Gigei: Shikyo Tensou no jutsu!" the Red chakra on his hands suddenly flew into her arm, she could actually feel the chakra flying throughout her system, and she felt her arm snap back into place, painlessly and the bones instantly mended back together. The chakra then receded from her and crawled back onto his hands, then seeped into him, a moment later his arm broke with two distinctive 'snaps' Naruto grunted at the pain and stood up. "There, your arm is all better now"

Kurenai leaned up and flexed her arm, and was surprised to find it was perfectly fine, good as new in fact. "What did you do?"

Naruto sighed and rubbed his, now broken arm as it quickly healed "Oni Gigei: Shikyo Tensou. It's a demonic jutsu Kyuubi taught me, it can transfer _any_ injury to the user, even death itself. So I used it to transfer your broken arm to me since it won't effect me" Naruto flexed his arm and it was already healed, just a tiny bit sore. "Now, for Anko"

Naruto turned around and knelt next to the unconsciousness bleeding form of Anko, he took off his trench coat, vest, and shirt. "No reason to get my clothes all bloody" He flashed through the same series of strange seals and his hands glowed with the same redish black, which then crawled down and into Anko, it swam around through her system picking up everything that didn't belong there, then crawled back up to Naruto and sunk into him. Kurenai and the two genin watched with strange fascination as the deep jagged gash in Anko's stomach disappeared, and then Naruto's stomach ripped apart and started to pour blood, but the wound quickly closed and stopped bledding. Then a strange black mark appeared on Naruto's neck and he gasped in pain. "What the fuck is this!"

Kyuubi was suddenly startled **'It's a curse seal kit! She must have had one on her that you didn't know about'**

Naruto was slightly panicked 'What the fuck!? Can you get rid of it?'

'No. The best I can do is destroy everything about it, but it will always be there now'

Naruto sighed 'Shit, well do that much at least. At least it isn't some gay pattern or something'

Kyuubi mentally nodded **'Will do, it might take a little while, it's incredibly well made, and powerful'**

Back in the real world Kurenai noticed the curse mark that appeared on Naruto's neck and yelled "Naruto! You transferred her curse mark to yourself!"

Naruto grunted in pain as the seal was worked on by Kyuubi "Yeah, I realize that, lucky her I guess, damn this things a bitch, don't worry about it though, it's already being destroyed"

Kurenai gasped "Destroyed, but how? It's been researched for years, there's no way to destroy or remove them, only suppress them"

Naruto grinned "Well, I guess they never had a nine tailed demon to help them out"

Kurenai gasped "Naruto, the children don't know of it!"

Naruto shook his head "Yes they do, I told them all at the beginning of the year. It was kind of hard coming to class one day looking 5 years older, my scars and casts being gone, and having new eyes, not something easily explained away"

Kurenai nodded, then realization hit her "Speaking of eyes, what was that with your eyes before? They changed, and turned green"

Naruto smirked "Yeah, that was one of my doujutsu. That one was the Bantan Kenzan Manako (All Seeing Eye) It lets me see well everything, I can see through things, I can see through people, I can see your skeletal systems and anatomy, I can even see your chakra system and Chakra points, like the Byakugan"

Kurenai blushed slightly at the mention of being able to see her anatomy, she thought she saw his eyes wander as he looked her and Anko over "I was never aware that you had a Kekei Genkai, and doujutsu's? As in you have more?"

Naruto nodded "Well, it's not a Kekei Genkai, well I suppose it is now since it's part of my genetics, when I let Kyuubi change me, I let him play around with my genetics, and he gave me as many doujutsu's as he could, taking aspects from different ones and combining them into different doujutsu's with different abilities, such as the Bantan Kenzan Manako, which is extremely useful for medical applications, among other things"

Anko suddenly stirred slightly and opened her eyes, and she saw Naruto kneeling next to her, with his stomach covered in blood, in the exact same place she was wounded, then she noticed her own wound was gone, then she noticed the one thing was gone that she never expected to be gone, her curse seal. She suddenly sat up and saw her same curse seal was now on Naruto's neck, and she felt very light headed.

Naruto noticed the sudden action and spun around to her "Whoa there Anko, My jutsu can't fix blood loss, here take this" He pulled out a blood pill from a pouch on his vest, Anko quickly ate it, and instantly felt her strength start to come back to her.

"Wh-What the hell happened? Where's my wound, my curse seal, and why the hell are you all bloody, and have the same curse seal I had?"

Naruto smirked "I used a special jutsu on you, transferred all your wounds to myself, and your curse seal came with it, so congratulations, your free of that seal now, and the big hole I put in your stomach"

Before Naruto even knew what was going on Anko grabbed him in an incredibly powerful hug, and kissed him, right on the lips. Naruto freaked out, he hadn't been given a hug since Yumi died, and he had never been kissed before, especially on the lips!

Anko released him from her grasp and he instantly took a big step back from her "Wh-why did you do that?" he asked. Anko grinned evilly "Because you saved me from that seal, I've been plagued by that damn thing for years. Plus, you're a sexy piece of man"

Naruto face vaulted "You know I'm twelve right?"

Anko smiled at him seductively "You sure don't look, or act twelve, that's what counts"

Naruto laughed "Because the fact that it's illegal means nothing? Then again...I've killed 83 citizens of Konoha, guess I can't talk about breaking laws"

Anko cocked her head to the side "You've killed 83 people from Konoha?"

Naruto smirked "Honestly, does no one look at my vest? 73 villagers, 9 chuunin and a jounin, and If I were fighting you and Kurenai for real, it would have been 3 jounins"

Anko narrowed her eyes at him, she hated losing "Yeah, well how the hell was I supposed to know a genin fresh out of the academy was going to be able to move like that?"

Naruto sighed "Underestimation, every single Shinobi I've fought until this point has underestimated me, and every single one has died without laying a hand on me. I don't even know why they underestimate me, do I really look weak now with Kyuubi's changes? I mean, I'm 5' 11'' and I'm covered in muscle, why would you think I'm weak?"

Anko shrugged "I guess it's the fact that your still young, and a fresh genin, no one expects a novice to actually be a master. I sure as hell wont underestimate you again, next time we fight I'll be ready for you, and you wont have it quite so easy"

Naruto grinned "Careful Anko, it almost sounded like you wanted a rematch or something"

Anko leaned forward and circled her index finger around his chin "All that and more" Naruto couldn't help but blush slightly from her implications, and Hinata was slowly getting more angry at Anko, Naruto was supposed to be her man.

Kurenai stepped between the two and pulled Anko away "Okay love birds, thats enough. We meet here again tomorrow at 8Am, we start our missions then, see you all later"

Kiba was frustrated "She didn't even talk to me or Hinata, how does she even know if we're ready?!"

Naruto chuckled "Don't worry about it Kiba, you were the 4th strongest boy behind Me, Uchiha, and Shino, you're plenty ready. Hinata, even though you're shy and timid, you are still the strongest Kunoichi in the class, so you're ready too, you just have to be more confident. Anyway, see you guys tomorrow, it's going to suck"

Kiba cocked his head and was about to ask why it would suck, but Naruto disappeared in a swirl of fire "Damn, he has to teach me how to do that" Kiba then left to go to his own house. Hinata, left alone alone turned and walked home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A little later on all the Jounin's were lounging about, discussing how their teams first meeting went.

Asuma turned to Kakashi "So, Hatake, did you finally pass a team this year?"

Kakashi nodded "Yeah, they're...interesting, Sakura constantly fawns over Sasuke, and Shino has to keep them both in line, I don't know if they'll be able to pass the test tomorrow, how bout you Asuma?"

Asuma nodded "Yep, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio pulls through yet again, Ino keeps Shikamaru and Chouji in line, but they get together pretty well, I wouldn't be surprised if they do fine." Just then the bushed Kurenai walked in a plopped down on the couch, Asuma turned to her and quirked an eyebrow at her state "What's with you? What's your team like Kurenai?"

Kurenai groaned and sat forward "They're interesting... I offered them to take their test today instead, and they accepted, I had Anko act as my bodyguard and they had to try to take a scroll from me, it would probably be a high A-rank mission if it were real"

Asuma and Kakashi both gave them looks that screamed 'Well what happened!?' "And...?" Asuma finally asked

Kurenai sighed "Naruto Uzumaki, he completely decimated Anko and me on his own, he tracked us down in under 15 seconds after the exam started and instantly attacked, he surrounded us with over 50 Kage Bunshin without even using hand signs or saying the name! Each Bunshin had high Chuunin level chakra, then he took out Anko with two hits, and completely shredded her abdomen, then he took me out and broke my arm while I tried to carry Anko out of there. Then after doing all of that he does some kind of Demonic jutsu and transfers all of our injuries to himself, my broken arm, Anko's lacerated stomach and internal bleeding, he even transferred her curse seal!. I swear, the kid is too much"

Kakashi and Asuma were speechless, they had heard rumors that the kid did some kind of unorthodox training, but to take out two jounins at once? "Anything else about the Uzumaki kid?" Asuma asked

Kurenai nodded "Yeah, he's the one responsible for all of the killings over the last year that they've found no evidence on, 73 villagers 1 jounin and 9 chuunins"

Kakashi and Asuma's jaws dropped once again "Why in the hell would a kid kill all those people for no reason?"

Kurenai sighed "Oh, he had good reason, they all tried to attack him before hand, and he described to me one of his attacks, honestly if I had gone through the same thing, I don't think I would have stayed sane"

Asuma gulped "It couldn't be that bad, could it?"

Kurenai sighed again, but deeper "I don't think I could make a genjutsu that would do the same thing that Naruto's been through, he told me about his last birthday, first the mob of villagers caught him and beat and cut him until his arms and legs were badly broken, then they dragged him into an alley and smashed him into a wall, then a Shinobi came forward and slashed his cheek deeply with a knife, and then went to his eyes. Naruto struggled to get free and he Smashed his head into the wall until his skull cracked and he stopped fighting, and then he gouged out his eyes with a Kunai. Then after all of that they took the Kunai and stabbed him in the stomach and broke some of his ribs, then left him to die"

Asuma and Kakashi looked horrified before Kakashi spoke "Bullshit. I've seen him, he's not blind, he's got those freaky glowing blue eyes, with slit pupils"

Kurenai sighed "I said the same thing, he went on to explain to me how the only reason he's still a Shinobi is because the Kyuubi came to him with an offering, Naruto accepted it and Kyuubi changed him, gave him new eyes, removed all his scars, made him faster, stronger, better. He even gave him multiple doujutsu's, I have no idea what Naruto gave in return for it all though"

Asuma and Kakashi were stunned into silence, it was so much to go through, for someone so young, they couldn't imagine how he survived through it all. "That kids either gonna go real far real fast, or he's gonna turn into an Itachi, on a village sized scale" Kakashi said

Kurenai nodded "Yeah, but so far he's on the former route, he's supposedly due to be promoted to Jounin once a tough enough mission comes up for him to prove himself with"

Asuma whistled "Damn, if he makes it soon, he'll beat Itachi's record of youngest Jounin ever, Itachi made Jounin at 14, Anbu at 16, if he keeps on this track, this kids gonna break all the records"

Kurenai sighed "Yeah, I have a feeling the next few weeks are going to suck"

Kakashi cocked his head to the side "Why is that?"

Kurenai sighed again "Because, Naruto detests the fact that he was held back from being a Jounin already, and I have a feeling if we get sent after Tora the cat, it's going to die, along with any other irritating missions"

Asuma chuckled, "Congratulations Kurenai, you've sure got yourself a handful"

Anko smirked "At least she's got a sexy handful" Kurenai slapped her hand over her face, and both Kakashi and Asuma quirked eyebrows at Anko, "You do know he's twelve right? And that your nineteen?"

Anko waved it off as if it were nothing "Pfft, the kid looks like he's at least seventeen, and he acts even older"

Kurenai sighed "Didn't we already have this conversation with Naruto, Anko?"

Anko laughed, "Yeah, we did. But you're still not going to convince me, and I will win"

Kurenai gave one last final sigh and stood up "Well, we start our missions tomorrow, and since it's probably going to kill me, I'm gonna go rest, I'll see you guys later" She turned and walked out the door, leaving Anko with Kakashi and Asuma, which was never good.

"Hey, how big do you think Naruto's thing is?" Anko asked

Kakashi and Asuma paled, "Look at the time! We've gotta go, see ya later Anko!" They both disappeared in puffs of smoke, leaving Anko alone.

Anko looked around the room "Damn it, now I've got nothing to do, guess I'll go harass some chuunins" She too disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The next morning arrived and Naruto arrived first as usual, he waited at the training ground for everyone to show up, they all finally arrived and the group went to the Hokage's office to pick up their D-ranked missions.

They stood before the Hokage, who was sitting at his desk smoking his pipe, Naruto stood stoically beside Kurenai with a look of pure disdain set upon his face. Hinata and Kiba stood on her other side, neither wanted to be near Naruto at this specific time, he was nearly radiating an aura of hatred.

Sarutobi smiled at Kurenai, and noticed Naruto's pleasant disposition and frowned "Kurenai, you're here for your first missions already? How did your teams exam go?"

Kurenai groaned "Don't remind me, Naruto took out Anko and myself before we could even try and fight back, I have a request for todays missions, or more of a filter. For the sake of nature, dont give us anything involving any animals" Kurenai cast a sideways glance towards Naruto and Sarutobi nodded

"Very well, we've got a few easy going missions at the moment, lets see here. Fixing up training ground 76, seems someone has more or less completely destroyed it over the last year, you didn't have anything to do with that, did you Naruto?"

Naruto frowned "As a matter of fact, Training ground 76 is where I've been training. With what I do there, yes it's taken quite a pounding"

Kurenai frantically nodded, maybe if Naruto stays reminiscing of his training the whole day it wont be so bad. "We'll take it!"

Sarutobi nodded "Considering the amount of work that is said to be needed, I will only give you this one mission today, good luck" He handed the mission scroll to Kurenai and she turned to the team "Ok guys, this is our first real mission, I know it may not seem great, but trust me, you'll miss the days of easy missions once they're gone"

Naruto scoffed "I highly doubt that Kurenai, I can't wait to get out and kill some real enemies, maybe somewhere out there is someone who can actually challenge me, or something important for me to find. Either way, I'll meet you guys at the training field" Naruto disappeared in his now usual swirl of fire, he was so happy he learned it from Kyuubi's minion clones during their fights.

Kurenai and the two genin groaned and left the office, it was gonna be a long day.

They arrived at the training ground about 15 minutes later, to see Naruto already there, lying in the grass, he leaned up on his hands when they arrived "Ahh, you're finally here, there's lots to be done, take a look around"

Kurenai and the two genin looked about the field, and it was absolutely ravaged, it looked worse then a battlefield after the third Shinobi war, there were craters and scorch marks everywhere, the spot where Naruto was lying was literally the only green grass in the field, everything else was destroyed. There were trees that were snapped like twigs, or burnt half to ash, it looked like a Nuclear fallout zone. Kiba whistled "Damn, you did all this Naruto?"

Naruto smirked "Heh, well yeah. It kind of happens when you've got over 3500 people training together in dangerous things like jutsu's and other...stuff, anyway, have fun I'm gonna make a bunch of clones to help, I think I'll just relax though" Naruto laid back down on the grass and over 100 Naruto's came into existence around them, they all turned to Naruto and spoke as one "What should we do?"

Naruto shrugged from his spot on the ground "I dunno, do whatever Kurenai tells you to"

Kurenai sighed at Naruto's easy way out, but she couldn't really complain, with all the clones the work would be much easier, so he was helping more then not. "Alright, first we're gonna have to turn and loosen up all of the soil and burnt things, then were gonna have to add nutrients to it all and lay down a whole lot of grass seed and plant some saplings and other small vegetation"

Naruto nodded to his clones "Okay, you guys know what to do, this won't take that long" The clones all nodded and broke apart into 50 two man teams, they then proceeded to go all over the field and do the Headhunter jutsu over and over again, which tilled the soil famously, the entire field was tilled and loose in under 15 minutes, and Kurenai and the genin never even lifted a finger. The clones then continued by taking up all of the nutrients and grass seed and spreading it all over the field, and finally they all went about and planted small plants all over.

Naruto got up from his spot and looked at the field "Hah, not bad at all. Finished the whole days work in 30 minutes, that was easy"

Kurenai sighed "You know, the point of these missions is to train us to work together better, not just to get the job done"

Naruto frowned "Sorry Kurenai, it's not gonna happen, I've already told Hinata and Kiba that I work alone, I'm just not a team player. I've trained my whole time to be self sufficient, my clones are my teammates, they can do anything a genin could do and more, and they work together better then any team ever could"

Kurenai sighed, the worst part was that he had great logic supporting all of his points, except...just maybe. "Yes but Shadow clones have the distinct flaw of they can only take one hit, a light one at that, a real person can take much more, and they can offer there own ideas to situations"

Naruto smirked "My clones do not share that weakness with the Kage Bunshin. My Oni Bunshin are much more resilient and can take numerous hits, assuming they're non fatal. I know this is going to sound very pompous and righteous but, I don't want other peoples advice, I brainstorm for hours on end with dozens of clones to come up with as many ideas and situations as possible, and I've never failed yet"

Kurenai frowned, he wasn't even worth arguing with, she could tell he wasn't going to be cooperative. "Fine then, I guess we're done for the day... already. I'll see you all tomorrow for the next set of missions"

A month flew by in no time, granted it was a month of annoyance and irritation for Naruto. Aside from the horrid missions they were receiving daily, every time their team encountered another team he had fan girls trying to date him, he hated them, he now understood why Sasuke hated them, they only liked him for his looks, his body, and the fact that he had a hard past. Along with the fan girls he now also had Anko trying to hook up with him all the time, and the worst part was, he was starting to like her more and more, she was like him, she had a hard past like he did, and she too was a village outcast for who her sensei was, and she liked, or seemed to like him for more then just his looks, and she didn't seem to give a shit about his past.

Here they stood, before the Hokage yet again, expecting to receive another days worth of crappy D-ranks, but it was not to be, for Naruto's time had finally come.

Sarutobi smiled at the group before him "I was going to give you your first C-rank mission today, but something else came up, and a much more difficult mission has come up, Naruto I have a mission for you to take finally, and I don't want to send your team on a C-rank with a member missing so soon Kurenai, I hope you understand"

Kurenai nodded "It's understandable and perfectly alright, I wouldn't want them undertaking a C-rank so soon, while missing a member too"

Naruto grinned "So, the day has finally come huh? What's the mission"

Sarutobi smiled "A mission has just this morning been received Naruto, the land of waves is requesting a powerful team of Shinobi to come and cleanse their country of an...infestation. A man named Gato, owner of Gato shipping Inc. has set up shop and taken over their economy and driven them into a depression, they scrounged up all of the spare money in the village and paid for an A rank mission. Your mission will be to go to wave, and take out Gato and any and all of his men, this will likely include high ranked Shinobi, of chuunin rank and higher"

Naruto's face was alight with glee "Great, sounds like a lot of fun, when do I leave?"

Sarutobi held up his hand in a 'stop' gesture "Hold your horses Naruto, you leave as soon as possible, but you're not going alone. You will be accompanied by one other Jounin, one Anko Mitarashi" Naruto slapped his hand over his face and dragged it down his face "Damn"

Sarutobi quirked an eyebrow "Is something wrong Naruto? I was under the impression that you had a fairly civil relationship with her"

Naruto sighed "No, she's fine, just she's constantly trying to go out with me and it gets slightly annoying"

Sarutobi's eyebrows shot up "Oh, I was...unaware of that, well try to make the best of it, and good luck on your mission"

Naruto smirked "Yep, and I'm looking forward to it, Well later" He then disappeared in his customary swirl of fire.

Naruto appeared at the front door of Anko's house, she had forced him to walk her home one night, then tried to drag him inside, and failed miserably. Naruto knocked on the door loudly, he heard Anko yell from somewhere within 'One minute!' then heard a series of crashes and curses, finally a disheveled looking Anko came to the door, wearing not but a towel, and her hair was wet and matted down. She noticed that it was Naruto who was standing at her door and instantly switched into a more provocative position, with the towel riding up her thigh a bit "Ahh, so you've finally been swayed eh?"

Naruto, with a slight bit of effort kept his eyes locked on her own "No, actually we've got a mission, so get dressed, and ready we leave ASAP"

Anko's eyes lit up "A mission, me, you, alone? I'll be back in a minute" She slammed her door in his face and Naruto heard another series of crashes and curses, and a few minutes later Anko reemerged, fully clothed, if you could call it that, but her hair was still wet, and her pony tail was more of a soaked mess that sagged at the back of her head.

Naruto quirked and eyebrow at her hair but didn't comment "Ready?"

Anko grinned "Yep, so what's this mission? And why is a genin going alone with another Jounin, not even his sensei?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly "This is my test mission, we succeed, and I become a Jounin. We're to go to wave country, kill Gato of Gato Shipping Inc. and any and all of his henchmen, simple clean sweep, plenty of blood and fun"

Anko grinned "You're so my type of guy, why won't you say yes?"

Naruto grunted "We're on this already? Fine if I say yes to a date, will you leave me alone about it for the duration of the mission?"

Anko smirked "No guarantees, but I'll do my best"

Naruto sighed "Better then nothing, fine I'll go on a date with you at some point, please don't make me regret it"

Anko squealed in a decidedly fan girlish manner and grabbed Naruto in a tight hug "Hah, I knew I would get you eventually Naru-kun. Now we just gotta show you that not everyone is as big an asshole as the villagers, I have one request though"

Naruto groaned "What is it?"

Anko grinned and stared right into his eyes "Call me Anko-chan"

Naruto sighed "Fine, Anko-chan, lets get going, the sooner we get going the sooner I become a Jounin, which is good" Anko released him from her hug and the two bounded out of the village, into the trees of the mid morning day.

The trip to wave took three days, and over those three days Naruto realized that he liked Anko a lot more when they were alone, she calmed down a bunch and wasn't nearly as sadistic and...well crazy when she wasn't around other people, and Naruto decided to finally ask her about it.

"Ne, Anko what's with you? Whenever we were in the village you were so much different, yet out here alone, your a lot more, well normal. What's the deal?"

Anko sighed "Me and you aren't exactly as alike as we seem at first glance, you've had the worst treatment possible from villagers, so you had no choice but to adapt and overcome them, but with me, they just ignored me or hated me, so I started acting different, they didn't even bother to care anymore when I was sadistic and weird, after all who wants to be near the crazy chick? The only person to ever try and get close to me like that was Kurenai, and that's the reason she's my only friend, she didn't care that I was weird, she wanted to be friends with the real me"

Naruto quirked and eyebrow "So, you act weird that way people will just ignore you instead of direct their hatred on you?"

Anko nodded "Yeah, but that wouldn't work for you, because even if you acted differently they would still have done everything to you, so it wouldn't have helped, so it didn't happen. I guess you could say I adapted"

Naruto smiled, a real smile. "Well, I think you should stop the act, I like the real you a lot more, your a lot easier to get along with, and if you're not gonna stop, would you at least stop around me?"

Anko grinned evilly "Did you just admit that you like me Naru-kun?"

Naruto smirked "I might have said it, I have to admit it, you're a lot easier to get along with when we're alone, these past days have at least shown me that much, but before I actually go and say something stupid I have a question, why do you like me? What is it that you like about me so much?"

Anko cocked her head to the side "Shouldn't it just be good enough that I do like you?"

Naruto sighed "I wish, all of the girls my age are my fan club, and they all declare they love me all the time, but I know they don't really, they only like me for my looks and my past, so I was wondering why you like me"

Anko sighed "I like you because we can understand each other, we've both been shunned and hated by the village, and the other is the only one who could understand what we've been through, no one else could even comprehend what we've dealt with, Plus I just like you, your attitude, your take on life. You don't hide behind some shroud of naivety or innocence, you know what's out there and your not scared of it, and despite your age your far more mature then anyone else, even people my age, they just want me for my body, I feel that you would want me for the same reasons I would want you. The fact that your hotter then hell helps a lot too"

Naruto smiled again "Well, you'd be correct, I like you for the same reason's you like me, and yes I did admit I like you" Naruto then sighed "Oh thank Kami, the Town is finally coming up"

Anko smirked, "Hmm, so what do you reckon we do? I think I'll let you take the reigns on this one, see how you do"

Naruto nodded "I would say we enter the village, scout around, meet the people, see what their condition really is, we try and find out who would be in charge, meet with them and find out what we can about Gato, then we move on from there with the removal of Gato and his men"

Anko smirked "Nicely put, that's exactly what we should do Naru-kun, shall we?" Naruto nodded and the two walked came up on the village, they dropped down from the trees onto the road and slowed to a walk, they entered the village and were quite a site to be seen. An almost 6' tall guy dressed in black and red with a long trench coat, beside a very pretty, poorly dressed girl in tan trench coat.

They walked along what seemed to be the main street for a few minutes, looking around. The information sure seemed accurate, everyone looked to be poor and in bad condition, the food shops had little food, and much of what they had was overpriced or rotten, they noticed the people parted for them as they walked, after another moment of walking a man walked out in front of them, stopping them.

"May we be of any help to you two?" He asked while bowing

Naruto nodded "Yeah, we're actually looking for who would be in charge, we were sent on a mission from Konoha to remove Gato and his men for you all"

Everyone in the streets around them turned to the two instantly, and the man looked up at Naruto and Anko with tears in his eyes "Are you really? When Tazuna said he was going to get help, we never expected him to higher Shinobi!"

Anko nodded "Yeah, we're really here, this Tazuna guy, he the one in charge? We want to ask him some things about the town and Gato"

The man nodded "Yes, Tazuna he's a master bridge builder who lives here, he's currently constructing a bridge that will connect us to the main land, then we can finally establish land based trade, and we never have to fear another person like Gato taking over"

Naruto nodded "Thank you, this Tazuna, can you tell us where we can find him? Like my friend said, we would like to have a word with him"

The man nodded furiously "Of course! He lives in a fairly large house about four miles North east of the town, would you like me to guide you there?"

Naruto shook his head "No thanks, I'm sure we can find it once we get out there, thanks for the help though"

The man nodded and bowed deeply again "Not a problem, anything for the saviors of our town"

Naruto and Anko nodded and took off headed north east, the whole town applauded them as they passed overhead, Naruto sighed "It's depressing to see them react so much to the two of us just doing our job, it's going to make killing Gato all the sweeter"

Anko smirked "Careful Naru-kun, you're sounding almost heroic"

Naruto smirked back "Eh so what, bite me Anko-chan"

Anko grinned at him "I'd be happy to"

Naruto laughed in response "I'm sure you would"

They arrived made it out into the woods, and sure enough just over four miles on the edge of a large lake was a large two story house, they walked up to the front door and knocked. A moment later a women who looked to be in her mid to late twenties opened the door and looked at them "May I help you?"

Naruto nodded "Yes actually, we're Shinobi from Konoha, here to remove Gato, we were wondering if we could speak to Tazuna for a bit about Gato and the town, is he here?"

The women smiled "Oh, it's so nice to meet you two, yes he's here, we were just sitting down for dinner, would you like to join us? We have plenty of extra"

Naruto and Anko both nodded "Sure, we haven't eaten yet so dinner sounds great" Naruto replied

The women smiled "Great, well come on in, my names Tsunami, I'm Tazuna's daughter"

Naruto smiled "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and the lady here is Mitarashi Anko"

Tsunami looked at Anko and frowned slightly "I hate to sound rude, but would you mind closing your coat? My son is young, and I'm not quite sure that is the best image for him"

Anko smirked and buttoned her trench coat up, and Tsunami nodded "Thank you for understanding, if you'll follow me please" She led the two through the house to the dinning room, where a table was set out, at one end of the table was an older, overweight man with grey hair, the presumed Tazuna, on one side of the table a small boy eating, Tsunami's presumed child, and Tsunami's plate was at the other end of the table.

Tsunami motioned to the two empty chairs on their side of the table "Please, sit. I'll bring out two plates for you in a moment, Dad, these are the Shinobi from Konoha"

Naruto and Anko took their seats, and sure enough a moment later Tsunami came out with a plate of food for each of them. Tazuna turned to both of them and began "So, you're the Shinobi from Konoha eh? I was kinda hoping for more of you with all the money I paid, care to tell me your ranks?"

Naruto groaned "Anko-chan here is a Jounin, and I'm a damned genin until the end of this mission"

Tazuna flushed with anger "We paid all that money and all we got was a Jounin and a genin?"

Anko held up her hand, stopping him from going any further "I assure you sir, we're more then enough. Naru-kun is only a genin by rank, not in power. I hate to admit it but he's stronger then me...by a lot, I imagine he could take on Gato and all of his Shinobi and men at once, alone and come out on top"

Tazuna sighed and sat back in his chair "Well, that's slightly reassuring, tell me. Why did the two of you come here?"

Naruto smirked "We were told you were the man more or less in charge, so we figured you would be the best man to find out about Gato from, after all the more we know about him and his whole, get up, the easier it will be to rip him apart"

The little boy that was, until now eating quietly slammed his chopsticks onto the table "You're both going to die, Gato has an entire army of thugs and mercenaries, the two of you can't do anything against them"

Naruto chuckled "You'd be surprised what a few could do against many"

He stood up and yelled "You don't understand! You don't know the pain we've suffered, the things we've been put through! You don't know what it's like to suffer!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously at the small boy "Allow me to give you a quick lesson boy, Don't assume you have things the worst, or the best in life, there will always be someone out there who has had it worse then you, and there will be people who have had things better then you"

The boy narrowed his eyes in return "Oh yeah, Who, who has had it worse then me? My father was killed right before my eyes!"

Naruto shook his head sadly "That is sad, but It is not the end of the world, I myself have had it much worse then you"

The boy turned slightly red with frustration "How? How have you had it worse? Prove it!"

Naruto sighed "How have I had it worse then you? How haven't I had it worse then you. Both of my parents died the night I was born, from that point on almost every single person in my village detested my existence, and so they tortured, beat, and abused me on a daily basis, I spent days, sometimes weeks in the hospital after everyone of my birthday's, and that's not even nearly the worst part of my life, that's still the 'sugar coated' version, suffice to say my life has sucked beyond imagining since the day I was born, so don't just assume you've had a worse life then me"

The small boy, beaten at his own pity-party sat back down and started eating his dinner silently, and Anko turned to Naruto with a sad look on her face "Naru-kun, what exactly did they do to you?"

Naruto closed his eyes and single tear escaped, "They did everything to me. Broke all my limbs, cut me everywhere, broken ribs, cracked skulls, they even gouged out my eyes, and stabbed me. But, the worst thing they ever did was, There was this girl, not much older then me, her name was Yumi. She was the only person to ever be nice to me in the village, she treated me like a little brother, then one night they caught me and her and tied me up, and forced me to watch as they tortured and mutilated her, then burned her to death, then left me tied up, and bleeding to death from my own wounds, to look at her body until I blacked out"

Naruto's explanation rocked them all to their cores, Anko even had tears streaming down her face. To incite that from Anko was big, even if she wasn't her sadistic self around Naruto.

Anko wrapped her arms around Naruto in a caring hug, and Naruto found he didn't want to push her away, or try to get her off. "I'm so sorry Naruto" She said

Naruto sighed "Don't be, I don't want people to pity me, you wanted to know so I told you, I don't want you to feel bad for it, I've already made my decision on the matter, and anyone who tries anything on me or my friends die now, no matter who they are" Anko nodded and released him from the huge, and he turned back to Tazuna.

"Right, enough about me, we're here on business, so if you could tell us everything you can about Gato, estimated number of mercenaries, location he could be found, pretty much anything useful"

Tazuna nodded "Right, well the last I knew he had somewhere around two to three hundred mercenaries, and he was also in command of a number of hired Shinobi, at least two Chuunins and a Jounin, his location is actually a large ship, it should be easy enough to find, it's the size of a large barge, except much more lavish looking, almost like a super sized yacht"

Naruto nodded "That will actually be very useful, the fact that he's on a boat will make this very easy, sink the boat and anyone who can't water walk is already taken care of"

Anko nodded in agreement "Seems as if your promotion has been handed to you on a platter Naru-kun"

Naruto chuckled "Yes, it would seem so Anko-chan, now lets eat this food before it gets any colder" Anko nodded and the two dug into the plates given to them by Tsunami.

Shortly afterward they finished eating and brought their plates into the kitchen, "Well, it's getting late We should head into town and see if we can't find a place to sleep" Naruto said

Tsunami placed a hand on his shoulder as he turned to leave "You can stay here tonight you know, we've got a few spare rooms, and you're not going to find anything good in town, at least not until Gato is gone and the bridge is finished"

Naruto shrugged "Alright, I guess we'll stay here tonight, thanks Tsunami" Naruto dragged his and Anko's packs upstairs and the two went to sleep, in separate rooms. (hehe, not yet you don't!)

The next day arrived and Naruto and Anko set off from the house after a nice breakfast, courtesy of Tsunami. The sooner they took out Gato, the sooner they could head back to Konoha.

They headed down to where the bridge was being built, and was surprised to see it was already over eighty percent complete. They scouted out the water in the area and it didn't take long to find Gato's ship anchored in a cove, not to far from wave. It certainly was easy to spot, with the giant 'Gato Shipping Incorporated' Painted across the white hull.

With the location of the ship now know they started to plan. "Alright Anko, how do you want to do this? Go in, Kunai flying and take it by storm? Sink it quick and fast and try and kill everyone who's trapped, or try and sneak through and kill as many as we can without getting caught?"

Anko Shrugged "I think a combination of the three will work the best. Set the ship to sink, in the pandemonium that follows, sneak around and take out the higher priced targets where we can, then we proceed to go in jutsu's blazing and take them by storm"

Naruto grinned "Sounds good to me, how do you want to start the sinking? Anything explosive will instantly alert any Shinobi he might have to an attack, I could use a water jutsu and slice the hull, it will sink it pretty fast, but slow enough for stage two to still happen"

Anko nodded "Alright then, water jutsu it is, lets do this" Naruto nodded and the two sneaked up on the boat, Anko got in position to start assassinating targets, and Naruto got in position for the sabotage, when they were both ready Naruto began. He flashed through a quick set of seals and whispered "Mizu Yaiba no jutsu!"

A blade of water formed beneath the surface and sliced easily through the hull of the ship, causing enough damage to sink the ship in under 15 minutes, his first task finished Naruto instantly jumped up onto the boat, and came upon a group of three mercs, two shadow clones silently came into existence on either side of Naruto and the three drew their Kunai and plunged them into their skulls, killing them instantly, without spilling any blood. There bodies were dropped overboard, gone to the sea's without a soul knowing better.

Anko was progressing similarly on her own task, once she felt the very subtle chakra spike of Naruto's jutsu, which one would only notice if they were actively looking for it, she jumped up onto the boat and began silently dispatching mercs, and placing them in their watery graves.

Naruto and Anko both continued along in similar fashions until the boat finally started to list slightly from the water that was leaking into it's hull, this put the whole boat into pandemonium and Naruto and Anko both henged into mercenaries that they had already dispatched of, they continued their sinister treks, silently killing every merc that was left alone by their companions, none were spared and their numbers were quickly dwindling, the boat started to list further, and was getting dangerously close to capsizing when Gato and two Shinobi ran out of his private cabin, he looked around at the state of the ship, and the extremely diminished crew and yelled "What the hell is going on!?"

Naruto ran up to the three, 'panting' and leaning on his knees "Sir, I think we're under attack!"

Gato looked about in a panic, almost sending his sunglasses flying "By who damn it?! We're on a boat!"

Naruto disappeared and reappeared with his Kunai inserted all the way through the Shinobi on the rights throat, the Shinobi grabbed at their throat feebly, and Naruto ripped the blade from their throat, sending an arterial spray all over Gato and the other Shinobi "By me"

The other Shinobi, along with Gato both turned just in time for the blood to spray across their faces, the Shinobi dropped to the ground dead at Naruto's feet and Gato screamed and ran towards the back of the ship. Naruto shook his head sadly "I don't think so" He threw the Kunai with deadly precision and it sliced through Gato's left Achilles tendon, he dropped to the deck like a sack of potatoes while screaming and grabbing his ankle.

Naruto turned back to the other Shinobi "Tell me, this Shinobi here, could you tell me their name and rank? That way I can honor them properly?"

The Shinobi snarled his name was Haku, you bastard, he was my apprentice, and beyond a Jounin. I'm Zabuza Momochi, and you're going to die!" he ripped a large blade from his back and swung it violently at Naruto, who bent back to an inhuman angle and the blade flew over his head, and embedded into the wall.

Naruto flipped backwards on his hands and landed on his feet and grinned well "Zabuza Momochi, you're at an extreme disadvantage here, these passages are narrow, and your blade is large, You'd be surprised what I can do in narrow spaces, you will die here, but your name will live on, honored on my vest as a worthy adversary" Naruto flicked the blood from the blade that he just killed Haku with and took off towards Zabuza.

Zabuza ripped his blade from the wall with a great feat of strength, sending splinters of stained wood raining across the pathway, and he too charged forward. They grew closer and closer, and once he was in range Zabuza swung his massive blade at Naruto again, Naruto dropped down on all fours and pushed off powerfully and launched towards the wall, the blade swung under him cleanly and Naruto latched onto the wall with his claws and tore off, running sideways along the wall, Zabuza used his momentum from the strike to spin around and throw his blade like a spear straight at Naruto, who was running on the wall like a fox, with his trench coat billowing out behind him.

Naruto saw the sword flying at him out of his periphery and jumped up slightly higher on the wall, and the blade slammed into the wall at high speed, embedding deeply again and sending more chips of wood flying everywhere. Naruto jabbed his claws into the wall and swung off and spun around with his hold on the wall, he dropped down to the deck and tore off at Zabuza, leaving claw marks in the wood as he ran. Zabuza, now weaponless did the only thing he could, he dodged, or did his best, he bent to the right as Naruto lashed out with a clawed hand, Zabuza missed the worst of the blow but was still left with four streaks of bleeding flesh on his arm, blood instantly started to leak from the jagged wounds and trickle down his arm. Zabuza dove forward and grabbed his sword and ripped it from the wall of the ship and spun around and brought the blade up, just in time to stop the strike from Naruto's claws, he shoved off with his back foot and used his and the blades weight to throw Naruto off and down the deck about 10 feet.

Naruto landed on the deck and slide back another foot, leaving claw marks in the wood "You're pretty good Zabuza, you're the best Jounin I've fought yet, granted the other 3 jounins I've fought, besides your friend were all from my village, and I let two of those live"

Zabuza scoffed "You don't become one of the seven swordsman of the mist by sucking, you're quite good yourself kid, who are you"

Naruto smirked "Names Uzumaki Naruto, though you can call me Shinku Sachiriku (Crimson Slaughter)"

Zabuza smirked "Very nice, I'll be sure to remember your name after I kill you"

Naruto gave a stark laugh "I would watch that mouth Zabuza, you're losing at this point and I hate to tell you, but you're going to die" Naruto charged forward once again at Zabuza, still on all fours, Zabuza stood his ground and waited for Naruto to get close, once he was in range Zabuza swung his blade horizontally, where he assumed Naruto would jump to, but he plotted wrong.

Naruto suddenly stopped short, and the blade swung past before him, slicing the air not an inch away from his nose, the second the blade passed him he kicked off with his feet, flipping up forward, he then pushed off with his arms, propelling him up through the air over Zabuza, as he passed him he spun around and raked his claws all the way up his chest and over his left shoulder, his claws dug deep into him and took a large amount of flesh with them.

Zabuza grunted in pain and spun around with Naruto, the deep wounds in his chest allowed a deluge of blood to come running through his flesh and pour down his chest like a waterfall of blood, as Zabuza spun around droplets of blood flew from his chest spattering along the wall. He used his momentum from the spin to bring his sword down straight at Naruto, who was midair, flying backwards over him.

Naruto's eyes widened as the blade came cleaving down straight towards him he focused chakra to his hand and reached out and brushed the wall, his chakra instantly glued his hand in place and he yanked hard, pulling himself out of danger, but not completely the blade continued going down, right between his legs, dangerously close to his good friend, and it split his trench coat right down the center up to mid thigh height.

Naruto mentally sighed, that had definitely been to close for comfort 'I had better make this quick, this boat's gonna go down before long, and I don't think I'll be at an advantage on open water, he's got a Mist hitai-ite, he's probably good with water' "You know Zabuza, you really are the toughest enemy I've fought to this date, only one person has done better, and that's my sensei, the Kyuubi. This boat's going down, and we don't have long, so I'm going to show you my trump card, you will be the first person to see it, and you will also be the first to die by it"

Naruto was suddenly covered in a red glow, literally bathed in red chakra in a fine mist that surrounded him, Zabuza could feel the absolutely terrible, magnificent power of the chakra, it was so powerful that the wind was literally ripping about them, planks of wood were being ripped up and shredded from the deck, sending chips and flecks of wood flying about, all of the chakra compressed around his body and it took on almost a shield look, three tails of chakra formed at the base of Naruto's spine and Naruto looked at Zabuza from his position on the deck on all fours. "You should be proud that you made me use this Zabuza, even fighting two Jounin of Konoha I didn't even have to come close to using this"

Naruto disappeared, even to Zabuza's well trained eyes, and the next thing he felt was Naruto's hand ripping through him from behind, digging through his body. Naruto reached his goal and ripped apart Zabuza's heart with his bare hand.

Zabuza realized where Naruto's hand was quickly headed and felt his heart be manually disassembled, and spoke his last word "Shit" He dropped to his knees and Naruto ripped his hand from his back, his arm was soaked in blood up to half of his forearm. Naruto sighed "You fought well Zabuza, now rest. There is other business to attend to" Naruto turned back to Gato, who during his and Zabuza's fight had managed to crawl down towards the other side of the boat, but he left a blood trail, and he was still in view.

Naruto appeared before him in a flash and lifted him up by his fat little throat. "Gato. You've done many evils to the land of waves, and they wouldn't stand by and take it, they called in for help and won the lottery when I was sent to help, regardless of the lives you've ruined, I will not torture you, for I know what that feels like, and no one not even the evilest of men deserve it. Be gone tyrant!" Naruto lashed out with his hand and ripped through Gato's chest easily, and ripped his heart from his chest in a gory display of power.

Naruto threw Gato's bloody body over his shoulder, he figured the townsfolk would want proof of his death. And he continued across the boat, he came across a few more groups of mercenaries and finished them ruthlessly. The boat made one final lurch and started to capsize "Hope Anko-chan got off already, damn I'm calling her it even when she's not around!" Naruto shifted Gato's body and jumped off the ship and onto the water, not a moment later the ship rolled completely over and descended into the darkness of the waters, which Naruto noticed seemed to have a tinge of red to it. 'guess all those guys started to add up'

Once the boat completely submerged Naruto's eyes settled on Anko, who was standing on the water on the other side of where the boat was, covered in a significant amount of blood, and panting slightly.

Naruto jumped over to her "Hey, Anko-chan, you alright? None of that blood is yours I hope"

Anko nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. Lets get out of here Naru-kun" they both ran over to the shore and started walking back towards the village, no need to rush. On the way over Naruto turned to Anko "So, you get into any interesting fights, or did you just slaughter mercs the whole time?"

Anko grinned "I got a little bit of excitement, I was just at the end of taking out a group of ten mercs who thought they could take advantage of me, when two Chuunins came out of no where, wearing respirators and these shabby black cloaks, they weren't a tough fight, but they were pretty resilient, I felt that chakra spike, you must have had some fun eh?"

Naruto smirked "Heh yeah, two Jounins, I killed the first before they knew who I was through the henge, then the second one put up a nice fight, I showed him my ultimate move, though it wasn't needed, time was of the essence, his name was Zabuza Momochi, said he was one of the seven swordsman of the mist"

Anko's jaw drooped slightly "You got to fight two Jounins, and _the_ Zabuza Momochi, and all I got was two Chuunins? You suck" she threw up her best puppy dog pout at the end.

Naruto threw an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close to him, he didn't know why he did it, but he did. "Oh don't worry about it Anko, he was a lot tougher then I thought he would be, not to be mean but he would have taken you out if you went against him alone"

Anko huffed but didn't comment, but suddenly switched tracks "So, you admitted you like me right?"

Naruto, who was caught off guard by the sudden change nodded "Yeah, I did. What of it?"

Anko grinned "How bout we skip the date and you give me a kiss?"

Naruto's body solved his indecisiveness for him, by leaning down and planting his lips right over Anko's.

Anko hadn't actually been expecting him to do it, hell he hadn't even expected him to do it! But they both found it very enjoyable and moaned into each others mouths, Anko went to deepen the kiss when Naruto broke them apart "What's wrong Naru-kun? Didn't you like it?"

Naruto sighed "You have no idea how much I liked it, but come on. I've got a dead guy on my shoulder and we're both soaked in blood and grime, plus we should deliver Gato's body before we do...anything"

Anko was slightly peeved at the moment being ruined, but at least he said he liked it, and hinted at wanting more later, plus he was right, this was business time, and the adult shoes needed to stay on right now. "Mmph, fine" was her final response.

They both continued on into town, though now Anko was decidedly closer to Naruto's side. They arrived at the road into town and slowed to a walk, mis well make a big scene if your going to make any scene. They walked through the town, drawing a growing crowd of townsfolk, they arrived at the center of the town and Naruto found what looked to be a suiting spot, he lifted Gato's body from his shoulder and slapped it up against the fencepost and tied it in place with some wire.

Naruto turned back to the now very large group of people, who were looking on silently at the displayed body of their problems, Gato "Your days of being repressed are over, Gato is dead, his men are dead and gone, and your bridge is almost completed!" With Naruto's words the crowd broke out into an all out uproar of cheers and whistles, Naruto and Anko looked to each other and Smiled, then disappeared in simultaneous plumes of smoke, leaving Gato's body up for display.

They both reappeared outside of Tazuna's house and walked inside, Tsunami greeted them with a warm smile and a welcome back, though was worried about Anko's blood soaked state, but was relieved when she said it wasn't hers.

They found Tazuna sitting in the living room in a large recliner, reading a news paper, he glanced up, and quirked an eye brow at their state of dress "What happened? I thought you guys were just gonna scout things out today"

Naruto and Anko smirked "Nah, that's not our style, we went in there and killed them all. Gato's body is on display in the center of town, good luck to you and your bridge Tazuna, we'll be heading off back to Konoha now"

Tazuna frowned "Oh come on, your saviors to our town, won't you at least stay for the celebrations?"

Naruto shook his head and smiled "No thanks, it's just our job, you asked for help, we came and helped you, plus me and Anko have some _things_ to do" The way he said 'things' made it clear to Tazuna that something had clearly happened between the two and he left it be "Very well, you'll be regarded as hero's to the land of waves though, good luck, and happy travels"

Naruto smirked "See you around then Tazuna, tell the kid I said welcome to the free world, even small forces can accomplish big things"

Tazuna smiled "Will do, you two take care of yourselves now" Naruto and Anko then picked up their packs and left back on their three day trip back to Konoha.

Later that night Naruto and Anko stopped to make camp for the night, everything was set up and they had already eaten food, a nice big rabbit, courtesy of Naruto. They were relaxing before the campfire and Anko quickly moved and was kneeling over Naruto straddling his waist "What say we pick up from where we left off earlier?"

Naruto tapped his chin for a second "I don't know Anko, sure the dead body is gone, but we're still filthy" He said, with an evil smirk on.

Anko grinned "Mmmm, as if being clean would make what we do any less filthy"

Naruto grinned "Hmmm, well since you've so easily outmatched my logic, I suppose we could...pick up from where we, left off"

Anko leaned down and stared straight into his eyes, with her hands supporting herself on either side of his head "Good boy" She leaned down a tiny bit further and locked her lips with his own.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just so you all know, the next chapter is going to start with a lemon, and I think this was the first lemon I ever wrote so...yeah no promises on 'leetness' I'll try and go back and spruce it up a little if I can...lol


	5. Haha! Chapter 5!

Right, well here is the next chapter, I actually managed to get it out rapidly :O

As I said before, It starts right where the last chapter left off, with a lemon. I tried to do my best but I'm still very new to lemons so, I hope you like it. I tried is all I can say.

Almost 10,000 words, trying to make up for my lack of updates still lol, hope yall enjoy it.

--

For having absolutely no knowledge on the land of kissing, Naruto sure caught on quickly, before long they had deepened the kiss and parted their moves. Their tongues danced and battled, roaming from one mouth to another, in a seemingly never ending duel of passion and lust.

Though, as with all good things the kiss was forced to break as they ran out of breath. Fortunately the good things were just starting to happen, they looked into the others eyes, and found what they wanted, love, and at this particular moment, lust. Anko pulled the sleeves of her trench coat off and shrugged the blood stained cloth from shoulders, it slid down her back and onto the ground. She quickly reached down and grabbed the elastic band of her fishnet shirt and pulled it up over her head, leaving her upper body completely bare.

Naruto stared at her for a moment as blood rushed to his face, and elsewhere, "You're beautiful"

Anko waited for a moment, then got frustrated "Well, you gonna sit their and look at them or are you gonna do something? I'm not doing all the work you know"

Naruto, suddenly understanding what she wanted him to do, moved. He leaned forward a bit and slowly moved his hands, starting at her hips, and sliding slowly up her sides, across her flat, toned stomach, and finally, up just a bit more, to her perfect breasts. Naruto moved his hands slowly over them, squeezing them slightly in his hands, which drew a soft moan from Anko that told him exactly what she wanted. His will stood strong though, no point in skipping the start, why rush to the finish, this was no race.

He continued his ministrations of slowly massaging her breasts in his hands, they were a good size, and filled his large hands perfectly, and they were perky. As far as Naruto could tell they were perfect.

He leaned forward in further and took her right nipple into his mouth, gently sucking on her nipple and slowly rolling his tongue around her it, which quickly hardened in the warm confines of his mouth, all the while not forgetting about it's twin, Naruto gently rubbed her left breast, while rolling her nipple gently between his forefinger and thumb, the combined ministrations incited another deep moan from the Kunoichi, and she suddenly jumped up off of him.

Naruto, thinking he did something wrong started to apologize "Are you ok? Did I do something wrong, or badly?"

Anko shivered with the sudden coldness of the open air on her nipples "No, damn it, You're too good! I can't take it any more! Clothes, lose em, now!"

Naruto, not wanting to endure the wrath of the half naked Kunoichi, jumped up and started to lose his clothes, he took his trench coat off and let fall to the ground, he quickly unzipped and pulled off his vest and tossed it to the side, then reached down and pulled his shirt up over his head. He went to take off his belt when he noticed it was already gone, and in Anko's hands 'How the hell did she do that? I didn't even feel it'

He didn't think about it long and quickly took off his pants, followed by his black boxers, leaving Naruto standing there, with everything out and swingin' Naruto waved his hand in front of Anko's face, who's eyes were glued to, well not his face "Hello, earth to Anko, I do believe you are now the overdressed one"

Naruto snapped his fingers and Anko snapped out of her trance and nodded "Oh, yeah...right" she quickly reached down and slid her mini skirt down her legs and stepped out of it, then took off a

black thong revealing the fact that her hair was, in fact, natural, and Naruto made a face "Well, I'm sure that that is very comfortable to fight in"

Anko smirked "Actually, the breeze is quite nice in a long hot fight, now enough small talk, it's business time" Anko crossed the campsite before Naruto saw that she moved, and he was on his back, on the ground before he knew what happened. Anko was on him in a second, she straddled his waist and looked to him "Well Naru-kun, I do imagine this is your first time?" Naruto nodded "Well don't worry, I've done this before, though...not with anyone quite so...equipped"

Anko wrapped her fingers around Naruto's girth and started to stroke him for his whole length, Naruto reveled in the feeling of her remarkably gentle hands stroking him. Boy, things hadn't even gotten good yet!

Anko slowly lifted her self up off of his waist, and trailed his head slowly down her abdomen, through her trail of plum colored pubic hair, right down to the forbidden garden itself, and fuck the apple, Naruto was taking the whole tree! **(Note- crappy joke)**

Anko guided him to her entrance, glistening from Naruto's earlier efforts, and gently lowered herself slightly, so his tip was inside her. Both she and Naruto moaned, Naruto because she was incredibly tight, Anko because he was incredibly large. Once the first moment of shock passed Anko slowly lowered herself all the way, burying Naruto's entire length into herself, they sat there for a moment, reveling in the feeling of being so utterly full, and being squeezed so incredibly tight. Then Anko slowly raised herself up, until just the head was in her, then slid all the way back down again, until the two colors of plum and blond clashed and meshed. She continued doing that for a few moments, and the pleasure quickly began to rise for both parties.

Naruto felt he should try doing something, anything was better then him lying there like a corpse. So he readied himself and waited, and as Anko started to drop the next time, he thrust upwards and crammed himself all the way into her, Anko gasped in both pain and pleasure at the unexpected thrust, and she growled at Naruto, in a way that was anything but mean.

"Finally, now that you're 'broken in' we can get really going, and get this party roaring! Now, all you have to do is time your up thrusts with my downward ones, and we're cookin with gas.**(Again, my bad attempts at humor)** Think you can handle that, you _big_ bad Shinobi?"

Naruto nodded dumbly in response and Anko began to lift herself off of him again, but more quickly now. Naruto caught on quickly and thrust up into her as she dropped down on him and they both gasped again, and continued quickly gaining a rhythm and the steady sound of flesh on flesh could be heard throughout the campsite.

After a few minutes of their well times efforts Naruto felt himself getting close "Mmm...Anko Nmmph, I'm getting ,Mmmph, really close"

Anko nodded "Mmmm, me too N-Naru-kun, just let it all go, thanks to Tsunade-sama we have a birth control jutsu"

Naruto nodded in response and lifted his hands back up to her breasts and began to fondle and caress them again, not forgetting to spend extra attention to her nipples. The added attention to her breasts brought Anko increasingly close to orgasm, and after another minute or so of going at it, she lost it "Oh Kami, I-I'm Cumming!" She screamed, she froze in mid thrust and clenched up on Naruto and the floodgates opened, her fluids gushed out over Naruto and out onto his crotch. The added pressure, and the convulsions of her inner muscles drove Naruto over the edge and he slammed up into her with one final push and grunted, spurt after spurt fired away and filled her to and beyond the point. Anko felt absolutely amazing, that was easily the best orgasm she had ever had, and it despite her want for more, her body was finished, exhausted from the days earlier happenings and long time traveling, she collapsed onto Naruto's chest, and before he even knew it she was cutely snoring on his chest.

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead and pulled his trench coat over the two of them and drifted off to sleep himself.

**Okay, lemons over, the kids can come back to play.**

The next morning Naruto woke before Anko, he was slightly surprised to find a sleeping, naked Anko pressed to his chest, then the memories of the night before came rushing back through his mind. He picked up Anko's sleeping form and she snuggled cutely into his chest.

Naruto carried her to a small stream that was near their camp site and he gently shook her in his arms to wake her, she opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him "What's up?" she asked groggily

Naruto smiled down at her "I figured we could use a good cleaning. Especially after what we did last night, so we're at a stream, so brace yourself, you're gonna be very awake, very soon"

Anko merely shrugged him off and snuggled back into his chest, Naruto shook his head "You'll regret it" He slowly walked into the stream, it wasn't nearly as cold as he expected, but it wasn't any hot tub. Once he got deep enough in, he let his legs buckled below him and he dropped into the water, with Anko in his arms.

The second she hit the water she screamed and instinctively lashed out, and back handed Naruto in the face, He groaned and let go of her and she stood up and glared at him "What the hell was that for?"

Naruto glared back "I told you we were at the stream, and to brace yourself, you didn't have to crack me in the face!"

Anko's glare faded and she looked slightly sheepish "Sorry about that, but still, I was asleep! and you drop me in a river? That's not the best way to get on my good side"

Now Naruto looked sheepish "Sorry about that, I thought it was a good idea at first, I figured surprise wake up, good. Bathing together, also good. Finally, I get to see your nipples all perky, extra good"

Anko narrowed her eyes slightly at him and grinned "You still could have left out the 'surprise' from the wake up"

Naruto smiled "Hehe, I suppose, to late to do anything about it now though, eh? I guess lets just get cleaned up, dressed and get going huh?"

Anko nodded and the two got cleaned up and fooled around in the stream, not necessarily in that order. they later emerged from the river and scampered back to their campsite to get dressed, when they encountered a slight problem.

"You mean you didn't bring a spare trench coat?" Naruto asked

Anko shrugged "I didn't think it would get so bloody"

Naruto shook his head in disbelief "Even so, it's the majority of your clothing, how do you not bring a spare? Hell I don't even need mine and I bring a spare, which I guess you can use if you want" Naruto took out his spare trench coat and tossed it to Anko, who put it on, sure it was way big on her, but at least it didn't drag on the ground. They finished getting ready and Naruto made a small proposition "Ok, here's a small idea, you get on my back and I carry you back, I can go a lot faster that way, we could get back in just a couple hours"

Anko shrugged "Sure why not, get back faster, and I get to ride you" she walked up behind him and jumped up and latched onto him, she swung her legs around his waist and locked them and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled "Ok, lets go, my foxy horse"

Naruto laughed and took off towards Konoha at very high speeds, Anko was thoroughly surprised at the speed he ran at, and the fact that he was able to run like it for hours on end with no problem at all.

True to his word they arrived at Konoha a little past lunch, Anko jumped off his back while they were still out of view of the gates, but the guards still tried to give them a hard time.

"Oi, Anko, you know you're wearing his coat right? What did you guys mix up the clothes after a night of fun?" the guard asked, inciting a chuckle from the other guard.

Anko smirked "Actually no, mine got covered in blood, my wearing his coat has nothing to do with the night of wild sex"

Naruto gave a good laugh and they walked through the gates, leaving a pair of sputtering Chuunins behind them. They walked through the village, getting a heavy dose of death glares, either word traveled incredibly fast, or the fact that the demon and the snake whore were together was overloading the ignorance circuits in the villagers.

They arrived at the Hokage's office and knocked, and received a 'Come in!' in response. They walked in and stood before the Hokage.

Sarutobi was surprised when he saw Naruto walk in, he was even more surprised when Anko followed him in, wearing his trench coat. Naruto grinned "The mission was a great success Jiji, Gato and his men are dead, and his ship is even sunk. Anko killed two Chuunins and a ton a mercs, and I killed two Jounins and a ton of Mercs, and Gato."

Sarutobi's eyes widened slightly "Two Jounin, really? Did you get their names? I know it's your thing"

Naruto smirked "Of course I got their names, Haku was the first one, and Zabuza Momochi was the second one"

Sarutobi's eyes widened further "You killed Zabuza Momochi?"

Naruto took up a slight pose and said proudly "Yea, I'm just that awesome" Anko punched him playfully in the arm "He just likes to show off that he killed one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, don't you Naru-kun?"

Naruto smirked "Yep, why shouldn't I show off about it anyway Anko-chan? He could have probably defeated any of Konohas' Jounin in a one on one fight, and I beat him without getting touched"

Sarutobi quirked an eyebrow "Naru-kun? Anko-chan? Did something...happen between you two on the mission?"

Anko grinned happily "Well, you could say that we're an item now"

Sarutobi's eyes brows shot up "Really now? Well then two sets of congratulations are in order. Naruto congratulations, as per our...contract, you are now an official Jounin of Konoha, and also congratulations on your new relationship. I have a small surprise for the two of you as well"

"Surprise?" They both said in confusion.

Sarutobi nodded "Yes, this was going to be just for Anko, but seeing as how your now together, this will work just fine. The Chuunin exams are coming up in one week, I want the two of you to co-proctor the second exam together"

Anko and Naruto looked to each other and grinned "Sounds like fun, we'll do it" they said together.

Sarutobi grinned "Very well, I suppose I'll see you two in a week, and Anko I like Naruto's trench coat, it looks good on you, though maybe a little more...you sized, now you two stay out of trouble, your dismissed"

Naruto and Anko disappeared in twin plumes of smoke, Naruto had no reason to be a show off. They both reappeared in the Jounin lounge, and Anko quirked an eyebrow at Naruto "How did you get here, you've never been here before"

Naruto grinned "I followed you, your chakra trail to be specific"

Anko's eyes shot up slightly "I wasn't aware that I left one"

Naruto snickered "Most people don't know of it, and most people can't sense it, fewer can track it" It was then that they noticed they were not alone in the lounge, in fact every single Jounin sensei was present, even Maito Gai, and they were all looking at them.

Naruto looked at all the stares they were getting "What the hell are you all looking at?" he finally asked

Asuma answered for everyone else "We're looking at you, why are you here, this is the Jounin lounge, your a genin"

Naruto scoffed, "Pssh, you sir, are looking at the youngest person to ever make Jounin, I'd like a little bit more respect from my colleagues, if it's not asking to much"

Kurenai jumped up from the couch she was sitting on "So, you completed your mission then Naruto?" She had noticed Anko's trench coat, along with everyone else.

Naruto grinned "Of course we completed the mission. Me and Anko-chan completely destroyed them, poor fools never saw what hit them until it was to late and they all were doomed.

Kurenai looked to Naruto's vest and noticed no new names or marks "Well, no one knew has been added to your vest, that's good that you didn't kill anyone"

Naruto's grin changed to a smirk "No, I just haven't gotten a chance to add them all yet, Anko-chan bagged herself two Chuunins and Kami knows how many mercenaries, I bagged two Jounins and my own handful of mercenaries"

Everyone was shocked killing two Jounins on his mission wasn't something to scoff at, and Asuma decided to break the tension. "So, what's with the coat Anko, you and the kid get mixed up after a night of hot lovin?"

Naruto glanced at Asuma, and Anko grinned "Why does everyone keep asking that? No, my wearing his coat has nothing to do with the night of hot sex, mine just got bloody"

Everyone in the room face vaulted, and Kakashi decided to fix the problem "Anko, you know, the way you answered that makes it sound like you actually did have sex"

Anko smiled "Your point is...?"

Now that sent everyone for a loop and Kurenai gasped "Anko! you didn't?"

Naruto smirked, at least it was fun being around them as a Jounin "Yeah, we did, and it was so gooood" he added

With Naruto's confirmation it had officially become to much info, and the subject needed a dire changing, and Kakashi came to the rescue once again "So, Naruto You've made Jounin already huh? What are you going to do know? Besides _that_"

Naruto smirked "Sarutobi asked me and Anko-chan to co-proctor the exams next week, so We'll be doing that I suppose"

Kakashi's eye widened slightly "Really now, which exam?"

"Second" Naruto and Anko replied at the same time.

Asuma and Kakashi snickered "Well, you guys should do well, the second exams is all about pitting the teams against each other and getting them all rilled up, you guys will probably be great at that"

Naruto and Anko looked to each other and grinned "That so? I guess we should head out, got to plan how to startle the children, but Kurenai I have a request for you" Naruto said

Kurenai quirked an eyebrow "Really? What is it?"

"Don't let Hinata and Kiba know I'm back from my mission, tell them some kind of story about how they can take the exams without me, now that I'm a Jounin a two man cell will have no problem getting in, so could you do that for me?"

Kurenai sighed "I don't like the idea of keeping them in the dark, but fine yes I'll do it"

Naruto nodded "Thanks, I guess we'll see you all around, Anko needs a new coat and I've got names to add to my vest, so I guess we'll get out of here" Naruto threw an arm over Anko's shoulder and pulled her close, a split second later the two disappeared in a swirl of fire. Leaving the group of gathered Jounins to themselves.

Asuma chuckled "He's one hell of a kid that's for sure, already got himself a women at twelve, and Anko no less, he must like playing with fire"

Kakashi chuckled with him, and Gai stood up and struck his 'nice guy' pose "Yosh! Naruto has the flames of youth burning brightly within him! To already attain the rank of Jounin, it's truly a feat to be reckoned"

Kakashi and Asuma nodded in agreement, both secretly now wanting a spar with the fresh Jounin.

Naruto and Anko both appeared in another swirl of flame in the downtown shopping district, Anko looked around and quirked an eyebrow at Naruto "Why are we here?"

Naruto frowned "Because you need a new trench coat, and I figured I'd by it for you, so pick a shop and pick a coat, it's on me"

Anko smirked "That so? Where exactly did you get this particular one?" Anko asked, while lifting the coat from her shoulders slightly.

Naruto tapped his chin in thought for a second "Umm, I got it right there" He said, pointing at the store he harassed so long ago "Why do you ask?"

Anko grinned and started walking towards the shop "Sarutobi-sama was right, I think your coat does look good on me, so I'll get one that fits me a bit better"

Naruto grinned and stepped up his pace so that he was walking ahead of her "Alright then, the owner loves me to death, so this should be interesting" True to his word, the owner saw the two coming and ran to lock his door before they got there, but just as the first time Naruto slammed the door open just as the owned got to it, once again sending him back a few feet on his ass.

Naruto walked in, with Anko closely following "Hmm, I think they're over here" He said while walking over towards the hung up coats, Anko looked at the shop owner who was still on the floor "Loves you to death huh?"

Naruto chuckled "Well, the to death part is true at least, ahh here they are!" Naruto moved some other coats around and revealed a number of coats that were the same as his, except size of course.

Anko flitted through the rack and looked through all the different sizes, and settled on one that was the same as his, except much smaller and hugged her figure a bit more, it also only went to mid-calf, instead of down to her feet.

Anko nodded, her decision made "Puurfect"

Naruto smiled "Great" He pulled out his wallet and dropped some bills on the counter "Thanks old man, same old drill, moneys on the counter with a little extra" He then grabbed Anko and pulled her into a dressing room.

Once inside Anko quickly shed Naruto's coat and gave it back to him, Naruto's eyes did not leave her fishnet clad body though, and she put on her own trench coat, and did a quick twirl for him "How's it look?"

Naruto spun her right into his arms and planted his lips on hers, sealing them into another passionate, heated tongue battle. When it finally ended and they parted Naruto grinned at her "How's that for an answer?"

Anko smiled up at him "I guess it will do, but you sir, are in for more later"

Naruto smiled and led her out of the dressing room, and the shop "Mmm, looking forward to it, so what do you wanna do for the day? We've still got time left and nothing to do"

Anko shrugged "I dunno, normally I just hang around and do nothing when theres no missions"

Naruto closed his eyes for a second to think, then opened them and had a deviously evil smirk on his face "Well, since we got you a nice new coat, how about we spend the day with you not wearing it?"

Anko looked at him with a way to innocent face "What ever do you mean, Naru-kun?" she asked in an angelic voice.

Naruto grinned "You, me, hot springs"

Anko moaned suggestively into his chest "Mmm, sounds like a plan, lets go"

Naruto grabbed her and scooped her up into his arms, earning a squeak from the Kunoichi, then took off to the one of the multiple hot springs in Konoha, where they continued to spend the day, alternating between relaxing, and doing naughty things with their naughty bits. At the close of the day, neither felt like they had rested for a day, but they both felt incredible.

Naruto walked Anko to her housed and wished her good night, and headed back to his house, and promptly passed out on his bed, getting some much needed rest from the days activities.

He woke up the next morning and quickly got to work on the new plates for his vest, he added two more plates, one that merely said 'Haku' and the other 'Momochi Zabuza' he also added another bit to his 'villagers' plate, underneath it he added another tier 'Thugs' which he then went about adding the estimated number of thugs he and Anko took out, he finished at two hundred and thirty-six, though he thought if you counted whoever went down with the ship it would probably be closer to three hundred.

Once he finished his..updates to his vest he put on all of his clothes and went out to get Anko.

Once Anko finished getting ready and came outside, decked in her new trench coat she turned to him and gave him a big 'good morning' kiss, which he happily returned, once they finished their kiss she asked "So, Naru-kun what do you want to do today?" she asked, implying with her tone of exactly what she thought he wanted.

Naruto chuckled "As great as yesterday was, no it's not what I actually thought we could do today, I don't want us to screw like rabbits, and then run out of new things to try before we even get to be together long, I was actually thinking that maybe we could meet the other exam proctors, and find out exactly what the test we're proctoring is going to be"

Anko whistled "Damn, you're the first guy I've ever heard turn down a day of sex, you're something else you know"

Naruto grinned "Yeah, I know. So what do you think of my idea?"

Anko smiled and nodded "Sounds good, I guess we should start with the first exam, and proctor huh? His names Ibiki Morino, He's a colleague of mine, and head of Konoha's interrogation and torture unit"

Naruto laughed "Sounds like a nice guy they picked, well lets go talk to em" and so the two set off to find Ibiki, they ended up finding him in Konoha's prison, where he was expected to be found.

Naruto and Anko both walked into his office, where he was filling out some paperwork at a desk with a small lamp. When they entered he immediately turned around to look at them, and quirked an eyebrow at her new coat, and the obvious similarities it had to Naruto's.

"Anko, what are you here for? And who's the kid?" he asked.

Anko smiled "This here is my Naru-kun, Konoha's newest, and youngest ever Jounin, he's also my boyfriend, we were asked to co-proctor the second exam together, and Naru-kun thought it'd be good to learn about the other exams, and their proctors"

Ibiki quirked an eyebrow at 'Naru-kun' "So, just how young are ya? And the first exam is a written test, with a hidden test to see how well they can cheat, with a final piece of seeing if they're willing to risk everything for their mission"

Naruto smirked "I'm twelve, and thanks for the information about the test, do you know anything about the test we're proctoring?"

Ibiki's eyes widened "Twelve? You certainly don't look it, anyway your test is the main elimination test, designed to get rid of the most teams, it pits the teams against each other in the forest of death in a giant five day long survival test, teams are pit against each other and have to obtain the scroll they need, from another team, then head to the tower in the center of the forest"

Naruto nodded "Hmm, fairly straight forward test, thanks for the help Ibiki, I guess we'll see you at the exams then eh?"

Ibiki nodded "Indeed, I'll see you both there, and try and stay out of trouble would ya Anko?"

Anko grinned "No promises"

Ibiki sighed and Naruto led Anko out of the prison, once outside he turned to her once again "Well, do you by chance know who's proctoring the third exam, or what it's about?"

Anko shrugged "Not a clue, I guess we have to ask Sarutobi-sama about it"

Naruto nodded "Alright then, lets go pay the old man a visit then, shall we?"

Anko nodded and put on her best puppy dog eyes she could muster "Would you carry me Naru-kun?"

Naruto sighed "You're lucky you're so cute, alright fine" Naruto stooped down and swept Anko off her feet into a bridal style hold with her legs dangling over his arm, Anko snuggled up to his chest in a way that was far to cute for her and Naruto started off towards the Hokage office.

After more then his fair share of odd looks and evil glares he arrived at the Hokage's office, since his hands were full he did the only thing he could do "Hey, Anko could you knock for me?" No answer. Naruto looked down and Anko was snuggled up to his chest and snoring cutely "You've got to be kidding me, how do you fall asleep like that? Damn" Naruto knocked with the only thing he could, his head. He leaned forward and banged his head on the door a few times. A quick 'come in!' was his response and he slipped into the room, after a little trouble with the doorknob.

Sarutobi's eyes widened in surprise, and worry when Naruto walked in the room, with a rather limp Anko in his arms, and he stood up from his desk "Naruto! What happened, is she alright?"

Naruto chuckled, and then Sarutobi heard it, the soft snores coming from her "She asked me to carry her, then went and fell asleep, lazy bum"

Sarutobi smiled at the two and quirked an eyebrow "Things happened quick between you two didn't they? If memory serves you called her irritating before you left on your mission"

Naruto sighed "Yeah, but she's so different when she's not around the villagers, so much more normal, more her. Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked, we were coming to ask about the Chuunin exams, we already talked to Ibiki about the first and second exams, but neither I nor Anko have a clue what the third exam is, or who the proctor is"

Sarutobi nodded "Ahh, very well. The third exam is a free for all tournament, genin against genin, the winners from the second exam will go forward and fight against each other in single battles to determine the winners, and to put on a show for all the spectators that will be gathered in the arena. The proctor for the exam is Hayate, another Jounin who specializes in Kenjutsu"

Naruto nodded, taking in all the information "I have a question though Jiji, what exactly are Anko and I's roles? I understand the need for Ibiki and Hayate, to monitor their exams, but what are me and Anko for? They're all going to be going at it free for all in the forest of death"

Sarutobi sighed "Truth be told, you and Anko have the most important job among the proctors, you see if anyone pays someone to take out a team of genin, they will do it during the second exam, you're jobs are actually to protect the genin, from any external, or internal threats"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow "Internal threats? Such as?"

Sarutobi sighed again "The Kazekage's three children are entered in the exam as a team, but his youngest son, Gaara. He is a Jinchuuriki like yourself, he contains the Ichibi, and if anything happens where he somehow uses it's power, we're gonna need you to stop him, I'm actually going to assign you a small mission, from this point on, I'd like you to tail the sand Genin, at a distance and keep an eye on them and see what they're up to, and if they get in any trouble help them out, or stop it if they're the cause"

Naruto sighed "Damn, here I was hoping for some nice relaxation with my new girlfriend, damn." Naruto gently shook Anko in his arms and she opened her eyes sleepily and yawned "What's up Naru-kun?"

Naruto sighed "Jiji gave me a mission, so you're gonna have to get back to your place on your own, I have to tail some kids around town until the exams" Anko narrowed her eyes slightly at Sarutobi, but made no comment "Fine, but we are getting some time alone between now and the exams, understood?"

Naruto gulped and nodded, now he knew why Shikamaru always called women troublesome, but at least this was a good trouble, not bad. Naruto set Anko down on her own feet, then leaned down and kissed her "I'll see you later then, I better get to tracking them" Naruto then disappeared in a plume of smoke, and Anko turned to leave when Sarutobi called out to her "Anko, I would actually like to speak with you for a moment" Anko sighed and closed the door that she just pulled open, she turned around and looked him in the eyes "What's up?"

Sarutobi sighed "It's about you and Naruto, he's seven years younger then you, don't you think thats a bit much?"

Anko didn't hesitate in the slightest "No"

Sarutobi sighed deeper, it seemed he was doing it a lot lately "Anko, don't you think you and Naruto should seek people more of your own ages? Naruto needs to be with someone who goes through things with him, not before him"

Anko frowned "Have you looked at him at all Hokage-sama? He's not a child, he's mature beyond his age, probably beyond my age, and he definitely skipped a few years in the 'development' department, he's only twelve by a technicality. The boy is not twelve in any true state, physical, or mental, and no one can understand the other one of us as much as the other can, I like him, it's like we were made for each other. Two people who've been treated like garbage our whole lives, now we both have someone who knows exactly what we've been through, who can truly understand what we've seen and felt, who gives a damn if I'm older then him? He doesn't care, and neither do I. I know this is insubordination, but honestly I think you should stay out of our relationship, sir"

Sarutobi nearly choked on his pipe, normally Anko never, ever, talked back to him, and she was always polite, if a bit different to him. Sarutobi cleared his throat "Well, I can see you're very serious about this, and I suppose that's all I really needed to know, I just didn't want you to...use Naruto, I know you've done it to other men before, and I wasn't sure how Naruto would take something like that"

Anko sighed, "If that was all then, I'll be going home now" Sarutobi nodded and she left his office

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sighed as he jumped from roof to roof looking for the three sand genin, he could have been spending time with Anko, but now he got to babysit some brats from another village, He was brought from his musing as he heard someone cry out for help from one of the alleys he passed over, he decided to investigate and he dropped down to take a look, and low and behold two out of three of the sand genin were there, harassing Konohamaru, Sarutobi's grandson of all people.

The boy of the two, who was dressed in a strange black jumpsuit with cat ears, was lifting Konohamaru off the ground by his collar and shaking him, saying something about teaching him a lesson. Naruto sighed, 'Here we go'

Naruto dropped down into the alley and landed behind the boy in black and had his arm around his neck in a powerful hold before he could do anything, he instantly dropped Konohamaru and Naruto hissed in his ear "How many places should I snap your neck for attacking him? A citizen of Konoha, and the Hokage's grandson no less, you are a very stupid genin"

The girl of the two, who was dressed in a purple-pink colored battle kimono quickly spoke "Please! He was just messing around, he wasn't going to actually hurt the kid, were you Kankuro?"

'Kankuro' shook his head as best as he could in Naruto's grip, which wasn't much "I wasn't gonna hurt him, I swear" Naruto sighed and tossed him back on his ass next to the girl. "Yeah, I so believe that, you would have kicked his ass if I wasn't around"

Kankuro rubbed his neck and glared at Naruto "Who are you? You're good"

Naruto smirked "I'm no one for you to be concerned with, just know that I am no one to be trifled with, I could be your best friend or worst nightmare, that's up to you. Just remember this the next time you decide to be stupid, you never know who could be watching, waiting to kill you for a stupid mistake"

Suddenly Naruto was hit with the smell of a Raccoon, and evil chakra. Naruto smirked "Ahh, Gaara you finally appear, good to see the Ichibi's container has some skills, even for being a genin"

Kankuro, and the girls eyes widened, they hadn't even felt Gaaras appearance, yet this kid did.

The girl decided to try and flirt him into giving some info "Hey there, my names Temari, do you have a name? Or should we just call you 'the Shinobi in red'?" she said, while managing to ride her Kimono leg up a bit.

Naruto chuckled "Flirting won't work sorry, I've had way to many girls try it on me, plus my girlfriend would tie you up to a wall and torture you to death if she ever even thought you were trying to steal away her man, and yes I do have a name, no I won't tell you it, but if you need a name to regard me with, I also go by Shinku Sachiriku"

Temari quirked an eyebrow "Crimson Slaughter? Thats a cheerful name to go by"

Naruto smirked "You don't kill hundreds of people and then go around being called the fluffy fox, it just doesn't work, anyway I've got better things to do, so enjoy yourselves until the exams, and don't get in any trouble, you never know who might be passing by" Naruto then grabbed Konohamaru and disappeared in a swirl of fire. He dropped Konohamaru off in Sarutobi's office without saying a word and got back to the alley just in time to see the group of three start to leave, so he followed them from a distance.

The week before the exam passed, and it sucked horribly for Naruto and Anko both, Naruto had to follow the sand genin around everywhere and had almost no free time to do anything with Anko, so every encounter they had was rushed and not nearly as good as they wanted.

Naruto was so happy when the sand siblings finally walked into the academy for the first section, he had over an hour and a half to relax with Anko, and not so much relax.

They knew they didn't have an exceptionally long amount of time, so they spent about 10 minutes setting up their entrance at the end of the first exam, and then spent the rest of their time half naked, making out and grinding on each other.

Their alone time was over far to quickly and they threw whatever clothes back on that they had taken off, they stood at their positions ready and waiting for Ibiki to finish his speech to the chuunin hopefuls.

Inside the room, Ibiki just finished wrapping up his speech about the importance of the tenth question when a black and red blur smashed through the window on the right, half a second later another blur smashed through the window on the left, two Kunai were thrown and a banner was pinned to the ceiling that read 'Second exams are now beginning, get ready for pain!' The two blurs stopped in the center of the room, revealing Naruto standing there at his full height in his full gear, Anko was perched on his right shoulder, dangling her legs in front of him, wearing her matching red and black flamed trench coat.

Naruto began, "Uzumaki Naruto-" Anko continued "And Mitarashi Anko-" They joined together and spoke at the same time "And we're the proctors for the second exam, get ready for hell"

A series of whispers ushered through the Rookie nine populous, and Kiba jumped up and shouted "Oi, Naruto. What the fuck? I thought you were on a mission?"

Naruto grinned "Calm yourself Kiba, I told Kurenai to tell you I wasn't back, and to take the exams alone, I didn't want to tell you guys I'd been promoted to Jounin"

Kiba's jaw dropped "You're a Jounin already? You're only twelve though isn't that some kind of record?"

Naruto's grin grew "Yeah, it is. Youngest Jounin ever, in any village, enough of this chit chat though, we have an exam to run here, Anko-hime, you may proceed" Naruto had taken to calling Anko 'hime' since it annoyed her as much as her calling him Naru-kun did.

Ibiki chuckled "I was unaware that you were a princess now Anko"

Anko growled "You'll be getting payback for that tonight Naru-kun"

Naruto sighed "Thanks Ibiki, remind me to kick your ass next time I see ya...On with the exams! Follow us to training ground 44, get there in 20 minutes or you fail!" Naruto dropped Anko from his shoulder, which earned a squeak that made him want to giggle, he caught her in a bridal style hold and took off out the window, out towards the forest of death.

While on the way over to the grounds Naruto looked down at Anko "Did you really have to call me Naru-kun in front of all of them? We're supposed to be bad asses, not lovey dovey Shinobi"

Anko grinned "Well, did you have to call me -hime? I have a reputation to keep you know"

Naruto smirked "All right I'm sorry, say we call it a truce?"

Anko shook her head, surprising Naruto "Nope, but you can make it up to me later" This caused Naruto to break out into a full blown laugh and he almost smashed them both right into a tree because of it "Do you only think about sex?" he asked.

Anko smiled sweetly "Only when you're around"

Naruto chuckled and continued heading towards the Forest of death at his breakneck speed that no one could even hope to match, so it wasn't a surprise when he got to the forest in no time flat. He set Anko down on her feet and looked around. "Well, there's no one around, and no genin will probably show up for at least 5 minutes, so we could make out"

Anko licked her lips and smiled evilly at him "Sounds good to me"

Naruto growled seductively at her and Anko backed up against the fence surrounding the forest, Naruto prowled up to her and placed his hands on the fence on either side of her head, and he slowly drew his face closer, and closer to hers. He looked into her gray eyes one last time before diving into her mouth.

They kissed passionately for a moment before quickly parting their lips and moving on to second stage, their customary battle of the tongues, darting around, circling around one another, dipping from one mouth to another, swapping saliva like the best of them. They proceeded to get caught up in the heat of things and Naruto broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down her neck to her collar bone as he messaged her left breast through the trench coat. Eliciting a delightful moan from Anko that made him want to rip her clothes off and take her right then and there. But they froze when they heard someone clear their throat from behind Naruto, Naruto turned to look and Anko opened her eyes, which she had screwed shut during the kiss, and standing behind them was a large majority of the genin populous.

Naruto grumbled about nosy genin and helped Anko up. Once they had straightened themselves out a bit they turned back to the genin "Since you had so much time to be nosy and intrusive, I guess you all are ready, anyone who isn't here yet fails" Anko said.

Naruto nodded, and noticed the hateful looks Anko was getting from most of the female Shinobi, and the jealous looks from the guys he was getting. "Right, since we're all ready lets get this show on the road. The second exam is simple, once you sign the waver for your death, your team will be given a scroll, it will be either heaven or earth, to finish the test you need to get to the tower in the center of the forest with both an earth, and heaven scrolls, you have five days to get your scroll and get to the tower, more then enough time, any questions?" Naruto explained the premise of the exam.

Haruno Sakura raised her hand and asked "Uhh yeah, what do we need to sign death wavers for?"

Naruto grinned sadistically 'fun time' "Because, twenty four hours into the exam, Anko and I will be going through the forest and will occasionally kill off a Genin team or two for fun" Naruto let the news wash over them and noticed the horrified looks on more then a few of the genin, and he burst out laughing "Kidding! However much fun it would be to hunt you all down and slowly kill you, that wouldn't lead to very many Chuunins coming out of the exams, so no, the death wavers are because everyone is open game now. Killing is not off limits and is very possible, and we can't be held responsible if you die"

A mist nin from somewhere in the crowd called out "How can you be so laid back when you spoke of killing your own fellow citizens of your village, thats a bit harsh"

Naruto chuckled darkly "It doesn't phase me I've killed dozens of people from my own village, hell I've killed more Shinobi from Konoha then I have not from Konoha"

Whispers spread through the gathered genin like wild fire, and the imminent question arose "Why would you do that?"

Naruto grinned "I have my reason's for why, I won't be telling you, but all you need to know is that I'm not called Shinku Sachiriku for nothing. Now take your wavers, sign em, and hand them in, when your whole team hands them in you'll be given a scroll, then the fun can begin" Suddenly a huge Number of Naruto's came into existence around him and started to pass out wavers, everyone took one and filled it out and handed it in, and in no time all the teams had their scrolls and were gathered back before Naruto and Anko.

Naruto nodded "Good, since you all have your scrolls head to your assigned spots, when you feel my chakra spike, jump the fence and begin your exam"

Another hand shot up, this time it was Tenten from Gai's team "Umm, how are we gonna feel your chakra if we're all split up, and how will we know it's you, and not just some other person trying to trick us"

Naruto smirked "Hehe, trust me, you'll know it when you feel it, and You'll know when it's me" Tenten shrugged and all of the gathered genin headed off to their marked spots along the fence, Naruto had clones stationed about to watch and when everyone was in place he got ready.

"Alright Anko, I'm gonna give everyone in the village a little scare, so you might want to take, a lot of steps back" Anko quirked an eyebrow but didn't hesitate to jump about 100 feet away from Naruto, Naruto yelled to her "Might want to use some chakra to stick to the ground since your so close!" Anko shrugged and added chakra to her feet to stay in place.

Naruto grinned 'Alright Kyuubi, open the floodgates I'm gonna give a little show that should make the villagers piss themselves'

Kyuubi chuckled in his mind **'Alright Kit, it's all yours, just don't hurt yourself'**

Naruto nodded and began to draw on a huge amount of the Kyuubi's chakra and compress it inside his body, as he drew on more and more the ground around him started to crack and chip apart, the wind whipped around him violently and he began to glow red from the pure amount of chakra he was taking, Naruto continued to draw on more and more power, yet kept it compressed so well that Anko barely felt his chakra spike.

Anko was about to ask him what exactly he was doing when he released the gigantic volley of chakra. It exploded from him in an absolutely monstrous concussion wave, the air around him exploded into a wave of high speed wind, almost as if an atomic bomb had gone off. Even with her feet being glued to the ground Anko was knocked backwards flat on her back as the winds blasted past her and out in all directions.

The wave of pure power and wind blasted all throughout Konoha and beyond, creating an incredibly powerful gust of wind, and when it slammed into the forest of death all of the trees were strained to their maximum's from the extreme winds, some even snapped like toothpicks.

The genin's all felt it, literally, as they were blasted by gale force winds, mixed with the incredibly horrific and evil taint the chakra carried with it, hell everyone in and around Konoha felt it, and as Naruto predicted many dozens of villagers did indeed soil themselves, he even caused a few heart attacks.

Once all of the genin collected themselves, and stopped shaking in fear from the immense power he had just released, they all jumped up over the fence, into the darkness that was the forest of death to begin their five days of hell.

When Naruto finished releasing the wave he sighed, and fell flat on his back exhausted. Anko got up from where she had been pinned and walked over to him and looked down at him as he panted. "Good job, you tired yourself out, how are we supposed to finish up now?"

Naruto slapped himself on the forehead "Sorry, I hadn't planned for us to get involved before the exam started, and I wanted to leave a lasting impression on them, on everyone. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be good to go, right now I'd be lucky to sit up"

Anko smirked "Really now, so you're completely defenseless, and could be taken advantage of?"

Naruto groaned "Oh come on Anko, I won't be able to help at all"

Anko grinned and started to take his pants off "Don't worry Naru-kun, I'm gonna take good care of you for now"

Anko managed to get his pants and boxers off without any help from him, she then wrapped her hand around his flaccid member and slowly started to stroke him into full awareness, she had him at full mast in no time, once he was deemed ready Anko released him from her grip and repositioned herself so she could get at him better.

She leaned down slowly, painfully so, down to his member and planted a kiss on the head, earning a twitch, and a groan from Naruto. Anko grinned "Oh, so you liked that?" She asked Naruto responded with another grunt, further increasing the size of Anko's grin "Then you're gonna love this"

Anko lowered herself back down to him and slid her lips over the head of his member and slowly rolled her tongue around it, earning a moan from Naruto, Anko continued down, slowly encasing more and more of him in her mouth, until eventually she had to muscle past her gag reflex and he was in the beginning of her throat, she then slowly retreated until he had completely left her mouth, then started down again, she slowly repeated the action, bobbing her head up and down on his pulsing flesh.

Naruto was in pure heaven, the combination of the feel, moisture, and warmth of Anko's mouth, and her no less then professional tongue was quickly sending him towards the point of no return, and he knew he didn't have long "Ughh, Anko, I'm close"

Anko took note of what he said and decided to give him a grand finally, she went down one more time and pushed all the way down to the base, so that he was partially in her throat, she then started to hum in a deep tone around him. The vibrations of her humming sent him over the edge, he grabbed onto her hair and pulled her head harder against himself and thrust up into her face with his regained strength, and he released volley after volley of his hot fluids down her throat. Anko greedily swallowed everything she could and continued to milk him dry with her throat. Naruto finally stopped cumming and Anko withdrew from around him, she wiped the small it of cum that ran down her chin off and licked it from her fingers. "Mmmm, how was that Naru-kun?"

Naruto grinned "Words cannot explain how good that felt, but I might be able to convey it to you in another way"

Anko grinned "Really, how's that?"

Naruto smiled evilly at her "Like this!"

He leaned forward quickly and grabbed Anko by the waist and easily spun her around in midair, he dropped her onto his chest, facing away from him and quickly lashed out, and ripped her black thong to bits, he then grabbed her again and slide her up towards his face. When she was less then an inch away from his face he took in the beautiful sight that sat before him. He then blew gently over her clit, earning a moan from Anko and a small trickle of her fluids escaping between her folds. Naruto repeated the action again, except slower, letting the hot moist breath roll over her, earning a twitch, and another moan from Anko.

Naruto grinned "A little excited are we?"

Anko growled back at him, from wherever her head was at, "I swear, if you make me cum without even touching me, I'm going to kill you"

Naruto chuckled "Now why would I do that, then theres no fun in it for me" Naruto leaned in and licked her once with a long firm stroke, all the way from her plum colored pubic hair to her anus. Anko shivered from the pressure from his tongue, but Naruto didn't stop there, he leaned in further and pressed his nose into her folds, and grazed his teeth gently over her clit, and Naruto patted himself and the back as she drenched his face with her first body racking orgasm.

"Now, how was _that_. Because it tasted great on my end" Naruto said as he licked up all of her juices from her, causing her to moan again. Once she finished recovering from her orgasm she looked over her shoulder back at Naruto, who's face was still covered with her juices "That, was the best orgasm ever"

Naruto grinned back at her with his slick cheeks "Hehe, just wait until we get going" Right as the words left his mouth they were both hit with a gigantic wave of evil chakra, and a shrill roar pierced the peaceful air.

Naruto jumped up from the ground in an instant, effectively launching Anko off of him, luckily he moved quick enough to catch her and set her down gently, they then both came the same conclusion "What the fuck was that!?"

Naruto frowned "Damn it, we didn't even get an hour alone and shit is already going bad, what the fuck caused that, it was way to powerful for any person, and it wasn't the Ichibi's chakra. Anko, stay here I'll go check it out, I have no clue what the fuck it was, but it's got to be bad"

Anko scoffed "Like hell I will, I may be your girlfriend Naruto, but I'm a Shinobi too, and a Jounin, I can handle myself fine"

Naruto turned to Anko with a deadset determined face, he grabbed her by both of her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes "Anko, I know that, and I understand it. But this, this is different, this is beyond a Jounin, this is beyond human. I don't know what the hell it is, but if it ends up being something bad, you won't be any help, so I would prefer if you stayed safe, rather then uselessly in danger"

Anko huffed, but listened and put her clothes back on, minus her shredded thong. Naruto also grabbed his clothes and put them back on, then jumped the fence and dashed off into the forest towards whatever made the noise, and chakra wave.

* * *

Holy crap he did it again, another cliffhanger, what a damn prick! Right? I hope you all enjoyed the second lemon, even if it was a little random, and uh oh, what's this that caused this massive chakra spike?

Cookie to person who guesses it (It's not from Canon, or anything canon related)

Until next time,

-Goliith!


	6. Finally, Chapter 6

Right, heres the next chapter, jumping straight on into the action with a large, and yet short fight. I reckon by the end of this chapter I might have lost a fan or two, and I reckon in about the next three chapters I'll lose a couple more with where this fic is heading.

Jumping Right on into the action!

Sorry for taking so long to come out with the update :( My greatest apologies, I'll try to get the next one up by next week.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take him long at all to find it, and he really wished he hadn't found it when he had, in the forest not more then a half mile in from the fence was a gigantic spider ish demon. It was gigantic to be sure, it must have stood about 75 feet tall to the top of it's back, it had all eight legs, proving it to indeed be an arachnid, but the very bad part was the seven tails that were at the tail end of it, all dangerously resembling a Scorpions tail, having a large stinger on the end that was literally dripping with poison.

When Naruto arrived, the huge spider, demon thing instantly stopped what it was doing and starred right at him. It's huge fangs chattered about and it hissed a single word, that both clarified things, and confused them further. "Kyuubi"

One of it's seven tails suddenly lashed out at Naruto and he dodged it, and it smashed into the ground causing a large tremor, shattering the earth around the impact. Naruto started to run away from the spider, to lure it away from the genins and anything else it might be able to hurt. 'Kyuubi, just what the fuck is going on exactly!?' he screamed in his mind.

Kyuubi grimaced, this was not good, not at all **'Right, well I'm the king of the demons, right? Well, the more powerful demons are always competing for the top, but when I was sealed away I dropped off the radar, but was still the king. So....That burst of my chakra you sent out before, this demon must have recognized it as me, and came to kill me, and you, to claim the title as king'**

Naruto paled 'What the fuck do I do now? I may have trained for a long time with you now, but still this thing just has so much raw power, it doesn't need skill! It has seven tails, I can only use three'

Kyuubi sighed, something he didn't do often, which meant bad news **'Truth be told? At this point we're both probably incredibly fucked, along with everyone in your village, once it kills us it will probably commence a celebratory slaughter of your village. I'm going to do my best to try and come up with something, for now just run, and hold it off as best you can'**

Naruto started to sweat, something that was very rare for him, he just barely dodged another jab from one of it's tails. While he dodged around trees, it just ran through them and the trees shattered on it's exoskeleton, demonstrating it's durability.

Naruto reached the fence of the forest of death and spotted Anko on the other side, he leaped over the fence and jumped in a direction opposite of Anko, he turned to her and yelled one thing, that when Uzumaki Naruto yells to you, makes you scared

"RUN! NOW!"

Naruto didn't stop at all, and Anko took off in a different direction. Not a second later the gigantic beast came smashing through the tree line of the forest and barreled to, and through the fence as if it never existed. Anko's eyes widened as the beast that was chasing after Naruto came into view, she had to get help, or something! She disappeared in a swirl of leaves, and reappeared directly in Sarutobi's office, forgoing the normal procedure of appearing outside and knocking.

Sarutobi nearly chocked when a very disheveled Anko, who smelled of sex. Appeared in his office, panting and looking frightened, Anko was never frightened "Sarutobi-sama....Huge problem....chuunin exam... Monster" she said between pants.

Sarutobi's eyes widened and he jumped up from his desk, he had felt the large surge of chakra just minutes before, but he had also felt Naruto's a while earlier, and figured it was just him again. "Anko, what happened?"

Anko caught her breath and started "Something appeared in the forest of death, it gave off a huge wave of chakra. Naruto went to check it out, then came back a couple minutes later screaming for me to run, I did and not a second later a gigantic Spider thing with seven tails burst from the forest, chasing after Naruto"

Sarutobi's eyes widened further "What! Oh Kami this is bad, Karen! Round up every single available Jounin and Anbu in the village, tell them to get to where ever Naruto and the demon are, but to NOT engage" Karen, his secretary immediately nodded and hit the alarm for all Jounins and higher to report to the Hokages office. Sarutobi himself got up and left with Anko to chase down Naruto and the demon, which wasn't to hard considering the size of the behemoth.

Naruto led the spider to the largest training ground he knew of, big, flat and open. Perfect for taking on a gigantic demon. But when he and the spider got the field, the spider stopped, and stood there just staring at him, with all seven tails waving about slightly behind it, twitching in preparation.

Naruto and the Demon stood there, squaring off and more or less staring each other down, and all of the villages Jounin, Anbu, and Sarutobi and Anko all arrived in no time. To say they were surprised by what they found would be the ultimate understatement.

Naruto turned to the gathered Shinobi and growled "What the fuck are you all doing, gathering to be slaughtered? Get the fuck out of here!"

Sarutobi frowned at Naruto "And what exactly, leave you to fight this monster off alone? Leave you to die?"

Naruto growled again "Exactly! It's here to kill me, get the hell away from here. I'm the only one who has the slightest chance against this thing anyway! If you're going to be stupid and not leave, at least don't interfere, I can't risk you"

Sarutobi sighed "I can't leave you to die Naruto"

Naruto grabbed his hair in frustration "Yes you can! You send Shinobi to their deaths on missions everyday, this is no different! I have no chance at winning this fight, I'm just buying time for a solution to arise, now stop trying to help!"

The demon seemed to have had enough of Naruto not focusing on it and it lashed out with two of it's tails at once, Naruto ducked down and sprang away, just in time as the stingers slammed into the earth, shaking the training ground mildly. Naruto growled "Damn it! Fine lets go you piece of spider shit!" Naruto dragged up as much of Kyuubi's chakra as he could, and a red mist began to pour off of him as the chakra covered him in a cloak of red, and three tails formed behind him. His eyes turned blood red and his whiskers darkened. He dropped down onto all fours and leaned in, ready to pounce.

The spider reared forward to stab at him again with it's tails and Naruto took the advantage, he quickly launched to the side, dodging the blow, then sprang off the ground, cracking the earth where he was from the pressure. He rocketed across the gap between the two at incredible speeds, and he slammed his fist into the spiders exposed underside, the impact shattered Naruto's entire arm, and the entire spider was lifted up off the ground and launched back about twenty feet from the blow. The spider landed on the ground, again shaking the field and it merely shook off Naruto's blow. Naruto landed on the ground with his arm hanging limply at his side. He winced at the shattered bones, it would take a couple minutes to heal at least.

The giant spider charged forward towards Naruto, Naruto expected another attempted tail strike, and was caught completely offguard when the spider quickly flicked it's front most leg forward, smashing into Naruto, and sending him flying into, and through two trees, sending splinters of wood and leaves everywhere.

The impact knocked Naruto out, and he quickly found himself in his mind once again. He sprinted through the wet halls, he had memorized the route to Kyuubi's cage long ago. He arrived in the Kyuubi's room and ran up to the cage "Kyuubi we've got problems I got knocked out, and any luck on a solution!?"

Kyuubi appeared on the other side of the cage **"Well, I did come up with one way we could do it, but I'm not sure if you want to do it"**

Naruto grabbed his hair again in frustration "If it gives us a chance I'll do it, we don't have a choice here, it's do it or die, and then everyone else will die too! What do we have to do?"

Kyuubi sighed **"We could modify the seal again, remove more of it, leave pretty much only the part that ties our souls together, that way you can access almost all of my power"**

Naruto nodded furiously, "Okay, I'll do it! Just tell me what to do with the seal!"

Kyuubi shook his head **"That isn't the only thing though, by removing all of the limiters, my chakra will also have complete access to you, and it will change you again, like when your teeth grew out and you gained claws, that was my chakra changing you, so it will change you again, but further, to what extent I don't know, but you will be forever different. It's possible that it would even go so far as to turn you into a fox"**

Naruto gulped and sighed "Tell me what to do with the seal, it doesn't matter what happens to me in the end, we have to protect Anko, and Sarutobi, and living would be a bonus, even if it is as a fox"

Kyuubi nodded **"Okay then, you truly are incredibly noble you know. You're going to have to rip the seal again, except this time leave only the top border of the seal, that is what ties our souls together, if you remove that piece our souls will be ripped from your body and we both die painfully, and slowly. Our combined power exploding out could very well level Konoha too"**

Naruto gulped and reached up to the seal, and carefully ripped away more of the seal, so that in the end only the top border of the seal remained. He was once again flooded with intense pain, and was thrust from the mind scape, except he had to stay awake through the pain, and kill this spider while it happened.

Out in the real world Naruto exploded with the definition of power, waves of pure chakra rolled off of him, the shroud of chakra around him grew and morphed, so that Naruto looked almost completely like a fox, with a full nine tails lashing about behind him violently. Naruto winced at the incredible pain the removal of the seal was causing him, but he had to bare the pain, and work through it.

Naruto stood up from where he had fallen unconscious, he stood on all fours and growled incredibly loudly at the spider demon. And he disappeared, and reappeared above the demon and smashed his fist into the top of it's head, slamming the spiders entire body into the ground, effectively making it eat dirt.

Naruto's sudden complete change into a miniature nine tailed fox startled all of the gathered Shinobi to no extent, even Sarutobi was unnerved by it, and was sweating bullets, he turned to Anko "Did you know he could do that?"

Anko shook her head dumbly, not losing the completely astonished look on her face "I don't think he could do that, I think he did something, he said he had no chance before, that he was just buying time for a solution to arise. I think he might have been buying time for the Kyuubi to do something"

Sarutobi gulped, he really hoped this didn't turn really bad, really fast.

Back in the fight the spider got up from the dirt and clattered it's fangs at Naruto and hissed at him, the shroud of Naruto grinned evilly at the spider. He opened his mouth incredibly wide, and let out an earth shattering roar, literally. The ground around Naruto ripped apart and an incredibly powerful Concussive wave flew towards the giant spider. It hit it square in the face and launched the spider backwards and through the air. The spider landed about one hundred feet away with a crack in the exoskeleton on it's head, the soft innards of the creature could be seen beneath as it's purple blood seeped through the crack. The spider roared, whether it was pain or anger, or both, was unsure. But it looked mad at Naruto.

Naruto merely grinned at the spider and disappeared again, and reappeared above it once again, this time intent to deliver the fatal blow to the Spiders delicate innards. Naruto reared back with powerful punch, with his red chakra rolling around his fist in an almost flaming manner, he let his fist fly.

The sound of shredding flesh was unmistakable throughout the training ground, nor was the blood chilling scream of Anko. Naruto's fist stopped mere inches from the open crack in the spiders head. He looked down at himself and two of the spiders scorpid tails had pierced through him, one was through his chest, the other through his abdomen. The spider was actually holding him back from killing him, by impaling him through the back.

Naruto roared in anger and pain and twisted around, ignoring the two tails embedded in his body. He wrapped his hand around one of the tails and brutally ripped it from the spiders thorax., and he copied the action again and ripped the second tail off. He then grabbed a hold of the two tails and ripped them from his body.

The spider roared in incredible pain from having two of it's tails forcefully ripped from it's body, but it soon fell quite. Naruto took the stinger end of the tail that had pierced his chest and rammed it down through the cracked exoskeleton, into the spiders brain beneath as far as he could. The spider instantly fell silent and collapsed into the ground, once again causing the training ground to quake.

Naruto jumped from the top of the spiders head and the shroud of chakra quickly started to recede from him. He started to stumble over towards Sarutobi and Anko, as blood poured from the two gaping wounds in his chest and abdomen. By the time he got over to them the shroud had disappeared and his normal self was visible, and the exact damage could be seen, his chest and abdomen had both indeed been run through, right where his heart was in fact, he should have been dead already by all means.

Naruto got to them and stood before them swaying "Hah, I killed it, now to my house please, I have to get their soon, before the changing starts to fully begin, don't worry about the wounds, they'll heal fine" He managed to get the whole sentence out, albeit a bit slurred, but the message was heard. He then promptly collapsed into peace, free of the incredible pain he'd been baring since he modified the seal.

Sarutobi sighed, he thought Naruto should go to the hospital, but he seemed to know what was going on better then he himself did. "Anko, take him to his apartment, then get back to monitoring the chuunin exams, there's no need to get the genin more startled then whatever that spider may have done to them"

Anko nodded and lifted up Naruto's limp body, as blood still drained from the gaping wounds, she then jumped off towards his apartment

Sarutobi turned back to the crowd of Jounin and Anbu, who were even more stunned and confused then he or Anko was. "Everything you have all seen today is officially an S-rank secret until further notice, you will speak of it to no one in the village, you're all dismissed." The gathered Shinobi all nodded and disappeared in various swirls of leaves or puffs of smoke. 'I hope what ever he meant by changes isn't bad' Sarutobi thought.

Anko was fretting over Naruto's condition as she carried him to his house, like Sarutobi, she also thought that he should go to the hospital, not his house, but he seemed to know more then they did, and she trusted him, but the fact that the wounds on him had still yet to close, even with his advanced healing was still making her nervous, his blood was still leaking from the wounds, and down the front of her.

She arrived at his apartment and got in through his window, since the door was locked, she laid out a few towels to soak up the blood and she laid him out and quickly wrapped his wounds with some bandages, she kissed him once again on the lips and slipped out of his apartment. Not long after she left Naruto's body started the full process of his transformation, Kyuubi's Youkai once again surrounded his body and enveloped him in a cocoon ish looking shroud of red energy. Within the shroud his body was once again undergoing changes, brought on by Kyuubi's energy now have full access to his body, attempting to assimilate his body to it's power.

The shroud of energy lasted for over twenty-four hours, finally fading sometime in the middle of the next day. Naruto opened his eyes and groaned. He leaned up from his bed and was happy to see that he wasn't a fox, as far as he could tell. He got out of bed and also noticed his wounds were completely gone, not even leaving a scar, he decided to see exactly what Kyuubi's chakra had done to him, and he walked over to his mirror and looked into it, and jumped back in shock. "Holy Shit!" He yelled.

The chakra had changed him more then he had first thought, his face was even more fox like now, his eyes were angled, giving him a more sinister look, his whisker marks were now permanently enlarged, making him look even more feral and vicious, but that wasn't even nearly the last of it. His hair was now pitch black, with the ends being blood red, he had long jet black, red tipped fox ears poking up through his hair, and possibly the biggest possible change, was that he now had nine tails flowing about behind him, all jet black with red tips. How he missed them when he got up was beyond him, but they were clearly there now.

Naruto took in his entire appearance and sighed "Well, I sure look like you now, Kyuubi"

Kyuubi sighed **'I warned you Kit, but it could have been worse, you could be a fox right now, so it's not all bad'**

Naruto shrugged and got dressed in his clothes, he needed to make a rip in his pants for his tails to go through, he noticed that he could consciously control the tails, and when he wasn't consciously thinking about them they seemed to do as they pleased. Naruto finished getting dressed and found a bandanna in his stuff, he tied it over his head tightly, hiding his hair and ears, and he managed to get his tails to wrap around his waist, kind of like a big furry belt, he then closed his trench coat, completely hiding all his new features, except for his face.

With everything done he left his house, locking the door behind him, he needed to see Anko, and soon.

Naruto went to Anko's house, then remembered it was now only the second day of the Chuunin second exam, so she was probably still proctoring it unless they were canceled, so he wasn't to surprised when she didn't answer her door. Naruto left her house and sprinted off towards the forest of death.

He arrived and looked about, the fence was still trashed and the path the spider had cleared through the forest was still very evident, He saw Anko leaning lazily against part of the undamaged fence. He decided to play a little joke on her, since she technically had no idea what he would look like after the change, so he quickly henged into a large jet black fox, with red tipped ears, and nine red tipped tails. He slowly walked over to where Anko was lounging and walked up to her, with his nine tails swishing.

Anko's eyes fell upon the large fox that was walking up to her, but furthermore on the nine long tails that were swishing about behind it, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped "It can't be" she whispered, but Naruto's super sensitive fox ears heard her easily, and he nodded.

Anko gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth "Naruto, is that you?"

The fox once again nodded "Yo Anko, yeah it's me"

Anko couldn't help but stare in disbelief at this huge fox that stood before her, telling her that it was her boyfriend, her love. "I-Is this what you meant by 'changes'?"

Naruto nodded "More or less, what are we gonna do though? It's not like we can stay together now, I'm a fox"

Anko frowned "Who says we can't? Sure it's weird, but I like you, not your body. Hell, if it is so needed, I could give bestiality a try"

Naruto couldn't help but tear up slightly, they had only been together for a short time, and she was so devoted to him as to stay with him, even if he was fox now. Naruto decided it was enough and he dispelled the henge with a cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared and Anko's eyes fell on Naruto, with his trench coat closed and a bandanna on, and also his changed face.

"What gives? I thought you were a fox?" Anko asked

Naruto sighed "It was just a henge, I originally wanted to see how you would freak out about it, but, you just had to be so accepting. Anko, I think I love you"

Anko choked on her saliva "Nani? Could you repeat that?"

Naruto frowned, he thought she was rejecting him "I said I think I love you Anko. I mean, who else could possibly be better for me then you? You understand me, what I've been through, and you're even willing to stay with me if I was a fox, how could I ever possibly find a better match for myself?"

Anko fumbled with her own words, a nonexistent thing for her, normally. "N-Naruto, the only thing I could possibly say back to you after saying something like that is, I-I love you too. I mean at first I just thought you were a hot guy, but on the first day that we met, even though it was an accident you removed my curse seal, and set me free of the snake bastards hold."

"From then on you just grew on me more and more, as I learned more about you, and your past I realized just how alike our lives have been, and how we really are like matching pieces of some demented puzzle. You're the first person to ever show me any true care, sure Kurenai is a good friend, but she doesn't love me, even in like a sisterly way. I guess the best way I can explain it, is that you make me whole, I just hope I do the same for you"

Naruto smiled "You do, more then you could imagine. Well, so what now? Whats the next step?"

Anko shrugged "I dunno, how about you start by taking off that bandanna, and open your coat and stop hiding whatever changes happened?"

Naruto nodded and pulled off the bandanna, revealing his new hair color, and his two long ears. Anko, still being a member of the female species saw the ears, and one and only one word flowed from her mouth "Kawaii!" She lunged forward to get her hands on the fuzzy ears but Naruto stopped her "Not yet, I'm not done yet"

Anko nodded and stepped back, And Naruto opened his trench coat, revealing the thick fluffy 'belt' around his waist. Anko eyed the fluffy thing and quirked and eyebrow "Uhh, what's that?" she said pointing at the 'belt'.

Naruto smirked, and unwound his tails from around his waist, the tails, back to having their free will instantly started to swish about around him. Naruto took conscious control of one of the tails and brought it forward and reached out towards Anko with it. Anko reached out towards the tail slowly, like a child who's curiosity was overpowering their nervousness. She took the tail in her hand and stroked it gently, and was amazed. "So soft, you're like my own teddy bear now you know"

Naruto guffawed "Teddy _bear_? This here is fox fur, milady"

Anko smiled "So, just what can these tails do?" And with that simple question Anko had signed her death certificate. Naruto attacked her, yes that's right all nine tails instantly lashed out at her... and began to tickle her to death.

Anko was reduced to a giggling five year old in under a few seconds, but it didn't take long for the deadly tickle fight to turn into a heated make out session between the two.

Their make out session eventually ended and the two leaned against the fence, both slightly winded from the kissing. Naruto turned to Anko and frowned slightly "Anko, we still have two and a half days until the exam ends, what the hell are we going to do? Sex is great, but we can't just go at it for two days, we would be dead by the time we had to greet the genin at the tower."

Anko shrugged "I dunno, I'm not good at coming up with things to do, normally when I'm bored I do one of a few things, get drunk, eat some dango, or harass some Chuunin or Genin"

Naruto grinned as a sudden, stupid idea hit him "Wait here Anko, I thought of something we can do, stupid, fun, and should pass the time nicely" Naruto disappeared, leaving Anko to ponder what he had come up with.

Naruto returned about twenty minutes later with a large bag, and a face splitting grin "Alright, Foxy. What did you get?"

Naruto chuckled at the nickname and emptied the contents of the bag out "Fine Sake, Fresh Dango, and Shougi!"

Anko quirked an eyebrow at him "Soo, you wanna play Shougi while smashed? Sounds like fun!"

Naruto grinned and started setting up the Shougi board, and Anko swiped all the Dango before he even got one.

And so they spent the rest of their time getting completely trashed, playing Shougi horribly, laughing at every little thing, and with a bit of wild drunken sex thrown in for kicks.

They managed to recover from their drinking binge just in time for the the exams to close, Naruto packed away all of their stuff, and the numerous bottles of Sake they burned through over their time alone, and the He swept up Anko off her feet and they disappeared in a swirl of fire.

They reappeared inside the tower in the center of the forest, in the center of a large arena looking room. And they appeared right in front of all of the genin teams that made it through the exam, Naruto had neglected to put his bandanna back on, but he did have his tails wrapped around him like a belt, but his coat was left open.

The appearance of the two...unique Jounin had startled a handful of the genin, and everyone noticed Naruto's change in hair color, but more so the long fuzzy ears that were poking through his hair, they also took notice of the large furry belt he had on, Kiba being the good ex-teammate he was brought the observations to bare "Yo, Naruto what the fuck happened? What's with the hair, those ears, the change to your face...and that...belt"

Naruto smirked, and set Anko down on her feet beside him "Firstly, it's not a belt" Naruto let his tails go free, and they instantly started to swish around again, seemingly happy at being free. Everyone's jaws dropped as the tails swished about, and anyone who wasn't aware of Naruto's containment of the nine tails mentally counted the number of tails and grew extremely confused, namely team Gai was completely lost. And Tenten wanted answers "Naruto? Why do you have _nine_ tails?"

Naruto smirked "You weren't in our class, ask any of the genin about it all, they can explain it how they want, I don't feel like saying it"

Naruto noticed that she was done and finally continued "Right, so as I said before, preliminaries, get ready to fight against one another for your lives. These fights should be-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence as two Anbu's with strange emotionless masks appeared behind him, he could feel the the killing intent coming off of them, and the one on Naruto's left spoke "Dem...Naruto Uzumaki, you are to report to the council chambers now, concerning your actions earlier this week"

Naruto smirked without turning around "So, Word has already leaked about the S-class secret? Anko take over for me, I guess I'll say goodbye to all you genins now, since one of two things is going to happen once I get to the council chamber"

Trusty Tenten chirped in with a question "And what would those two things be?"

Naruto chuckled "Banishment, or Execution. Either one would be bad, but one would lead to the destruction of much of Konoha, so I hope they choose wisely" Naruto noticed the sudden fearful look in Anko's eyes and he looked straight at her "Don't worry Anko, it'll be alright, I'll come around to talk to you when whatever decision is made" Naruto swiftly turned around and clamped both of his hands over the two Anbu's throats, and the three disappeared in a swirl of fire.

Naruto appeared at the front of the council chamber, and dumped the two choking Root members on their asses. He had been to the chambers once before when Sarutobi gave him a small tour of the political side of Konoha when he was younger.

The gathered council gasped at his entrance, and furthermore at his appearance. Naruto noticed Sarutobi was there too, and didn't look the slightest bit happy 'Hah, so I was completely right' "Alright get on with it, not like I don't know why I'm here, or have a good idea as to what's gonna happen"

Danzo of the council stood up from his seat and cleared his throat "It has come to this council's attention that a few days ago you attracted an extremely powerful demon to Konoha, and then proceeded to battle it. In the process you destroyed hundreds of trees in the forest of death, trees that were older than Konoha itself, you also caused an untold amount of damage to the area from where the demon emerged, to where you fought it. Now tell me, what would have happened if that demon had instead appeared somewhere in the downtown area of Konoha?"

Naruto shrugged "I dunno, you'd have a whole bunch of dead villagers, and a giant dead spider in your market district"

Danzo nodded "Exactly, this council has come to a nearly unanimous decision that you Naruto Uzumaki are henceforth banished from Konoha, you will be given two days to gather your things, and leave this village to never return"

Naruto nodded "Fine, I'll be gone in no time, you wont have to worry about the demon destroying your village, but just so you know, I'm not gone for good, I will always be waiting in the shadows, lurking around, watching, waiting"

Sarutobi had until now remained silent spoke "Naruto, I'm sorry. Someone ignored my S-rank secrecy declaration and the news got around, I have some things I'd like to say to you before you go, so if you'd meet me in my office later today?"

Naruto nodded "Sure thing Jiji, I'll be there a little later today" Naruto then took off his hitai-ite and held it in his hand "Guess I won't be needing this anymore" He tossed it through the air and it bounced on the large table and slid across it, coming to a stop before Danzo. Naruto then glared one last time at the council members and flashed away in a swirl of fire.

Naruto reappeared back in the tower in the midst of a fight going on, Tenten was being thrashed by Temari in a giant cyclone of wind. Naruto ignored the fight and went over to Anko, Anko instantly noticed his lack of a hitai-ite and frowned "What happened?" She asked.

Naruto frowned "Just as I expected, they banished me from the village, I have until tomorrow to be gone"

Anko growled "Those fucking bastards! How dare they! Now what are we going to do?"

Naruto smiled warmly "Anko, you love me right?" Anko nodded "And I love you, so why don't you...come with me? I mean, what really ties you to this village anyway? Your friendship with Kurenai? If so no one banished you, you could come visit anytime you wanted to"

Anko couldn't believe that she hadn't thought to go with him. "Naru-kun, you're completely right, I will go with you! We'll lead a much better life, no rules, no bosses, we'll live the way we want to, with no more hateful glares, or sneering villagers"

Naruto couldn't help but grin at her sudden enthusiasm "Great, well Jiji said he wanted to talk to me before we go, so I guess you should get ready, you know? Pack up things you want to take with you, get prepared, say goodbye to friends, enemies that whole deal"

Anko nodded and took note of the fact that Tenten was now knocked out by Temari, and walked back over towards the two fighters "Temari is the winner, the next fight will be Kiba Inuzuka versus Kin Tsuchi. But before you guys begin I have to find you all a new proctor for the exams"

Sakura, who hadn't fought yet called out "Why do you have to find a new proctor Anko-san?"

Anko smirked "Because, Naru-kun was right, the village has banished him, and I'm leaving with him, so you're gonna need someone else to watch you all"

Everyone was shocked that Naruto had truly been banished, they all had thought that he was kidding, and all of the girls were devastated that he would be gone, they had all hoped beyond hope that he would get over Anko, that she was just some kind of phase, "So you guys are gone forever then?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head "No, we won't be gone forever, I'll be watching, waiting. The council is going to lead this village to ruin. I'll be there when they make their mistake, and I'll fix everything back to it's proper place, even if I have to force it, I will slaughter the entire council and forcibly place myself as Hokage if I have to, whatever it takes, I will not allow this village to fall" Naruto finished his small speech and everyone that knew him well was stunned.

"Naruto, why would you be so willing to help this village after all they've done, all they've put you through, the pain, misery, torture even. Yet you still stand tall for the right side, fighting for good no matter the costs, why do you do it?" Sakura asked

Naruto shrugged "I don't know why I do what I do, but I do it, and I won't stop doing it, I guess I protect the village out of the fact that it is my birthplace, my original home, despite the hell hole that it was to me, plus you're all still here, my friends and allies. I can't just go and abandon you all and leave you all to fight and die on your own just because the village once again cast me out. Anyway, I need to go, I have some things to accomplish before we set off, so I shall see you all later. Look to the future, nothing but darkness awaits us, it's up to us, the next generation to fix the mistakes of the past" Naruto looked to Anko one last time, and disappeared in another swirl of fire.

Anko quickly turned back to the Genin "Alright, you have a small recess to do as you need, no fighting or you will disqualified and dealt with, I'm going to get you all a new proctor, I'll be back shortly" She then disappeared in a much less dazzling swirl of leaves, leaving the Genin to think about what transpired, and what Naruto had told them.

Naruto arrived in front of the Hokages office and knocked on the door, receiving a rushed 'Come in!' he opened the door and stepped in, and was quite shocked. The office was in shambles, or at least for Sarutobi it was. Papers were scattered about, the top of his desk was covered in various things and was all disorganized, the drawers of his desk had been pulled out and hastily jammed back in. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the state of the office "Should I come back a little later perhaps?" He asked

Sarutobi looked up from the pile of papers he was sifting through and finally noticed that Naruto had entered and he shook his head "No, no. I just found everything I was looking for, I was getting prepared to tell you everything I could, and to help you out as much as I could"

Naruto's eyebrows rose up in curiosity "What exactly do you have to tell me Jiji? And help me? How?"

Sarutobi sighed, he hated lying to Naruto more then anything, and yet he had been forced to do it to the boy so much in the past, he hoped this wouldn't shatter his trust in him. "Naruto, tell me everything you know about your parents"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man, Naruto's been further changed by the Kyuubi! What could possibly oppose him at this point? Fret not, he will have powerful enemies to oppose him later on in the fic when the major fighting starts.

What is Sarutobi about to tell him?

What are Anko and Naruto going to do now that Naruto's banished?

This is a heads up warning that in the next few chapters A LOT happens and REALLY fast, I tried to slow things down with some filler junk, but I still ended up with a lot of plot points happening quickly, hope no one gets pissed over a rapidly developing plot.


	7. Took long enough, Chapter 7

I know, It's been an incredibly long time since I updated again, and this is why I don't like to try to promise a deadline for the next chapter, I can never keep them :(

My deepest apologies to everyone that has waited so diligently for this chapter, and I'm sorry the chapter isn't very long, I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. Enjoy the story, leave reviews, you know, the good stuff.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto's eyes widened drastically, what did this have to do with his parents? "Umm ok. My mom and dad both died on the night I was born, on the night of the Kyuubi's attack. My mom died shortly after giving birth to me from some kind of medical complication from the birth. My dad was killed during the Kyuubi's attack itself. I don't have any living relatives or family members that we're aware of"

Sarutobi nodded "Very good, would you please take a seat Naruto? This is going to be a very drastic revelation, I just hope you don't hate me for keeping this from you for so long"

Naruto eyed him carefully but took the seat Sarutobi motioned to "Ok, what exactly have you been hiding from me then Jiji?"

Sarutobi winced slightly at Naruto's tone "What you know of your family, isn't quite accurate, and it's missing some information. First who your parents were. Your mothers name is Kushina Uzumaki, she was a powerful Jounin from the now extinct Whirlpool village, she came to Konoha and met your father...Minato Namikaze better known as, the Yondaime Hokage"

Naruto's eyes widened "M-My father was the Yondaime?"

Sarutobi nodded "You have to admit, before these new changes to your body, you were a near carbon copy of the man, but there's more to it all. Your father was indeed killed on that night, he died sealing the Kyuubi into you. But the story changes a bit here, and this is what I fear you will truly hate me for hiding from you. Your mother never died that night Naruto. She did indeed have complications from your birth but she pulled through. She was a lot like you, stubborn and very sure of herself. I had decided to announce that the Yondaimes son died in the attack, to protect you from his many enemies, without him to protect you I didn't want anyone to know."

"I had prepared to tell Kushina at the hospital that you were alive, and to give you to her and send off with you, to take you away in secret to be with your mother. But due to her stubbornness she got out of the hospital early, and heard the announcement that you had died. With her only two reasons to stay in the village ripped from her, she took her things and quickly fled the village, I've never heard from her since, but I imagine she is still alive somewhere. She's not the type to give up on life, as I said she's very much like you. She is probably living her days away, either traveling, or living in a small town under a fake name, I hope that you are able to find her one day."

Naruto couldn't believe everything he was being told, his father was the Yondaime, his mother is, or was alive. That he could now possibly find her and finally meet his long lost mother, the family he never had a scrap of. "You said you were going to try and help me too, what did you mean?"

Sarutobi smiled weakly "Well, Your father was the head of the Namikaze clan, he was the last member, now you, are technically the last of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans. So by your birthright you are now the legitimate owner of the Namikaze compound in Konoha, and all of your fathers jutsu archives, and all of his assets, which adds up to a very large sum of money. You are officially a very rich man Naruto, with everything that's been left to you, you could probably start up your own village if you wanted to"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sudden idea that hit him "That's exactly what I will do Jiji, I'll start a new village, but I won't just be starting anew, I'll find my mother, I'll meet her, and I'll rebuild whirlpool, I'll create a new village based upon the old"

Sarutobi smiled, glad that Naruto didn't hate him for hiding things from him, and he tossed a set of keys to Naruto, who caught them and looked at them "What are these for?" he asked.

Sarutobi chuckled "For you fathers house, I figured you'd want to go through it and get everything you could out of it before you left, family heirlooms, his jutsu archives and such."

Naruto smiled and couldn't stop the tears that escaped from the corners of his eyes "Thank you, Jiji. Even if you did lie to me, you did it out of necessity, not want."

Sarutobi stood up from his chair at his desk and walked around the desk, he walked up to, and in front of Naruto and in an act that surprised Naruto. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly "Good luck Naruto, find Kushina and make everything right, I know you can do it. I suppose this is goodbye"

Naruto nodded and hugged him back "Thank you Jiji, even though you were never able to help me much as a kid, thank you for all that you did. You have no idea how much it helped knowing that at least one person was trying to help me out in life, goodbye" The two broke from their hug and Naruto walked out of the door with the new keys to his families old home, he looked at the key and the address was stamped into the metal, he knew where it was and he was quickly hopping over rooftops in the direction of where it lay.

Naruto arrived at the house and slipped the key into the lock and turned it with a satisfying 'click'. He grabbed the knob and opened the door slowly and it creaked loudly, it hadn't been moved in over 12 years after all.

Naruto walked through the house, taking in all the sights, it was a good sized house, with modest furnishings, five bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a large backyard. Naruto wandered around, wishing he could have lived here with his parents as a normal child, it was the first time since he met Kyuubi that he had actually wished his life had been different. He looked about the house and found a few pictures of his parents when they were younger. He looked at one in particular that forced unbidden tears to flow down his face. It was the one, and only picture that was to exist of his complete family.

His mom stood there in a hospital gown, holding an infant Naruto in her arms, with her long red hair flowing over her shoulders and down her back. The Yondaime, no, His father, stood beside her with his arm over her shoulder, fully dressed in his uniform, blue Shinobi pants, green vest, and his long white cloak with orange flames licking up from the bottom, he was looking down at the baby Naruto and smiling. Naruto was lying there in their arms, happy as could be, giggling as his dad tickled his chin, and his mom looked down at him happily.

That picture must have been taken right before Minato took Naruto to seal the Kyuubi in him, and to ruin four lives in the blink of an eye. Naruto took that picture, took it out of the frame and put it in one of the pockets of his vest, over his heart. His family would always be alive there. He gathered up the rest of the pictures of his parents and sealed them all into a scroll he had in his vest, he continued through the house and eventually came to a door to what seemed to be an important room, the door had no handle, and no lock, but it had a blood seal on it. Naruto bit his thumb and smeared the blood across the seal, and it opened for him. He walked through the large room, marveling at the large collection his father had created. He carefully went through the whole archive and sealed all of the different scrolls into scrolls that were marked differently for what they would contain, family jutsu's, and then of different elements and other various categories.

Naruto finally finished going through the house and had found and collected everything that could hold meaning to him, from pictures to jutsu's he combed over the whole house and didn't miss a thing, when he was finally finished he walked back out the front door, and closed and locked it for the first and last time.

Naruto found Anko at her house, packing and getting ready to leave the village. His eyes gave away that he had been crying, Anko had never seen him cry before, she didn't even know he could cry. "Naru-kun, what happened?" she asked, her voice laced with love and care.

Naruto smiled "I found out who my parents were, are. Jiji told me, he also gave me all of their assets and possessions to help us in our travels"

Anko's smiled warmly "Well, who were they? What were their names?"

Naruto reached into his vest pocket and pulled out the picture of his family and showed it to Anko.

Her jaw dropped and she covered her mouth with her hands in an attempt to stop the gasp, but she failed "Y-You're their son? We were all told that his son was killed in the attack"

Naruto nodded sadly "He said that to protect me from his enemies. That single statement both saved and destroyed my life"

Anko cocked her head to the side "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed "Kushina Uzumaki, my mother. She's alive, or was, twelve years ago. She got out of the hospital early and heard the announcement that I had died, and she instantly fled the village. If that statement had never been made, then I would have lived with my mom, happy and with a family my whole life"

Anko couldn't help but tear up "I'm so sorry Naru-kun, but there is an upside to it all at least. Your mother is still out there somewhere, and we will find her. Plus If that speech had never been made, then you never would have met me, and we never would have fallen in love"

Naruto sighed, damn Anko always coming up with good arguments against his points. He looked around, wanting to change the subject and noticed most of her stuff was already gone "Hey, all your stuff is pretty much gone, are you ready?"

Anko nodded, and took off her hitai-ite and set it on her coffee table, on top of a note to Kurenai and anyone else who cared enough to check her house after she went missing.

The two then picked up their things, and disappeared from Konoha, barely leaving a trace that they had ever existed at all, nothing but memories to those who cared enough about them to remember them.

Once they had gotten a decent distance away from Konoha Naruto created a huge army of Kage Bunshins, numbering far into the thousands. They all henged into random travelers, hikers and such and split up to go in every direction, and ask every person they saw if they had ever met, seen, or heard about Kushina Uzumaki, or someone matching her description.

Naruto and Anko themselves both headed towards where whirlpool once stood though, and Naruto told Anko of his plans to rebuild the once powerful village, and for it to take the place as most powerful hidden village from Konoha. Anko readily agreed to the idea, it sounded great and Naruto would be a great leader for such a village, being the most powerful person in the world would do that to you sometimes.

It took them about two weeks to get to whirlpool, or what used to be whirlpool. Next to nothing of the old village remained except for foundations and small bits of the villages outer walls, everything on the inside had been reduced to rubble. Naruto and Anko looked about the city, imagining what it could have looked like years ago. Naruto nodded to himself and created thousands more Kage Bunshin, which all scattered about the village ruins and started to get to work on clearing all of the debris out. With there being thousands of them all working it wouldn't take to long to clear everything out, but it would still take a while to clean the entire village area.

Naruto and Anko, and Naruto's army of clones had been clearing out the village for about one month when Naruto suddenly stopped and his eyes widened, he turned to Anko and smiled "Anko, lets go. One of my clones found her, I know where my mom is"

Anko's eyes widened as well "Really? Where is she?"

"A small village, about two days travel from here, lets go, we can leave the clones to keep cleaning up the village" They grabbed their things and started quickly in the direction of where Naruto's clone had been.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After two days of travel the two arrived at a small, pleasant town. It was one of those towns where everyone knows everyone, and Naruto's clone had heard someone mention the name Kushina, and investigated, turned out she had been living there for about eight years now.

Naruto and Anko walked slowly through the village, gaining a good bit of attention with their clothes, and Naruto's ears and tails. Naruto's clone had found out where she lived, and thats precisely where they were headed. They arrived at her house, it was nothing special, a small house, probably no more than two bedrooms.

Naruto reached forward and nervously knocked on the door. A minute later the door opened and a women stood at the door. Naruto wanted to cry, she barely looked a day older then in the pictures he had of her. Her long red hair flowed over her shoulders down to her mid back, she had blazing green eyes, and her body did not betray her age at all.

Naruto swallowed "Uzumaki...Kushina?"

The women nodded "Yes, who are you, and what can I do for you?"

Naruto was more nervous then he had ever been in his life "This is Mitarashi Anko, and I'm... Uzumaki... Naruto"

Kushina's eyes narrowed in rage"Why would you say such a thing!? My son died over twelve years ago, you look nothing like him, and your at least seventeen, are you just here to try and make me feel worse!?"

Naruto could do nothing as the tears began to leak from his eyes "It really is me, I learned that you were alive just a few weeks ago, I sent thousands of shadow clones to search for you, now I've finally found you"

Kushina's eyes widened "T-That's impossible! It was announced that you died, with Minato, and you look nothing like him!"

Naruto sighed "You were never supposed to hear that announcement. Jiji was going to tell you about me in private, and give me to you to take and raise, but you got out of the hospital and ran when you heard"

Kushina wanted to cry, if what this man before her was saying was true, then her little boy never died, then a sudden question hit her "Who's Jiji?"

Naruto smiled "Sarutobi, I kinda think of him as a grandfather, he helped me when he could when I was growing up"

Kushina couldn't believe what she was hearing, and was still unsure "You can't be my son though, you're much to old, and you don't even look like him, he had blond hair"

Naruto smiled weakly "The Kyuubi. He changed me when I needed him to, he made me stronger, better, he gave me the ability to protect those who are important to me, and he helped me save all of Konoha, even if it did get me banished"

Kushina's eyes widened again, this time in anger "You were banished from the village? Why?"

Naruto sighed "They feel that I'm to dangerous to keep around, a seven tailed spider demon came to Konoha to kill me and Kyuubi while I was proctoring the chuunin exams, and I killed it, they fear for what could happen if it happened in a more populated place, so they got rid of me. Not like I really care though, I could care less if ninety-five percent of that village went up in flames, I only care for my friends and family there"

Kushina was shocked, Minato had absolutely loved the village, and everyone in it, how could his son be so different "Why do you hate them all so much?"

Naruto frowned "If I told you why, you would probably want to go and destroy the village, I don't want you to want that, so I won't tell you"

Kushina realized they were still standing at the door, and instantly asked them both to come in and get comfortable. They all walked into the house and Kushina led them to her dining room and set out some tea, which had ironically just finished being made when they arrived. The sat at the table and Kushina began.

"I find that I do believe that you are indeed my son, even though you're so different, you're also so much the same, your eyes are the exact same color as Minato's, and your hair though different color, is much the same as his. So tell me, what have you been up to in your life? What have you done, things you've done, what was your family in Konoha like"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow "Family?"

Kushina narrowed her eyes slightly "You know, the people that took care of you your whole life, adopted you?"

Naruto nodded "Oh, right. Never had one. I've been on my own since day one, everyone in Konoha hates the 'demon spawn' you know, I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was four, Jiji got me an apartment after that, and I've been on my own since"

Kushina's eyes widened "You've been living on your own since you were four?"

Naruto shrugged "Well, I wouldn't really say that, I've only really been living since I turned eleven last year, everything before that was just, well from what Kyuubi has told me, worse then hell itself"

Kushina's eyes once again narrowed "And just why was your life, worse then hell itself?"

Naruto sighed "Fine I'll tell you, but you promised not to lose it, though I doubt that you'll keep that promise. My life has been, less than savory"

Anko narrowed her eyes slightly "Naruto-kun, just tell her, sugar coating it isn't going to help any. To put it bluntly Mrs. Uzumaki, Naruto-kun's life has taken the definition of suffering, and rewritten it"

Naruto sighed "She doesn't need to know everything that happened. No one needs to know everything, it's in the past for a reason, anyway, yes my life has sucked beyond all possible belief. The villagers, and Shinobi would routinely hunt me down and beat, assault, torture, and overall abuse me. The first time they ever did it they didn't just go after me, they also went after the only person that ever tried to get close to me and be nice. I don't want to continue, I don't want these memories to surface"

Kushina was openly crying as her long lost son described the hell hole of a life he had lived, she was also incredibly angry that he had been treated that way, by the same people who thought his father to be almost godlike. "W-What happened after that?" She asked

Naruto smiled slightly "Then I met the Kyuubi, he's actually pretty nice. He felt bad for everything that had happened to me, and offered to fix everything, give me new eyes, remove my scars, even make my body older, faster, stronger, better. He even offered to train me. Well I eagerly accepted, and here we are, now I'm the most powerful person alive, I have over thirty-five hundred years worth of training under my belt, and I have big plans for the future"

Kushina was completely shocked that the demon that was bent on shredding Konoha to ruins, could have been so nice to her boy, but for now she still wanted to know more. "What do you mean 'new eyes? And what are these big plans?"

Naruto cursed, he didn't mean to slip about his eyes. "Well, on that...night they gouged out my eyes, Kyuubi gave me new ones. My plan is since I'm banished from Konoha, and I have Anko-chan with me, we've decided to build our own village, one which will surpass Konoha, and take the place as the most powerful village in all the land, we are going to recreate whirlpool, and bring it to heights never before seen"

Kushina gasped, she couldn't believe what he was doing "Why though? Why recreate whirlpool, why not create your own new village, with your own name and reputation?"

Naruto smiled warmly "Because, Konoha is no longer my home, which was my fathers home, so we, the Uzumaki's will bring our own homeland to prosper, we will recreate our own home village, and we will make it better then anything else seen before. From then on, we will do what's needed, one of the things on my list is that once Konoha makes the right mistake, I will move in, take out the council and Danzo's root devision of Anbu. I will restore Konoha to it's former glory as well. From then on, who knows, whatever happens, happens"

Kushina was amazed at how large his plans went, and the thought he put into it "Well, you're definitely Minato's boy, he thought things far ahead too, he even designed the seal for the Kyuubi long before the Kyuubi was ever even known of, in fact he prepared it so in secret, that the seal that is on you, is the only proof that it exists at all"

Naruto frowned "Oh, so what's on me is the only proof of it, so theres no like, documentation on how it was made or how to make it or anything like that?"

Kushina nodded "That's correct, why do you ask Naruto?"

Naruto's frown deepened "Well, if that's the case then there is almost no proof at all, the majority of the Kyuubi's seal is gone, only a tiny fraction of it remains, the part that keeps his soul entwined with mine"

Kushina's eyes widened in fear, and her jaw dropped "What! Why? Why is most of the seal gone, what happened!?"

Naruto chuckled "Come on mom, don't tell me you haven't noticed my ears, or my _nine_ tails? I removed the Kyuubi's seal, or most of it. It's how he improved my body and made me better, it's also how we saved all of Konoha, by removing more of the seal, so I could access all of his power"

Kushina was shocked, both at the fact that Naruto had willingly removed the seal, and trusted the fox, but more so that the fox kept his word and helped him. "It's still so surprising. This is all so much to take in, I think I just need some time to soak everything in. I think I'm going to lie down for a while"

Naruto nodded "Alright, me Anko aren't going anywhere, so we'll be here when you get back"

Kushina nodded and got up and headed for her own room. Naruto turned to Anko, "So, what do you wanna do? And no, I'm not doing any funny business in my moms house"

Anko put a hand in front of her mouth and yawned "Actually, I'm pretty tired myself, how about we take a nap on the couch?"

Naruto smiled "Alright, sounds good. Easy way to pass the time too." The two then got up and made their way over to Kushina's couch, fortunately it was big enough for both of them to lie on, they both lied down and Naruto wrapped his arms around Anko and put his chin on her shoulder, and the two quickly slipped into a nice deep sleep.

Kushina woke up a few hours later and came out of her room to find the couple snuggled up on the couch, both snoring cutely, with Naruto's tails occasionally twitching, his ears doing the same. She awed at the adorable site the two created when she suddenly realized that Naruto was only twelve, and this Anko girl had to be almost twenty, but they seemed truly happy together, and Kushina wasn't going to start lecturing her son the day she met him.

She sat down in a recliner on the opposite side of the room from the couch, and simply sat there, watching her son and his girlfriend. After about another hour or so they both awakened, rather abruptly when Naruto rolled over, with Anko in his arms and took them both over the side of the couch to the floor.

They both hit the floor with a loud thud, and Naruto groaned and rubbed his head, after a minute they were both awake and sitting on the couch, and they all started getting back to business.

"So, you're planning on rebuilding Whirlpool, do you have any idea how long it will take to clean up the whole village, let alone rebuild it? With just the two of you no less" Kushina stated.

Naruto grinned "Ahh, but we aren't alone, at all times I have an entire army of Kage bunshin at my disposal, in fact they are cleaning up the village as we sit here talking, plus. We have you now too, well that is, if you want to live in Whirlpool when we start getting it underway"

Kushina's eyes narrowed slightly "Of course I'm going to go there! You think I'm not going to want to spend time with my son, after just learning that he's alive? But there is another problem. Finances, building a village needs more then just man power. You need contractors, plans, materials, and more. All of these things cost great amounts of money, and I somehow doubt that you had a whole lot of money in Konoha"

Naruto's grin grew "That is covered as well. Just before I we left the village Jiji gave me all of dads things. Possessions, assets, everything. Even gave me the key to the house, so I went through it and emptied out his archives, got all of the pictures of you and him too, even got the only picture of all three of us"

Naruto pulled out the picture of the three of them, and handed it to Kushina, who took it and looked at it and started to cry again.

She eventually calmed and turned the conversation back onto Naruto's plans "So, how are you planning to accomplish everything with the village?"

Naruto smiled "Well, I figure once I have the village all cleaned and prepped, I'll higher some contractors to design and supervise the construction, then I'll create a huge army of clones for the contractors to use, they work better together then people, they never tire, and they're free, after that. I'm not really sure I. guess we just slowly get more famous over time, we'll draw people to us and grow in power, eventually it will just work out"

Kushina nodded "Sounds like you have things planned out fairly well, but where do you and miss Mitarashi plan to live while all of this happens? This village will take years to build"

Naruto slapped himself in the forehead "Damn, I didn't think about that"

Kushina giggled at her sons action "Don't worry about it, you guys can stay here with me while the village is under construction, if you want to that is. There's a spare bedroom you can use. Now I have a more...delicate question. What are you and miss Mitarashi planning on doing with yourselves? You abandoned your village to be with Naruto, so I take it you guys are quite serious, have you thought about marriage? Children?"

Naruto choked on his saliva "Mom! I'm twelve! We still have time for things like that, but well I know I want kids, it's up to Anko though"

Anko giggled mischievously "Little yous running around? I think I'd like a few"

Naruto smiled "Seems that was simple enough, kids it is! Though, lets take our time on that one, no need to raise a kid in my moms house, haha"

Kyuubi suddenly chirped in, with foul news **'Actually, You can't have kits with her'**

Naruto's expression instantly turned into one of distress and anger, alerting Kushina and Anko "What's wrong honey?" Kushina asked. Naruto growled slightly "Kyuubi's telling me something, one minute" 'What the fuck do you mean I can't have kids with her?' His tone wasn't asking questions, it was demanding answers.

**'Well, you know how I've changed your genetics so much, and how my chakra has changed you so much, your technically.....not human anymore. With the amount of changes that have happened to you you've become quite...demonic, meaning your children would also be demonic, and while you could have a child with her, she would almost definitely die in the progress, though it could be... bypassed'**

Naruto paled 'What the hell! I never knew those changes would make me not human, why didn't you tell me!?'

**'Well, I never planned it to happen like this, originally the changes I did to you wouldn't have done anything to make you not have human children, but with the removal of most of the seal my chakra finished the changes, turning you into a demon, this also brings about another point, you're immortal now, not invulnerable, but immortal. You will live forever'**

Naruto was furious 'I don't give a damn about living forever! What about having children? Having a family!?'

Kyuubi actually flinched slightly at his tone **'There is **_**one**_** way that you can have kits still though.'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter....yeah a whole shit tone of stuff happened in a very short span of writing...which I wasn't all to happy about, but I didn't want to just stretch out the Naruto-Kushina introduction with tons of useless conversation.

Again, please leave reviews, and well...I wouldn't be all that surprised if you can guess what's the one way they can have kids, but a cookie to whoever can do it anyway!

Until next time, -Goliith


	8. Chapter 8, Yay!

Well, I said I would try and get the next chapter up relatively soon, in comparison to the last few updates, so here it goes.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Last time: _Naruto was furious 'I don't give a damn about living forever! What about having children? Having a family!?'_

_**Kyuubi actually flinched slightly at his tone 'There is one way that you can have kits still though.'**_

Let the story begin!

-------------------------------------------------------------

**'You could turn her into a demon as well, then you would be the same, and could live together forever, and have all the children you want' Kyuubi finished**

Naruto sighed 'I would never force that on her, but how is it done? Just in case she does want to do it'

**'It's not all that difficult actually. You have to mark her as your mate first, by biting her on the collarbone and injecting your chakra into her through the bite(Yeah yeah, done a dozen times, I know), then you need only to cut her, and yourself, and drain some of your own blood into her system. Her body will already be in tune with yours from the 'mate mark' and your demonic blood will overpower her human blood, and will turn her into a vulpine demon as well, though she won't have my chakra, so she won't be quite as strong as you'**

Naruto nodded 'Well, guess I better break the news...' Naruto took a deep breath and looked from Anko to Kushina "Well, I have some bad news, and some...weird news"

They both frowned, and adopted slightly worried looks, clearly telling him to spit it out already. "Anko and I can't have children, at least not unless we do some extremely crazy shit with Anko first"

Both womens eyes widened "What why not!?" Anko cried out.

Naruto sighed deeply "It turns out, that all of the changes that have happened to me, have turned me into a demon. So, my DNA is demonic...so my children would be demonic. If we are to have kids at this point, you would die Anko"

A dreaded look washed over Anko, as she looked gloomily to the floor "You said we could have kids if we did something to me right? What do we have to do?" Anko asked.

Naruto sighed "Well, for you to handle a demonic child...You would have to be a demon. We would have to turn you into a demon, like me"

Anko looked up at him suddenly with wide eyes "What? How the hell do you do that?"

Naruto cleared his throat "Well, Kyuubi told me how to do it. But I'm not going to force you to do anything, I'm leaving this completely up to you, Anko"

Anko nodded without giving it more then two seconds thought "Ok, lets do it"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise "Wait, what? Don't you want to think about it?"

Anko shook her head "What's there to think about? We both want kids, and to be together, this is the only way to do it, plus what's so bad about being a demon? I'll get fuzzy ears and tails like you right?"

Naruto suddenly was bombarded with mental images of Anko with ears and tails, looking extremely sexy. He couldn't get the thought out of his head of how Anko would only look better as a demon. "Well, you'd be immortal too"

Anko gasped "Immortal? As in we'd be alive, together, forever?" Naruto nodded "Well then what the hell are we waiting for? Lets do it!" Anko yelled, with an enthusiastic fist pump.

Naruto was shocked that she was so gung-ho for the idea of being genetically changed to an entirely different being "You are aware that this can't be undone if you don't like it right?"

Anko nodded "Yes, but like you said, this is the only way for us to safely have kids, and I would like to live long enough to actually know my children, so it's worth being different. Plus I would be different right alongside you, so we would be normal to each other"

Naruto nodded, a grateful smile in place "Fine, I guess we can get started on it soon then, no point in wasting time" 'Kyuubi, how long is this whole thing going to take?'

**'Hmm, considering that she's going to be doing all of your transformations at once, probably about two days, also it would be nice if you warn her of the incredible pain to expect from this'**

Naruto nodded "It's going to take about two days to complete according to the Kyuubi, also it's going to hurt, probably more then anything else you've ever experienced"

Anko gulped but nodded "It's alright, I've dealt with gaining Orochimaru's curse seal, I can deal with this, lets get started I suppose?"

Naruto nodded "Mom, is it alright if we use the spare bedroom for the...procedure?"

Kushina nodded "Sure thing, and if you need anything at all let me know, I'll do my best to help"

Naruto nodded and led Anko to the spare bedroom, where he had her lay down on the bed, and he crawled up on top of her, where he was straddling her waist. "This is going to hurt a bit, I have to bite you as the first step"

Anko bit her lip and nodded, bracing for the pain, "Do it"

Naruto leaned down and opened his mouth wide, revealing his sharpened fangs, he moved down to her collarbone and hovered for a second before closing the gap and sinking his fangs all the way into her flesh. Anko screamed in pain from the bite, and he started to channel his chakra through his fangs, which quickly numbed the pain for Anko, replacing it with a dull warm ache.

Naruto pulled away after a minute, and wiped away the blood from her collarbone and his mouth. Anko was now sporting a seal on her collarbone, that was shaped like a foxs' head with nine tails wrapped around it protectively

Anko opened her eyes, which she had screwed shut when he bit her "That's it?"

Naruto shook his head sadly "No, that was just the first step. Now I have to cut you, and myself and drain a bit of my blood into you" Anko's eyes widened slightly as Naruto pulled out a Kunai and grabbed her arm in a gentle but firm grip. "This is going to sting" she nodded and once again bit her lip.

He gripped the Kunai tightly and dug it into her arm, earning a stifled scream from Anko, her blood began to run down her arm and Naruto quickly pulled up his own sleeve and stabbed his own arm, his own blood quickly began to pour from his arm and he held his arm steady over the wound in Anko's arm, and his blood began to drip from his wound and into hers' where it quickly started to steam and invade her body.

Naruto wasn't sure how much blood was needed so he just sat there and kept letting his blood drip onto her wound as it slowly crept through her cardiovascular system and kicked her human blood to the curb. Naruto's wound didn't take long to heal, and his blood stopped. Not long after, Anko surprised him when her arm healed in a similar manner to his, with the wound steaming and hissing shut.

Not long after that Anko scared Naruto sufficiently as she started to scream in pain, and convulse violently on the bed, Naruto held her in place to keep her from hurting herself, but he was soon forced to get off of her and stop holding her as a shroud of chakra, similar to the one that encased him, encased her. The Major difference being the fact that her shroud was a vibrant purple, and not an enraged crimson.

Kushina had been outside the bedroom door the whole time, listening intently, and was fairly scared, it sounded as if Naruto was torturing her to death from the blood chilling screams that Anko was making, then the screams suddenly subsided as the Shroud fully engulfed her, sending her into unconsciousness.

Naruto stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Kushina looked at him slightly worried "Is everything alright? It sounded horrible"

Naruto smiled warmly "It worked fine from everything that I can tell. From here only time will tell how well it turns out, I'll be staying with her for the whole time, in case anything happens or needs to be done"

Kushina nodded "Okay, if you need anything just call for me, I'll bring you some food and drinks when you want"

Naruto smiled warmly and nodded "Thanks ma" He gave her a quick hug and slipped back into the room, which was glowing a dull ethereal purple from the chakra.

Naruto spent the whole two days in the room, right beside Anko as he said he would, and Kushina stopped by every little while to check on everything just like she said she would.

Finally the shroud of purple chakra subsided, revealing the changed Anko, and Naruto was _quite_ pleased with the change, she was still unconscious at the moment, but Naruto was filing away every changed detail about her. Her plum colored hair, which was normally pulled back into a spiky Ponytail had grown significantly longer, and turned a much more vibrant purple, it also broke free of the pony tail some how. Adorning her head were two long fox ears, similar to Narutos, except hers were a vibrant purple like her new hair, and had white tips.

She, like Naruto had small fangs protruding over her bottom lip, and her eyes looked more feral and fox like, though he had yet to see her actual eyes yet, being unconscious. Naruto didn't notice much else about her that changed aside from her body looking to be more toned, more powerful. And of course, the four purple, white tipped tails that were pinned beneath her.

Anko groggily rubbed her eyes with the back of her, now clawed hand. She then opened her eyes to reveal the most beautiful eyes Naruto had ever seen, and he had thought that they looked good before as their dull gray. Now they were slitted, just like Naruto's, except like her hair and new appendages, they were a vibrant purple. Naruto wasn't sure why they changed, but didn't really care, it was a good change.

Anko smiled at Naruto, and Naruto grinned back "How do you feel?" Naruto asked.

Anko's smile grew and she stretched in a very sexy way. "Mmm, I feel better than I ever have, how do I look?"

Naruto's grin widened "Like a vulpine goddess"

Anko got up out of the bed, and instantly noticed her new tails "Ohhhh they're so pretty!" she touched one "And soft!"

Naruto chuckled and tossed a small mirror to her, which she caught easily and brought up to look at herself, and she gasped "Wow, damn I look good!" Naruto nodded "Yes, yes you do"

Naruto and Anko left the room and headed to the living room, where they meet Kushina, who looked at Anko and her jaw dropped "Well, the change certainly didn't seem to do you any harm"

Anko smiled, showing off her new pearly white fangs "Indeed I feel, and look better than ever, and it's all thanks to Naru-kun!"

Kushina nodded "Hmm, so what are you two going to do now? If you say make babies, I'm going to harm you"

Naruto grimaced, even though his mother was far weaker then he, or even Anko was, she still made him scared. "I dunno, the clones have the village pretty clean from the last report I got, we could head back and start getting contractors to make plans for it, or at least get a house for me and Anko set up for construction"

Naruto was suddenly hit with a flood of memories, and his face flushed with anger "Change of plans, we're going to Konoha"

Anko, and Kushina's eyes widened "What, why?" they both asked.

Naruto's eyes narrowed "When we left Konoha I left some clones with large amounts of chakra, so they would last a long time, they had simple instructions to dispel if something bad happens, from what I just learned. Orochimaru and Suna and Oto attacked Konoha during the Chuunin exam finals. Orochimaru killed Jiji, but Jiji got his arms, after that the forces of Suna and Oto were pushed back and forced to retreat, and those fools in Konoha have set Danzo as their new Hokage, the village is going to go to hell in a hand basket in no time if I don't step in"

Anko and Kushina's eyes widened "What, Sarutobi died!?"

Naruto eyes softened slightly "So it seems. It seems I'm going to have to... intervene sooner than I expected. Mom, you wanna come too?"

Kushina nodded and the three quickly grabbed some supplies and left the house, in town they found a shop and bought new sets of clothes, Naruto and Anko would be easily spotted in their traditional trench coats.

The three of them walked out of the shop in their new clothes, Naruto had a long black robe with the Kanji for King on the back in red. Anko had on long red robes, with the kanji for queen on the back in black. They also both also had on large baggy hoods that matched their robes. Kushina had taken to large beige baggy pants, a loose black jacket, and a large hat that drooped and hid her face.

The three quickly headed towards Konoha, though Naruto and Anko were much faster then Kushina, and Naruto ended up carrying her so they could get there much faster.

With their incredible speed the three of them arrived at Konoha in just about a week, they didn't want it to be well known that their was unknown Shinobi in the village, so Naruto grabbed Anko as well and all three of them disappeared in a swirl of fire, they reappeared deep inside of Konoha, in the Namikaze house.

Naruto let go of the women and nodded, mostly to himself "Okay, you guys just hang out here, I'm gonna go deal with this villages problems for them. Starting with the 'Hokage' and the council"

Kushina's eyes widened "You can't expect them to allow you to take over do you?"

Naruto smirked "They won't even know what hit them, I'm gonna take out Danzo in no time, I'll remove his root devision of Anbu, and I'll disband the civilian council, and remove the Shinobi council's power. Then I'll set in a rightful Hokage to take over, pretty simple. Now please just hang out here for now, it will be a lot easier to stay undercover if they don't know how many of us there are"

Anko frowned "But I want to help you Naruto-kun, we're supposed to be there for each other"

Naruto frowned "I know Anko-chan, but this is my task, my fight"

Anko sighed "Fine, go then. But know that I may just show up to help at some point, I need some action every once in a while too you know"

Naruto chuckled "Fine, how about you help me take out the root Anbu?"

Anko jumped for joy "Okay!"

Naruto smiled one last time and threw a quick wave "See you in a bit Anko, mom" he then disappeared in a plume of smoke.

He reappeared in the Hokage's office with no warning, incredibly alarming Danzo, who had been leaning back in his Hokage chair, he couldn't see the face of Naruto, so he didn't know it was him, but someone just appeared in his office in a plume of fire. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking you halfwit, what do you want?"

Naruto chuckled creepily under his hood, and he disappeared and reappeared behind Danzo with a Kunai pressed against his throat "I want your head, you sniveling traitor. When I'm done with you, your whole root devision is going down, then the council."

Danzo recognized his voice instantly and hissed "You Dem-" his sentence left unfinished, as his throat was sliced nearly all the way through with the Kunai, spraying the paperwork on his desk with his rich crimson blood. Naruto dug the Kunai into his neck one more time and the shocked visage of the Godaime Hokage dropped to the floor with a thud.

Naruto pulsed his chakra twice quickly, and a moment later Anko appeared in her robes and hood. Naruto could just tell she was grinning from ear to ear under that hood "Lets go Anko, it's time to bring the pain to root"

They both disappeared simultaneously, only to reappear elsewhere in the village, where exactly were they? The headquarters for Danzo's root devision of Anbu. They were just inside the entrance and they both pulled down their hoods, revealing their faces. They both slowly walked down the corridor, side by side, until they came to a room teaming with men in emotionless Anbu masks.

Naruto and Anko both grinned, looking very terrifying with their eyes and teeth "Time to die!" Naruto yelled. About 50 Kage Bunshin all appeared around him and Anko instantly, and charged forward, meeting the Anbu in their own charge.

Naruto's clones were no slouches, and these ones had more then a normal amount of chakra.

Naruto and Anko watched with sick fascination as Anbu after Anbu fell to the clones, and clone after clone fell to the Anbu, after all, they weren't Anbu for nothing.

In the end the Anbu's lost around twenty men, and the clones were all gone, not that it really mattered since Naruto could just make even more if he wanted to. But he needed his hands on fun too "Now, Anko-chan!" Anko whipped two Kunai out of no where and leaped at the large group of Anbu, numbering somewhere around fifty five.

Anko was easily ripping through them with her Kunai, she was now far more fearful then she used to be, with her much more powerful muscles, and faster body. She jumped over kicks, ducked under punches and countered grabs, all the while slitting throats and slashing limbs and bodies. It was like a dazzling ballet of death, and Naruto couldn't help but watch, until a Kunai in the stomach alerted him to the fact that he too should be paying attention.

He ripped the Kunai from his stomach and grinned at the poor fool who stabbed him. Before he even saw him move Naruto disemboweled him, and severed his spine.

He too then dove into the crowd of Anbu, though he was relying more on muscle and pure power then Anko was, viciously ripping through their ranks with his bare claws and brute strength. Crushing bones under powerful blows, snapping necks like twigs, and ripping out the occasional throat.

It didn't take very long at all for Naruto and Anko to clear through all of the root devisions headquarters, every single one of them died, and Naruto and Anko never even got hit, after Naruto's first 'attention grabber' that is.

The two quickly left the headquarters, leaving their bodies to rot in the hidden confines of the headquarters.

Naruto and Anko returned to the Hokage tower to find that no one had entered the office, meaning no one in the village knew yet of what was occurring. Naruto forged a letter from Danzo, requesting that the civilian, and Shinobi councils be gathered immediately, he stamped it with the Hokage's seal, Henged into an Anbu and quickly gave it to the secretary outside of Danzo's office. 'Honestly, it's way to easy to take control of a village with the right application of power and knowledge'

Not to long afterwards Naruto and Anko were in the Council chambers, with Naruto Henged as Danzo, and Anko henged as a root Anbu at his side. The council was gathered before him, and didn't look pleased to be there.

"What have you called the council to meet for Danzo?" Hyuuga Hiashi announced

Naruto as Danzo schooled his face and spoke "There will be changes in Konoha, starting immediately. First and foremost, the civilian council no longer holds any sway in military matters, you are restricted to civilian matters, and civilian matters alone. Second, The Hokage is the supreme ruler of this village, and it's going back to be that way. I as the Hokage have the final say in everything, and what I say goes. I wasn't put as Hokage to be a figure head, I was put there because I know how to operate this village. In other words, I hereby declare that the Hokage has final say on all matters regarding the village, the council is now just that, a council of _advisors_ that assist me in my decision making"

Hiashi jumped up from his seat, in a rare show of emotion "Are you crazy? You expect us to just hand over control on a silver platter?"

'Danzo' snapped his fingers and Anko appeared behind Hiashi with a Kunai to his throat "You can submit to my orders, or you can die Hiashi. I prefer not to spill unnecessary blood, but I don't particularly like the Hyuuga clan, and I would have no problem in ordering your death if need be"

Koharu, and Homaru. Sarutobi's ex-teammates stood up "Danzo, what do you think you're doing?"

He snapped his fingers once again, and Homaru and Koharu both dropped to the floor with blood spilling from their throats "I'm bringing this village back to the way it should be, a symbol of power, not a symbol of corruption, and a weak leader who can't control his council"

Inoichi Yamanaka stood up "Are you trying to destroy this village? You crazy old war hawk"

Danzo chuckled briefly "Tell me, Inoichi-san. Do you love this village, your home? The home of your daughter and her friends?"

Inoichi narrowed his eyes "Of course I do, I would give anything for this village, even my life"

Danzo smirked "Good, all I'm asking is to relinquish power, this village will flourish once again, I just need you all not to interfere"

Hiashi spoke again "How could we trust you? You've been an avid opposer to everything the third Hokage stood four, everything the fourth Hokage stood for, why would we trust you?"

He smirked "So you're saying that you don't trust me? That you think someone else might make a better Hokage?"

The gathered Shinobi nodded, and the civilian council mattered not, for they were not involved in military matters anymore. Danzo nodded "Thats good to know, because I'm not Danzo, I am the one who will replace Danzo as temporary Hokage, until I can find the proper person to take the place as Hokage of Konoha that is"

Eyes widened all around, and jaws dropped "You're not Danzo?" was yelled from multiple people. Naruto dropped his henge, along with Anko. Revealing the two hooded Shinobi, faces hidden in shadows.

Naruto quickly produced a scroll and swiped some blood on it and put it on the table, and Danzo's head poofed into existence, Naruto used a henge on just his voice for now "I am the one who killed Danzo, and my partner here assisted in the removal of Danzo's root devision of Anbu. Do not take us the wrong way, we want nothing but the best for Konoha, as we intend to have you as great allies when the time comes. Do you accept the terms given? I can lead your village to great power, but I need your cooperation, I know it is a very strange request, but I would never do this village harm"

The council all grudgingly agreed to hand over the majority of their power. Naruto grinned beneath his hood "Well, thank you for all being so trusting of us, Konoha is in good hands, and will soon be in much better fairs when we're through with it" Naruto and Anko both turned to leave the chamber when they called out to them.

"Wait, before you go, who are you?"

Naruto and Anko both turned around, then looked at each other and nodded, then looked back towards the council and pulled their hoods down. The entire council gasped, more at Anko's appearance than at the fact that Naruto was there. "Naruto and Anko, the saviors of Konoha, at your service"

"W-what happened to you Anko? What did he do to you!?" Hiashi yelled

Anko growled in a very feral manner "He did nothing more then what I asked him too, I don't think that's a very nice way to talk to your Hokage, do you?"

Hiashi narrowed his eyes at the two, but shut up and sat down. "So, what are you planning to do with the village _Hokage-sama_" he asked.

Naruto chuckled "I can see you love the fact that I'm Hokage. My plan is to fix the village of the damage from the invasion, set things up right, and get a person who can stay as Hokage to take my place"

Inoichi cleared his throat "Not that I'm unhappy with your leaving, but why aren't you able to stay? And what village do you come from, you mentioned before you want to be allies with Konoha, what village took you in?"

Naruto grinned "I can't stay as Hokage because I have my own position to take up, and the village I hail from is my own village. I am the Uzukage of whirlpool"

The council burst into laughter "You do know that whirlpool has been nothing but ruins for over fifteen years right?"

Naruto chuckled "You be amazed what an incredibly rich, incredibly powerful person can accomplish. I am in the midst of rebuilding whirlpool as we speak"

Another bout of chuckles broke through the council "You, rich? You're but an orphan"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh "True, I had no parents in my life while growing up. That does not mean that I never had parents at all, You really shouldn't have been so quick to banish me from the village. It's not everyday that you banish the only living member of the Namikaze clan, the son of the most powerful ninja to live, and your strongest fighter, all lost because of stupidity and haste, it really is a shame"

Gasps tore through the room once again, followed by low whispering "Impossible, the Yondaime's son died the day Minato himself did"

Naruto chuckled at the villages ignorance "You really think that the Yondaime's son died? And that on the exact same night a blue eyed, blond haired newborn baby was rescued, who just happened to have the Kyuubi sealed in him? I think not. My father sealed the Kyuubi into the only person he was willing to, his son. Anyway, Anko and I are tired, we've had a long day of running, and slaying organizations of corrupt Shinobi, we'll begin our work as temporary Hokage tomorrow, don't mention anything about the new Hokage to anyone, I don't need a revolt of ignorant villagers and Shinobi to deal with, they will find out when they come to deal with me" Naruto and Anko then both disappeared in a swirl of fire, startling the council members, who all slowly left the chambers to head home to their families to think about the occurrences of the day.

Naruto and Anko reappeared back at the Namikaze house, where Kushina was waiting with baited breath for the news of what happened. Naruto and Anko appeared in the main room and Kushina walked up to them "Well? How did everything go?"

Naruto smirked "Everything went perfectly. Danzo is dead, root is dead and gone. The civilian council is out of military affairs, and the Hokage has the final say on all matters, the council can't usurp the Hokage now, also Homaru and Koharu are both dead too"

Kushina gasped "Koharu and Homaru, why?"

Naruto frowned "They were going to cause big problems, they were greedy old bags, like Danzo. It's time to let the younger people take over, and they didn't know when to quit"

Kushina sighed "Well, it's for the best in the end, you should get to sleep Naruto, you have a lot of work set out ahead of you tomorrow, you're a Hokage now, even if only temporarily"

Naruto nodded "Alright, going to bed now then, Anko you coming? Or you gonna stay up for a bit?"

Anko yawned cutely and stretched "I think I'll come to bed too, all that blood spilling earned me some good sleep"

Naruto nodded and the two headed off to a bathroom, where they took a combined shower and then headed off to the master bedroom, where they crawled into bed and snuggled into each other's warm embrace, with thirteen fluffy tails wrapped about them. It didn't take them long at all to slip away from the world.

The next day came quick and Naruto and Anko quickly got to the Hokage office, Naruto sat in the Hokage's chair, with his new Hokage robes on, Anko sat on the couch closest to his desk, which they had then dragged closer.

Naruto was lazily looking through paperwork about the reconstruction of Konoha, Danzo was doing a shit job in all departments and nothing was even underway to get fixed yet, they had about forty five minutes to their selves until some people finally knocked on the door, Naruto put down the paperwork and called for them to enter.

The door slowly swung open, and low and behold Team Kurenai walked through the door, with Kurenai in the lead, they walked through the door, quickly, barely sending a glance towards Anko who was sitting on the couch. "Good morning Hokage-sama, we're here for today's mission" Kurenai spoke, without even bothering to look up.

Naruto looked at the three, all of which were looking at the ground, which confused Naruto "Oi, why aren't you looking at me? It's pretty rude to not even look at your Hokage"

All there of their heads instantly snapped up at the sound of his voice, and they all locked onto the face of Naruto, wearing the Hokage robes and hat, and two gasps and a yell were heard "Naruto!? What are you doing here? And why are you in the Hokages office? In his clothes" Kurenai said

Naruto smirked "Why else? I'm the Hokage of course"

All three jaws dropped to the floor with a clatter "Would you care to repeat that? I think I heard wrong" Kurenai said.

Naruto chuckled "You heard correctly Kurenai. I'm the Hokage of Konoha, at least for now, it's only temporary until I find a fitting replacement, for now I'm fixing everything in the village, remember in the prelims, I said I would be back when the village made their mistake, and that I would make everything right, well they did, and here I am"

Kurenai was shocked "But, how? You're supposed to be banished, and what happened to Danzo?"

Naruto grinned sadistically "Danzo is dead. So is all of the root devision of Anbu, the Shinobi council has had it's power revoked, the civilian council has no involvement with military affairs, and Homaru and Koharu are dead"

Kurenai's eyes widened, sure she knew he was strong but an entire devision of Anbu? "You took out the entire root devision of Anbu?"

Naruto jabbed his thumb towards Anko, who was lounging on the couch with her tails flitting about around her. "Actually Anko-chan helped kill a lot of them, she killed Koharu and Homaru too"

The three gathered Shinobi turned towards Anko, and their jaws dropped once again "A-Anko?" Kurenai asked.

Anko smirked, revealing her long sharp fangs "Heya Ku-chan. It's been a while"

Kurenai couldn't form the needed words, this was not her Anko, this women had long, mid back length flowing vibrant purple hair, vibrant slitted purple eyes, purple, white tipped ears, she was more toned than Anko, and she had four purple white tipped tails, yet she had to be Anko, no one else called her 'ku-chan' "A-Anko, what happened to you?"

Anko laughed "I'm a demon now, just like Naruto-kun, it had to be done so we could stay together, so I asked him to do it. Plus I love it, I feel and look great, I'm so powerful now, plus Naruto-kun and I can be together forever now"

Kiba wolf whistled at Anko, "You're damn right you look good!"

Naruto growled deeply at Kiba "Kiba, do I have to remove you from the Shinobi ranks, banish you from the village, then slowly tear you limb from limb, or are you going to stop hitting on Anko?"

Kiba gulped and hid behind Kurenai "Sorry Naruto"

Naruto waved his hand "Whatever, just don't be stupid, or I'll let Anko decide what to do to you, and I guarantee it will be ten times worse" Anko parted her lips and rolled her tongue around her razor sharp fangs for emphasis, and Kiba whimpered slightly.

Kurenai collected herself from seeing the new and improved Anko and addressed Naruto "Right, well Naruto-sama then, what missions are there for us today?"

Naruto smiled "None, their will be no missions assigned for a short time, we need all the help we can get to repair the village, and having all of the Shinobi about to help will drastically help"

Kurenai couldn't really help but feel that he was right "But what about money? Everyone needs money to survive, missions is how we Shinobi get paid, and not everyone will be able to go without mission pay for a long period of time"

Naruto nodded "That's correct, that's why I am going to be giving all of the Shinobi weekly pay, equvilent to that of a C-rank or two, I'll be paying them all out of my own pocket too, that way the village doesn't lose a large amount of money"

Kurenai's eyes widened "That is very generous of you, but do you realize how much money that is? How do you expect to pay it all?"

Naruto chuckled "The money is of no concern to me"

Kurenai was confused "How do you have so much money? You had next to nothing before you left"

Naruto grinned "I inherited a large sum of money from my father recently, turns out the head of a clan and a Hokage has a lot of money saved up"

Kurenai's mind went into overdrive, sorting through the clues given and her eyes widened "No way, it's not possible!"

Naruto smirked "Ding ding ding, you are correct Kurenai, Yondaime Hokage it is!"

Kurenai gasped, as did Hinata, and Kiba's jaw was sitting tight on the floor.

Naruto chuckled at their reactions but shrugged it off "Right well, you all should get out of here, go help the village, earn the pay I'll be giving you, and spread the word that missions are off until further notice, the less people I need to deal with the better"

Kurenai and her squad nodded and left the office, and Naruto buzzed the secretary, fortunately she was nice and bore no resentments towards him "Could you get Jiraiya of the Sannin in here as soon as possible please? I have something for him. Don't come back without him, I know he's got to be somewhere in the village, he wouldn't not be here at a time like this"

"Right away Hokage-sama" Was her curt reply

Naruto leaned back in his chair and sighed. Anko looked over to him "So, what's the plan?"

Naruto smiled, Anko just always managed to brighten his mood, "First, I ask Jiraiya to become Hokage, if he says yes, hooray we get to leave early, if not..then we get to go find Tsunade of the Sannin, and ask her to be Hokage, also... think you could hide your tails and ears for when Jiraiya gets here? I don't want him to be alarmed about anything"

Anko shrugged and wrapped her tails around her like she had seen Naruto do many times, and she put on her hood, hiding her ears, though she kept it back enough so her face wasn't hidden.

The two of them sat in the office, waiting in uncomfortable silence for Jiraiya to come, finally after an agonizingly long wait, Jiraiya popped in through the door. He was about to talk when his eyes fell on Naruto, and he noticed just who he was "Y-you're the Hokage? What happened to the old war hawk?"

Naruto said it like it were nothing "Dead. I have something to ask of you, Jiraiya"

Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow "Really now...what exactly is it you have to ask me?"

Naruto sighed "Would you be willing to take the position of Hokage of Konoha?"

Jiraiya cocked his head to the side "Nani? You just became the Hokage, and you want to drop it onto me? Why?"

"I have more important things to take care of then Konoha, I'm trying to leave the village in capable hands, who won't be ruled by greed and ignorance, you were taught by Sarutobi, so I figured you'd be a good choice"

Jiraiya chuckled "No thanks kid, you can keep your position, I would be a horrible Hokage"

Naruto sighed "Damn, fine then. I have a mission for you, S-rank"

Jiraiya was suddenly much more interested "Really now, what would this mission entail?"

Naruto grinned "We go and get your teammate, Tsunade, and convince her to be the Hokage."

Jiraiya broke into an open fit of laughter "You want to convince Tsunade to become the Hokage? Oh god, I'll go just to see what she says to you"

Naruto nodded "Great it's settled then, I'll meet you at the village gates in ten minutes"

Jiraiya's eyes widened "What!? We're leaving now?"

Naruto nodded "Yes, the sooner the better, like I said I have better things to do then babysit Konoha, I have my own matters to worry about"

Jiraiya sighed "Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes, you better not be late" Jiraiya then disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Naruto turned to Anko "Alright, lets get this show moving Anko-chan, stop by the house quick, tell mom we're leaving, then we're off"

Anko nodded and stood up and wrapped her arms around Naruto, and they both disappeared in a swirl of fire, just as a Kage Bunshin poofed into existence where Naruto was. Anko didn't actually need to piggy back on Naruto, but she was lazy, and would take every opportunity to be close to him, and he didn't complain.

They appeared in the house, right before Kushina again "Mom, me and Anko have to go for a while, we're gonna get the person who's gonna replace me as Hokage, Tsunade of the Sannin, so just relax and enjoy the time alone, we'll be back as soon as we can"

They both grabbed their things and disappeared again before Kushina could try and respond. They both quickly changed back into their regular clothes, their red and black trench coats, though they both wore black Bandanna's tied over their heads to hide their ears, and they closed their trench coats to hide their tails.

They arrived at the gates not a minute later, and Jiraiya was already there, Naruto smiled "You're early"

Jiraiya scowled "Actually, you're just late, and who's the foxy lady?" he said, while giving Anko a full blown lecherous grin.

Naruto smirked "This is Anko, my girlfriend, and if you don't stop leering, you might be her lunch"

Anko grinned her usual vicious grin and licked her fangs as was her new custom, and Jiraiya shivered "You two sure have a very...vulpine look about you"

Naruto chuckled "Yeah...we get that alot"

Jiraiya gave the two a questioning looks but shrugged 'freaks' "Whatever, lets get this shit over with"

Naruto shrugged "Okay, you know where she might be by chance?"

Jiraiya nodded "The last place I heard of Tsunade being at was Tanzaku gai, a small town about a weeks walk from here, it mainly survives on gambling, restaurants, and spas."

Naruto grinned "A weeks walk eh? What about an extremely high speed run?"

Jiraiya sighed "I would prefer to walk actually, I'm not a fan of running when it's not necessary"

Naruto smirked "That so? Because Anko and I are rather large running enthusiasts" Naruto moved before Jiraiya saw him, and knocked him out with the back of a Kunai, he slung his tall body over his shoulder and he and Anko dropped into a high speed run. They both loved it, the feeling of the wind in their hair, blowing into their ears and through the fur on their tails, caressing their skin. Their unbeatable demonic stamina also made it more fun, since they could sprint for hours on end without even getting tired, or having the slightest burn in their muscles.

Naruto always naturally ran slightly behind Anko, not because he was slower then her, but because the view was so much better when he was just slightly behind. He found watching her muscles flex, her chest bounce with every step. It was entrancing and he couldn't manage to tear his eyes away from her smooth sexy body as it powered over the terrain at high speeds. There was nothing sexier to Naruto then the active body of _his _woman, her muscles rippling under her skin, the only thing that would make Anko look better, was a nice sheen of sweat on her skin, it's a shame she never sweat anymore, practically nothing could make her work up a sweat.

They made incredibly good time, and ended up getting to Tanzaku Gai by evening of the next day, Jiraiya was just waking up from Naruto knocking him out a third time too, perfect timing. As soon as he started to wake up Naruto dumped him on the ground rather carelessly.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at Naruto, and rubbed his throbbing head "Oi, what the hell was the big idea? Knocking me out"

Naruto shrugged "You didn't want to run, and you would have bitched and whined if I offered to carry you, I knocked you out and carried your sorry ass, and look at that, we got here in one day"

Jiraiya focused on their surroundings and noticed that they were indeed there "Well, damn. You still didn't have to hit me so hard! Lets find Tsunade and get the hell out of here"

Naruto nodded "You have any idea of where she might be? And what she...smells like"

Jiraiya cocked his head to the side "Nani? What she _smells_ like?"

Naruto nodded once again "Yeah, me and Anko aren't demon's for nothing, our senses are much more acute then that of a humans, we can track her if you can tell us what she might smell like"

Jiraiya shrugged "Well, back in the day she used to use a vanilla scented lotion, and coconut scented shampoo. I have no idea if she still does, but it might help"

Naruto grimaced slightly "I don't even want to know how you know that...stalker" Naruto turned to Anko "Alright, lets track us a Hokage"

Anko nodded and they both started to smell the air all around them, after a few minutes of searching they came up empty handed (or nosed?) "Jiraiya, you have any clue as to where she might be? It might be much easier to find her if we know where to start looking"

Jiraiya smirked "If she's still the Tsunade I know, she was probably gambling all day, and is now drinking away her loses at some restaurant or bar"

Naruto smiled "Alright then, lets go find her"

The small group then started to walk through the town slowly, getting more then their fair share of odd glances and strange stares at their unique clothing.

They walked past a large restaurant and Naruto was suddenly hit with a wave of vanilla and coconut, he stopped his small group, Naruto turned back to Jiraiya and Anko and nodded, and the three walked into the restaurant.

Naruto quickly spotted Tsunade, and a younger looking women next to her in the corner of the restaurant, with a bottle of Sake on their table, though only Tsunade had a glass before her.

Naruto, followed by Anko and Jiraiya walked up to her table slowly. Naruto got to the table and stood before them "Tsunade of the Sannin?"

Tsunade, and her assistant both gasped at Naruto and Anko's appearance's "What'sh it to you?" Tsunade said, with a bit of a slur.

Naruto smiled "I'm here to offer you something"

There was a small evil glint in Tsunade's eye "Really now, and what'sh that?"

Naruto smiled "Sarutobi, your Sensei, was killed by Orochimaru not long ago, I would like you to become Konoha's Sebundaime Hokage"

Tsunade's eyes widened "What? What happened to the Godaime, or Rokudaime's?"

Naruto smirked "I killed the Godaime, and took over Konoha as a temporary Hokage, though it still counts, so right now I'm the Rokudaime"

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow "You killed the Godaime? You can't be older then seventeen, who was the Godaime?"

Naruto chuckled "Danzo of the root devision of Anbu. He was a disgrace to Konoha, as was Koharu and Homaru"

Tsunade gasped "You took out the entire root devision of Anbu, Dazno himself, Koharu and Homaru, by yourself?"

Naruto shrugged "Anko helped"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes "So, you want me to become a Hokage, to replace you?"

Naruto nodded "Yep, pretty much. I already have the village on 'autopilot' for repairs and getting back into it's older, more powerful days, you just have to keep an eye on everything and keep everyone in line, and probably smack the council around to keep them under control"

Tsunade laughed "I'll pass. You can keep your crappy title, only a fool takes the position of Kage"

Naruto bared his fangs and growled at Tsunade "Do not confuse bravery for stupidity, every Kage, minus Danzo has been an honorable man, who gladly gave their lives for their villages, and if you insult Sarutobi, or my father again, I might just hurt you"

Tsunades eyes widened and Jiraiya gasped "Father!?" they both yelled.

Naruto growled "Yes, Minato Namikaze the Yondaime, my father. I don't take kindly to those who insult him. I have a question, what would it take you to come to Konoha as the Hokage?"

Tsunade got an evil glint in her eyes "To take _that_ position? Pay off _all_ of my debts, and you're going to have to fight someone"

Naruto grinned "Done and done, who do I have to fight?"

Tsunade smirked "Orochimaru, he asked me to heal him from Sarutobi's fight, we're due to meet in one week, and I don't feel like being the one who gets bitched at about refusing his offer"

Naruto paled "A week? Damn it, thats so far away, I want to back to my own plans as soon as possible"

Tsunade shrugged "Sucks to be you, you want a Hokage? Then you've got time to waste"

Naruto sighed and glanced sideways to Anko. "Right, fine...a week it is. Anko-hime, I've got a plan that can at least use up the rest of today, I'll go rent a room in a hotel"

Anko moaned slightly "Ohhh, we haven't done that in a while, let's go"

Tsunade, and her assistant paled, and Jiraiya gave a lecherous grin, and Naruto and Anko left, with Anko practically skipping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of Harsh Existence Great Life, Chapter 8! If you can't guess that the next chapter is going to start off with a lemon, well...you suck at predicting a story line...reallllly badly.

I can't be sure when the next chapter will be out, as I'm out of pre-typed story now, which means everything from here on out will be brand new, even to me!

Feel free to review, because I like those, and there's no such thing as to many reviews. I have a pretty good idea for where I'm going to have the plot go later, and the obstacles Naruto, and subsiquently Anko, will have to go up against, but nothings set in stone, so if you think you've got a good idea for something, send me it in a review, PM, Email, anything. And I'll definitely consider it (Unless It breaks my plot of course).

Also, please no more requests for additional members to the couple, this isn't a Harem, it's just a simple Naru-Anko, mostly because I'm to lazy to introduce more relationships.

Right, this is a giant end note, so until next time, peace! I love you all!


End file.
